Kansai Imperial Family
by Naomi.Di
Summary: When The Prince of Osaka, Heiji Hattori finally meet her, he knew she was the one for him. Together, they would fight for their love through good, bad or even the worst time
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

 **Kansai Imperial Family**

Created by a father who was an Emperor for his second and youngest son, Prince Henzō with the title His Imperial Highness The Prince Imperial of Kansai as the head of states, upon the coronation of his eldest son as the Emperor of Japan at January 1960

Established by his older brother, The curent Emperor of Japan, Prince Henzō then given surname, Hattori. Thus, his full name and title is His Imperial Highness Prince Henzō Hattori, The Prince Imperial of Kansai, Prince of Shiga, as his territorial designation

Prince Henzō married to The Honourable Lady Yukari Takeda, at April 1961 (date unknown)

Their only issue, a son, named Heizo Hattori (平蔵服部) was born on 9 January, 1962 with full title as His Imperial Highness Prince Heizo Hattori, The Prince of Kyoto

Prince Heizo was married to Lady Shizuka Ikenami at 9 June 1986

Their son and also the only issue was born on 22 July 1987, named Heiji Hattori (平次服部) which granted title as His Imperial Highness Prince Heiji Hattori, The Prince of Osaka

Prince Heiji Hattori who was blessed with a handsome appearance, brilliant detective mind and very skilled in kendo, not mention he is also actually a Prince, made him a _lady killer_ even in his young age

As the lady killer, Prince Heiji was arrogant (typically of lady killer) since so many girls swoon and fell for him, _except her_...

However before turn into a playboy (so much relieved for both of his parents), this lady killer Prince had met his rival, which actually a _girl_ who so much better at him. And she is a Princess by her own right. _Let the fun begin_ ...

Her Imperial and Serene Highness Princess Dianne Christina Rose was her full name and title. A year younger than him but also one day older. Very funny indeed. _Coincidence?_ _Fate?_ Or ... _Soulmate?_

They met first because their fathers have personal 'princely business' or something like that which is definitely way too much difficult to understand for a twelve years Princess, even though she was a Hereditary Princess, like him. And yet, there she was. Listening the conversation with the serious adorable face of hers. Woaa ... Wait. Did he just mention her face is adorable? No way. Nuh uh. Not him. He was the **_lady killer Prince Heiji Hattori_**. He is the adorable one. Satisfying with his smart deduction, little naughty Prince Heiji Hattori stole one more glance on Princess Dianne, when the Princess coincidentally also glancing at him. The next time he knew, he was blushing _hard_. And then he turned and ran. _Fast_

He didn't like her. At all. Just as simply as that. But, deep inside his heart, he knew the little Princess has captivated him successfully without so much effort for the very first second he saw her

So, she was an actress. Prince Heiji Hattori wasn't a type of person who really likes watching movie, for he is already as attractive as Hollywood actor. And now this little actress, who apparently just won Academy Awards (whatever it is) together with him ... yes him, would be in one screen with her as _beta couple_ in the new animation series, Detective Conan

 **Kazuha Toyama** , was the name of her character. **Heiji Hattori's** childhood friend. Yes, he still prefer using his own name. He didn't comfortable to be called by other name

Situation become worse. This little Princess Dianne or **_Kazuha_** (Heiji insisted to call her as Kazuha which strangely she didn't mind) was live in his house, so much for his annoying (and secretly _happy_ ), his parents and grandparents are adore her

For days he hates her. Oddly, hate soon became affection just in weeks. Weeks passed by into months and his affection slowly become admiration, for Kazuha has so much admire things in her. Within years, his admiration finally turn to love. And the next time he know, the former lady killer Prince Heiji Hattori was undoubtely ** _head over heels in love_** towards this little Princess Kazuha


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

It might be started like Prince Heiji Hattori want to show her, that he was better than her in every single aspect. She let him pursued her for she knew he could do it. And the result? At the age _of_ 18, Prince Heiji Hattori was fluent in 14 languages, added abilities excellently not just in kendo but also in judo, karate, taekwondo and archery (which are same with Kazuha's martial arts abilities except for judo), and also a champion at International Olympiad _of_ Mathematics, Science, English and French Literature for two years in row. Made him the first Japanese Imperial Family members that won the title. If he hadn't known Kazuha, Prince Heiji Hattori might be just turned into a rich playboy bastard without any achievements and ended ashamed not just his parents, but also the honourable Japanese and Kansai Imperial Family

Old habits die hard. One of the biggest hobby of handsome Prince Heiji Hattori was insulting and making fun of Kazuha. As much as calm she was at her royal duties, Princess Kazuha still has her temper and it was hot as his for much his like. They would bickering like an old married couple for hours. However, for some witnesses, they would said that Prince Heiji Hattori's eyes would shine brightly with fond and pure love for Kazuha, while hers shone with rage, too blind to see the love in his eyes that shone just for her

People said he's just wrapped around Kazuha's fingers. Surprisingly Prince Heiji Hattori was not mad as he used to be. In fact, he was agreed with them. He even liked wrapped around her little fingers, for she held his heart and soul in those delicate hands of hers. Yes, he definitely liked it. _Very much_

She was smarter than him (she had academic acceleration thus she's in now the same class as him), mentally stronger, richer, calmer, more calculated and even fight better than him. But she never look down at him nor embarassing him. Instead she always supports and encouraging him. Let him show off. _Man and his ego_ , he once listened her mumbling, which made him grinning like an idiot for a _whole_ day

In Detective Conan series, Kazuha was his little follower. However, in this real life, their roles are reverse. Heiji Hattori would follow Kazuha everywhere. Trailing behind her like a faithful puppy. That's why he was begging to his parents to let him study in Harvard University, just to follow her in faculty he was never put interest in

Never cross in the mind of the beautiful Lady Shizuka Hattori, The Princess Consort _of_ Kyoto she would see her son as a doctor. Thanks to Princess Kazuha, the young woman she was secretly hoping soon to be her daughter in law. Since her first arrival with her father, somehow Lady Shizuka knew she was the one for Heiji, her beloved detective freak son who wrapped around Kazuha's fingers way too soon than she think. Made her lost bet with her husband and father in law, whose team up with their weapon, _Hattori guys instict_ , against her mother's instict

 _Hattori guys instict_? The Prince _of_ Kyoto smirked to his beautiful wife. "Let just said it was like when the way Father looked at Mother. Or the way I looked at you. And it just for one _lucky_ woman", he said as he bend over his wife, kissed her sweetly, lovingly on her lips. Oh yes, she understood. She and her mother in law were definitely _two very_ _lucky_ women. And soon they would be _three_

Know that Heiji was followed her to study in Harvard, Princess Kazuha tried to persuade him for took Law Department, which he flat refuse without further explanation. Sighing in defeat for his stubborness, she came up with idea that actually she would think about having double Departments if her grades were above average. And her second choice was International Laws Department, for someday she would be a Sovereign Princess, which Heiji accepted her idea immediately, wondering if she did it for him. Boy, he was _right_

They soon became legend not only in Harvard University but also in the world, since both of them are famous already and actually are graduated with highest grades in both Departments. Their graduation exposed bombastically. _Summa Cum Laude for Prince Heiji Hattori for both of his GPA 3.89_ and _Maxima Cum Laude for Princess Kazuha for both of her GPA 4.00_. Next stop? Oxford University, Psychology Department . _Bring it on_

Truth to be told, Prince Heiji Hattori was not too interested in school. But since his beloved Kazuha seemed always has passion to study so ... Hold on. What did he just think? _His beloved Kazuha_? Slowly but sure, while smirking handsomely, he answered his own question. Yep, definitely _his beloved Kazuha_ , the one and only. Still smirking, he was completing his application letter to Oxford University, gave a check list to Psychology Department. _Her choice_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

Even though he was a handsome prince who stood tall in 5'11" (180 cm) with awesome athletic body, somehow Prince Heiji Hattori felt lack of confidence in front of Princess Kazuha. Even his brilliant mind didn't help so much. He desperately need to know if this adorable little Princess whom he grown to love so much was also has feelings for him. Smiling softly, he remembered that his father's birthday will be held in a month. Quickly, he searched contact lists in his phone and stopped at one name, _Momiji Ooka_. Doubting for seconds, finally he dialed the number. _He got a plan_

Momiji Ooka was a beautiful maiden from Kyoto whose deeply in love with Prince Heiji Hattori. They met couple of times as child, happily playing together until one day, this two young kids because of misunderstanding and their lack of comprehension in sentences, followed by their pinky promise made her believe that someday she would become his bride, thus she claimed herself as his fiancée at the age of nine. This rumor has been spread like virus, fortunately just in Kyoto mainly because Momiji Ooka just a nine years old girl and people thought it was barely her imagination

When Prince Heiji visit Kyoto two years later in accompanied of his parents for Imperial duties, he was surprised as Momiji Ooka presenting herself in the airport for picked him up along with his parents, along with some annoying reporters. She then welcomed him by saying "Welcome home my future husband", which embarass him and made him shout in rage for he was never saw Momiji as his fiancée nor future wife

Sensing that his son was furious toward this Momiji girl and a furious Heiji was definitely not the one you would like to dealt with, his father step in. He had cleared that he didn't approve this engagement and his son was not tied to whoever girl until he reached his mature age, much to Heiji's relieved. However, nobody know at that moment how wrong his father was

Shocked, hurt, pain, feeling rejection and deeply embarassing, Momiji Ooka bowed her head in defeat towards this Imperial Family before runaway in tears. Sadly, Prince Heiji never even just once called her those embarass airport scene

She hates Princess Kazuha. Mostly because she was jealous of her. As clear as the rejection she received from both Prince Heiji and his father themselves and the evident that the Prince never call her again after that day, Momiji Ooka still hoping that one day Prince Heiji Hattori would come back to her, kneel before her, apologize for his fault then admit his feelings for her before finally ask her to be his _real_ fiancée. She had been dreaming about that for years before a realization dawn upon her as she looked at her once claimed fiancé, Prince Heiji Hattori was definitely so much in love with his coworker, also a Princess by herself named Dianne, which he insisted called as Kazuha and he didn't event try nor bother to hiding it. Princess Kazuha was her enemy. The most hated one

 _Unfair_. She laughed bitterly. With more tears fallen from her beautiful eyes. She knew him first. She befriended with him first. She _loved_ him first. She's loyal to him, never looked at another man. But, apparently he was not hers to kept. Worse, he was meet his Princess, the love in his life. _And it wasn't her_

They had met once. Actually, it was more like she had met her while the Princess might even didn't acknowledge her present. There they are. Standing next to each other on the stage. Prince Heiji Hattori accompanied by Princess Kazuha instead of his parents or usually just himself, as he did his Imperial duties at Kyoto, Hyōgo and Nara. Momiji just want to see her flaws. And she found _none_

Princess Kazuha was _gorgeous_. Despite of her jealousy, anger and hatred towards the unknown victim, Momiji Ooka finally admit that. She was simply amazing. Beautiful, stunning, breathtaking and highly adorable _without put make up at all_. Standing next to her beloved Heiji, they definitely made a perfect picture as lovely couple. She smiled sadly. Maybe it was time to give up. On something that she didn't even have before. _His heart_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

It was clear to everyone that Prince Heiji Hattori was the one whose madly in love with the girl next to him. He dragged her along his Imperial tours while Kazuha looked bored. He was so happy, just like a child dragging his favorite toy. Except for Heiji, Kazuha was not a toy. She was his precious and beloved one. Even more. And all of sudden, his eyes widening in realization. Turned his head to look at her, his eyes softened with fondness while his lips curved in loving smile, watched her tired yet adorable face as her lips pouted a little. Uh-oh, that was bad. He fought his sudden urge to kiss her cute pouting lips with all of his might. Quickly he turn his head as his face begun darkened before he heard her sweet voice softly asking him, " _Heiji, are you got fever_?"

His realization? _She IS his life_. He just didn't know how to live or survive without her anymore. Or he was simply refuse it

Because Heiji didn't answer her, Kazuha's first reaction was raised her hand to touch his forehead. When the softness of her skin against his forehead, Heiji felt like he was just jolted electrically. Numbed for a moment as his blush got redder, which Kazuha mistakenly intepretate as fever, she finally sighed and told the local Kyoto governor that were accompanied them, Prince Heiji might has fever, which made them released them as soon as possible for some rest. Then with some helps from the bodyguards, they brought the Prince and Princess to the car, when she was turned around to follow – or more likely being dragged by him, since he didn't let go her hand which still wrapped in his palm - and her eyes saw hers

 _And their eyes met_. Kazuha's and Momoji's. It was just barely for seconds. But somehow between this two beautiful ladies, there was unspoken words, especially Momiji's. Yes, she agreed to released her beloved Heiji Hattori for Princess Kazuha. But Momiji Ooka would not try without _fight_. Fair enough

Other girls are swoon and screamed and _worshipped_ him. More over, accompanied him in his Imperial tours. It was practically his silent confession that he, Prince Heiji Hattori saw her as his companion in romantic way. He even _showed_ it, by dragging her here and there and _never_ let go her hand that wrapped securely in his palm. But this .. this insufferable, unbelievable, adorable ahou, named Kazuha, was bored as hell, yawned widely, and didn't even bother to hide it. He was a Prince, for goodness sake. Girls are _dying_ to be with him. Okay he knew she was a Princess by her own right. But, at least could she showed some respect to his effort. Kazuha even complained him because she couldn't do anything since he didn't let go her right hand during this boring tours of his for she is a right-handed person. What did she want actually? If she was hungry, he volunteered to fed her himself. He just want to take her hand for he still too shy to declared his feelings in person, yet he wanted make silent confession that he love her, so much. Sadly his attempt seemed _failed_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

 _Finally he called_. On one sunny afternoon. Momiji felt like she would be fainted at first. Her heart beat like crazy, to be shattered for seconds later. He needed her help. To make _her_ jealous. Without asking, she was sure who did 'her' he was just refers to. As much as unthinkable pain washed over her, Momiji Ooka still would help him. He needed her help. Even to make her jealous. _The girl that he love_. Still, he needed her. _Right?_

Finally he called her. _Momiji Ooka_. He knew it was wrong since he could feel it, that this Momiji girl still has feelings for him, her broken voice after he told him he just wanted to make Kazuha jealous was more than enough as evident. But, he needed her help. If there any girl that strong and smart enough to be Kazuha's opponent, that's Momiji Ooka. Sighing, hopefully everything turned like he what did he exactly want to

For what she has learnt, Princess Kazuha is smart and genius. Unlike her other rivals. Momiji was also smart herself. But if she want to be worthy as her opponent, she definitely needed back up plans. It's time for plan B, C, D and E. Be prepared, Your Highness. For Heiji, Momiji would definitely do her best

Due to celebrating 50 th birthday The Prince _of_ Kyoto, the said prefecture held festival with so many sports and traditional games. The Prince _of_ Osaka, Heiji Hattori, which also the son of the birthday Prince, would also participate in sports like Kendo, Judo and Karate for boys. Meanwhile his love interest, Princess Kazuha join herself in Aikido, Karate and Archery for girls as well with another traditional game, karuta, since she never played it and want to give it try. By the way, Momiji Ooka was a _champion_ in karuta game. _Oh well_...

Heiji and Kazuha were too soon to be declared as the winners in those martial arts game they were join in, with perfect score. But the fun just began. Being the champion titleholder for years, Momiji Ooka showed herself to open the karuta game officialy. Little tension did happen because it was the first time Momiji Ooka met Prince Heiji Hattori again after the last airport scene. Nobody know that actually it has been set up by both. Prince Heiji might be the one who gave the idea. But it was Momiji Ooka's full plan about the rules and prize of the karuta game. And the prize was beyond hope. _For girls_

One Day With Prince Heiji Hattori. The winner would got one day dating the handsome Prince _of_ Osaka plus one romantic dinner. As the announcement died, a total silence for a moment, then cheering outloud was heard everywhere as the girls started to looked at the poor Prince with predatory eyes. He knew asking Momiji was totally wrong, but it was done. Feeling helpless, he saw at his parents. There's no way they would let her did this to him. He was a Prince. Did this mean she was harassing a Prince? Did she want to die? But it was his hope that died as he looked both of his parents, even his grandfather and grandmother (oh please) smirked evilly towards him. Pale, he knew it was their silent approvals. Are you kidding me?

Because the prize was spectacular, Momiji also announced that the great karuta game would be held the in the next three days, so all of contestants could prepared themselves for better fight. Everybody agreed. It might be a rational reason. But, to be truth, Momiji's actual reason was she wanted Princess Kazuha to be prepared for she knew the Princess was unfamiliar with karuta. As much as she want to win Prince Heiji for herself, Momiji was not a cheater. If she win upon her, they must be in equal grade


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

" _You have to win me_ ," was all Heiji said or more likely heard as commanded her.

Her first reaction was "Huh?" much to his annoying.

"Well, sorry Heiji. Seems I can't. I don't even know how to playing karuta. And looked at all the girls here. All of them so determine to win. At least they must have more experiences in karuta than me ...".

Grabbed her shoulders, he repeated, more softly and also desperately "You _have_ to win me. _Please_ ," he watched her beautiful eyes. He didn't want to go dating other girl than her. Hell, he didn't want another girl whoever she was. He only want her. The only girl that stolen his heart years ago yet strangely he didn't want it back

" _Fine_ ," just one word from her, and Prince Heiji Hattori knew she would did it. It's not just an answer. It is a promise. And Princess Kazuha never back down from her promises, not without fight for it.

Started to grinned ear to ear before he heard her voice "Um .. Heiji, I still need teacher for this karuta game, you know".

Laughing softly, Heiji winked at her. "You are looking at him,". Silence for a moment before her eyes widened in understanding.

"You?". Oh yes, he would teach her, even told her some _cheating_ , umm ... some way to win

As for Princess Kazuha widely known for her intelligence, Heiji actually surprised at how _sucks_ she was in karuta game. Though he was try his best and as long as his patience allowed him to teached her, he was frustate. They only have three days, and now in the evening of their first day, they somehow stuck in frustation. He knew she never playing this blasted card. But this was Kazuha. She was brilliant, genius even in almost all things activities. Note : almost. Unfortunately, karuta was not include. Sighing in frustation, Heiji comb his hair with his fingers. If she was this sucks, it means she would be lose, probably even in her first stage. And he would have to dating whoever the winner, most likely, Momiji Ooka herself

They've been start again after dinner. Still no progress. She was as sucks as this morning _before_ she learn anything. Finally he was snapped at her for Prince Heiji Hattori was widely famous for his impatience and even Princess Kazuha was not an exception. Yelled with frustation, he slammed his hand on the floor, scattered the cards everywhere and shocked the poor girl who actually try her best in learning this game

The following silence was too painful. Nobody saying anything. "I never know you are this sucks. I don't know why I even hope you to win in the first place," he whispered. Anger and desperation thick in his voice. And, surprisingly she detected, fear. With that he left her alone in the room. He never did that. He never left her before. It was the first time. She wondered why did it feel hurt and she didn't like it. And why was he afraid if she's losing? It just a game after all. Okay, she must admit that the thought about him being the present and has to dating whoever champion girl somehow disturbing her. But it just one day, one date and one dinner. It wasn't serious and she could survive one day without him. Or so she thought. Shake her head to clearing her mind, Princess Kazuha closed her eyes before opened it again in determination. She would fight. She was a fighter and definitely won't back down. And she would win the prize. Prince Heiji Hattori. No, not to dating him. She prefers to kicked his ass for what he just done to her. How dare he yelled at her and leave her alone. **He** was the one who asked her to win himself. _He even actually begged her_. No teacher? Worry not. She just need her computer and internet

Prepare yourself Heiji Hattori. I would kick your ass. _Hard_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

Outside at the garden, a very distracting Heiji Hattori sighed for the _nth_ time. As his mind slowly starting to clear, his words to her replayed over and over to his head.

' _I never know you are this sucks. I don't know why I even hope you to win in the first place_ '.

How dare his mouth saying that unrespectful words to her. How dare he poured his own rage and frustation towards her. She was the one who will save him this time. Pinched the bridge of his nose in regret, with unsteady steps, he walked back to his house and to Kazuha

Heiji Hattori was never apologize to anyone. Ever. Whether he was right or wrong. Typical arrogant little prince. But today was different. To hell with his proud. This was Kazuha. And in this very moment the arrogant Prince Heiji Hattori was ready even if he need to shrivel up and beg for her forgiveness

Sliding the door ever so softly, half sure that Kazuha wouldn't still inside the room after he yelled and snapped at her, not mention he's also left her, Heiji raised one of his eyebrow in surprised as he actually looked the now a very disheveled Kazuha. She also seemed out of breath. Slightly panting but said nothing, Kazuha walked to him.

"Uh ... well, Ka-Kazuha. I ... I'm sor ... sor ...," was all he could said to her, stuttering like coward. Before he even apologize properly to her, he felt Kazuha's hand taking his, made him blushed a little, and shoved a pile of karuta cards on his palm then left without a word. In merely second it was clear to him that her untidy presence and panting because she was collecting the scattered cards around the room. Glancing at the background, he found a cupboard little bit out of place. Probably a card was slipped under it. Wait ... Did she just move that thing by her own? Turned at the now retreated girl in admiration, he's smiling sadly yet lovingly to her back

She was _amazing_. He was the one who scattered the cards and just left. Leaving her to collected them back herself, even moved a cupboard in process. What kind of man he was. Yet, she didn't say anything. Not even curse nor slap him or maybe both as he deserved. Problem is, she seemed mad. Furious maybe, with him. Well, even though she has fully rights, Heiji didn't like when she's mad at him. She didn't speak to him. Didn't give any reaction to him. She's simply ignoring him. He did try to speak even annoy her to get any reactions. Nothing. She shut down herself. And he didn't like it. At all


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

 _Assassination_. One word has been sent to her cellphone at the night when Prince Heiji asked her to win him, save him from being a present and dating unknown girl. Which what she actually did, saving him and his family _from being assassinated_

Although she's still young, but she was experienced for being assassinated more than once. Hers was because of family members jealousy, over the throne. Seriously. Her mother and her are the first and second in line of Chinese Imperial Succession respectively. And a blood thirst uncle of her mother tried to assassinate them. _Twice_

No further explanation. No sender name. Yet she knew who sent her the message and what did it mean. Assassination of the Kansai Imperial Family. What she didn't know is the culprit. Is there just one or they coming in group. Her mind could work better if she didn't involved with this blasted karuta game. The game was pretty easy actually, but she can not concentrate. And there were Heiji Hattori keep pestering her. She did hear he mumbled about she was an ahou for she can't understanding this game. Rolling her eyes because it was actually him that doesn't understand she can't concentrate for his sake, she did let him think like that. It was saver for him, since Heiji was a detective himself and if he know the truth, he would of course become unstoppable until he found the culprit

As the dark-skin Prince snapped angrily at her which she predict accuratelly he would scattered the cards, except in her mind she saw him threw the cards everywhere in frustation, then he left her alone. Ignoring the hurt upon his rude behavior to her, she called the sender of the message.

 _When_ ... _At the final announcement of the winner of karuta game_.

 _It's Heiji?_ ... _So far, yes_. She sighed.

 _And the weapon_? ... _Most probably they'll use sniper, but we don't sure yet_.

Another sigh from her lips. Shake her head to clearing her mind, Princess Kazuha closed her eyes before opened it again in determination. She would fight. She was a fighter and definitely won't back down. She would win Prince Heiji Hattori, to save his arrogant ass and then kicked it by herself. Which is will be a lot _saver_ for him. Plus, she would get her revenge. Kill two birds with one stone


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

He brought her banana split. After all, it was sunny afternoon. She did ignore him at the breakfast and throughout the morning. Hopefully this banana split could melt her anger towards him

He opened the door of her room without even knocking. She wasn't there. Knocking the door of her closet, hoping she was inside.

"Kazuha?". No answer. Knocking two more times, he opened the closet door. No Kazuha inside. His heart begun to thumping faster as panic start to suffocate him. He run out of her room. The banana split lay forgotten on her desk. Where was she?

She only have a chance to save that baka Prince. Any predicted angles from the stage in front of her just gave her one chance each. But, most probably she would be end wounded. Sniper. She hates sniper. They tried to killed her and her mother before ...

"Ara, Kazuha san," a female voice cut her thought. As Kazuha turned her head, she found eyes in eyes with ... _Momiji Ooka_

"So, why are you here, in Kyoto? I bet it wasn't for admiring the view here," Momiji said kindly. Somehow her voice sound familiar.

Kazuha opened her mouth to answer, when suddenly her phone rang. Took out the phone from her bag, she quickly rejected it when she saw the caller id.

 _Heiji Hattori_.

Momiji saw this "It was him, huh?"

Kazuha looked up at her. So what if it was him? But she said nothing.

"I hate you," Momiji said bluntly.

As Kazuha's eyes widening in shock and confusion, she continued "You take him away from me. I love him but he loves you," she smiled sadly as Kazuha's eyes grow wider and her mouth start to gaping.

Just hold on for a second. At first Kazuha was pretty sure the ' _he_ ' Momiji refers was Heiji. But then, her next sentences about he love her. Who's he and who's her? There's no way 'he' means Heiji and 'her' means ... herself?

Woaa ... so Momiji's statement could be rephrase as _Heiji loves Kazuha_? That was impossible. But, before she could say anything, Momiji Ooka was already retreating herself.

"I'll be waiting for our tomorrow competition," was the last sentence Momiji told her.

Before Kazuha could say anything, her damn phone was rang again.

 _Heiji Hattori_

Prince Heiji Hattori was in absolute panic. He couldn't find her anywhere. All of his call would be rejected or simply ignored and his text unanswered. Fear gripped his heart like an iron fist. His blood run cold, he even could start feeling cold sweat on his skin. He felt sick, his head spinning in circle and he wanted to puke. _She is his life_. Losing her, he would gone crazy. Indeed he was now


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Starting from this chapter I add some characters from Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) for the purpose of the story only. I also down own Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) and all characters inside

Thank you for reading. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it so far

* * *

Who the hell is this Momiji Ooka girl, Kazuha's mind wandering because she seemed persistent in fighting her. Her phone kept ringing or beeping with messages, which all she ignored. She walked to her destination. A dojo in Kyoto. In case everyone forgets, she is an actress and now she was standing in a front of her friends house, the one she knew could and would help her tomorrow

A limp Heiji Hattori just lay with empty and unfocus eyes on his bed. One impossible view. Usually the dark-skin Prince was full of energy, loud, noisy and arrogantly jumping around here and there. Now, he even struggling to breathing. Though this is not the first time Kazuha and him separated. But they always kept in touch by texting or calling each other. Usually from her being actress, took scenes in abroad or him with his cases, with his best friend Kudo. Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered Kudo. Yes, Kudo always could help him when his own brain went disfunctional as now. Quick, he dialed his number.

In three dial tones, Kudo answered "Moshi-moshi Hattori what ...".

"Kudo. I need your help," he cut him impatiently as usual. In the other line Kudo sighed

"What's wrong with Heiji?" Heizo asked his wife.

"Kazuha-chan," was the smart answer from Shizuka, which Heizo Hattori immediately understood.

"They're quarelling? So what's new about that? They seemed do that everytime," the husband chuckled.

"Seems like she dumped him," now it's the wife who's chuckling while her husband burst laughing.

"Control yourself, Heizo. You absolutely don't want Heiji or the servants watch you laughed like this," Shizuka calmly warned her husband.

"Sorry Dear," he answered as he tried to hold back his laughter. Shizuka shaked her head as she smirked herself, knowing exactly the reason behind her husband suppress laughed. Though it was their son who seemed get dump, but she must admit that Kazuha did the right thing. She did change Heiji in so much way better, though her boy still somehow arrogant and rude. Something that not even she and Heizo as his parents could do

"So, what do you think about it?"

As bored as he was, Shinichi Kudo was a truly great friend. He listened patienly as his ahou friend, named Heiji Hattori who are also annoying, arrogant and rude Prince, explained his problem about missing Kazuha to him.

"Hattori, Kazuha-san most likely still in Osaka. Or Kyoto. And I thou ...," again, Kudo was cut rudely as realization dawn upon the Prince.

 _Kazuha was in Kyoto_.

Most probably. Why didn't he think about that?

He dialed another number in the lightning speed.

"This is Prince Heiji Hattori. You **_have_** **_to do_** exactly as I say, unless you want to get fired right now ...," he bark the order sharply to whoever poor and unlucky operator crew that so unfortunate picked up the phone of His _so oh_ Majesty Prince Heiji Hattori

"Oi ... Hattori ...," _tut-tut-tut_

Did those tanned Prince just hang up his phone? Seriously? All Shinichi Kudo could do was look down at his cellphone in disgust. What a great friend he was

'Just you wait, Kazuha,' his now strangely more exciting mind than furious one chanted.

'Once I found you, I'll lock you up in a room so you can't ditch me again,' his mind continued as he grinned and shoved clothes in a travelling bag.

 _Or you can kiss her_. A strange voice entered his brain, made him stop dead in track.

Who's that? Turned his head to the left and right, Prince Heiji then laughed nervously. Must be his imagination, as he continued to shove the last pieces of his garment inside the bag, slower this time, then zipped it.

He, Prince Heiji Hattori want to kiss Kazuha? Pffftt ... Don't make me laugh. However that thought seems so interesting to be considered

"You want to go to Kyoto? Right now? Do you realise tomorrow you will be in Kyoto as well? Karuta competition in case you are forgotten? Young man, are you sure you are not kidding?!" A series of questions from his mother, only answered by a single nod from the black skin Prince that was way too excited to go find Kazuha in Kyoto.

And he definitely would not received no as the answer.

"Sorry Mother but I will still leave with or without your permission," was all his answer as he begun to walk outside.

"Heiji!" Shizuka yelled for her son, but a hand grabbed her shoulder to prevent her.

Turned her head, it was Heizo's. "Let him be, Shizuka. He know how to take care himself. Beside, Otaki would go with him" .

"But, Heizo ...," .

"Shizuka," Heizo's gentler voice cut hers

"Our son now is a man. Look at him. His protectiveness to Kazuha. Don't you understand? Do you really want to separate him with the love in his life?".

At this Lady Shizuka Hattori startled. Slowly, she smiled gently to her husband as he did the same.

Glancing one more time as the back of his son that start to faded, she took her husband's hand in hers. "Let's go to sleep. We don't want to be late for tomorrow, do we?".

Smirking was all his answer


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

"Princess Kazuha's now in Kamiya Dojo," Otaki - his father right hand - informed him in the limousin as they ride to Kyoto.

Kamiya Dojo? Heiji's eyes grew wide. No way. Kamiya Dojo was that _man_ home. _Kenshin Himura_. The man that once widely gossiped as Kazuha's love interest, before he took over his place. Wait, why did she even at Kamiya Dojo?

"Otaki, are you sure about this?" Heiji asked him hoarsely.

"Yes Sir," Otaki answered confidently.

She's in Kamiya Dojo without inform him. She even ignored all of his efforts to called and texted her. What the hell was happening right now? Heiji's mind wandering in possibilities, which somehow all ended with she and the stupid red head Himura making out or dating or did anything that he definitely didn't like. His blood begun to boil as their destination getting near

Yes, Princess Kazuha was in Kamiya Dojo, asking her friend, Kenshin Himura, best swordsman she ever know, the way dodging attack with sword. As much as good she's in wushu, karate, taekwondo even archery, she's not good with sword fighting. Much prefer kick and punch her enemies or simply shot them with arrows. But her enemy now supposed to be sniper. Shooting with arrow will need more time. And the ahou maybe ended with bleeding ass. Dodge the bullet with sword would be much preferred. Then, Kenshin Himura was her hope

To be truth, he was once her love interest. No, they never dating. They just have crush. Well, actually, she was the one who had crush at him. While he, maybe look at her as his little sister. When he told her he was getting married to Kaoru-san, owner of Kamiya Dojo, also not a surprised, she could feel her heart actually broke. But, of course she respected him and his chosen bride. Wished him and Kaoru a happy and blessed marriage, before she found another _ahem_ love interest. Well, maybe. Who else if not that baka ahou Prince Heiji Hattori. Funny thing she didn't even realize if she like or maybe even love him. Until Momiji Ooka appeared and the attempt with him being assassinated just came out nowhere. She just know she have to protect him. Just like he always protects her. It could be catagorized as love, isn't it?

Here they are. In the front of Kamiya Dojo gate. Prince Heiji stepped out from the still walking but near stopping car. Started to knocked the wood gate impatiently, more like he almost break it down when finally he heard steps come in with grumbling.

"Who the hell is that ...," a very annoying Sanosuke Sagara opened the gate just for shoved rudely by Heiji.

Blinking in surprise, Sanosuke still didn't recognize the bastard guest who just shoving him rudely then he yelled

"Oi, who the hell are you ...,". And next he know he felt a hand tapped his shoulder. Otaki along with two other body guards bowing in apologize for their Prince

Panting and sweating, Princess Kazuha and Kenshin Himura were just about to finish their eight rounds she's jokingly named _How To Dodge The Sniper Attack In Order To Protect The Black Skin Ahou Prince_. As for Kenshin's next attack which she could avoid, but alas tripped on her own feet and fell down.

"Ouch ...," Kazuha groaned in pain, as she's glancing at her now slightly swollen ankle. Great, now her ankle swollen. How she supposed to protect him with her purple ankle tomorrow?

"Kazuha-san, are you alright?" too captured with her swollen ankle and her will to protect Heiji, Kazuha didn't realize that Kenshin already knelt in front of her, made her blushing a little. He was Kenshin. He still somehow have special spot in her heart.

"Let me see your ankle," Kenshin said as he started took her ankle in his hand.

"You didn't have to do that. It's not really hurt, you know," Kazuha explained as her blush getting redder. And suddenly the door opened, surprised both person inside. Kazuha's eyes widened in shock.

" _Heiji?_ "


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

All Heiji saw were misunderstandings. What the hell just happened in here? Kazuha and the red head Himura.

They were panting.

They both sweating.

Their clothes and hair disheveled.

Her face was so red.

And his hand. He had touched her. Okay, he may touched her, her swollen ankle. But what did the now extremely dangerous and jealous Heiji see was Himura has touched his Kazuha improperly. And her red face said she had allowed him.

Did he and her ... Are they just ... No way. _'This is not happening_ ,' his mind replying the words over and over. Kazuha would not do this to him. She would not betray him.

But, then he remembered the fact that she left without telling him.

Or answered his call.

Or texted him back.

Shaking in rage, Heiji just looked at the pair with something that despair Kazuha's feeling. **_Hatred_**. And then without saying anything, he left her, again. But now he left her with so much hate in his eyes that she couldn't bear it. Moreover she didn't deserve it

She must explained to him. Determined to catching him, she ignored her ankle that started to sore.

"Heiji, wait. Please, let me explain," she called him, but Heiji ignored her and walking faster.

Half dragged her right leg now, Kazuha bit her lips as the pain begged her to stop. He was already outside the gate when Kazuha finally catched his right arm, which immediatelly he shrugged off, make her lost her balance and she would lying flat on her buttock if both Kenshin and Sanosuke didn't catch each of her arms.

"Heiji," she said in small voice

"Don't touch me, you filth!" his voice low and full of venom.

Kazuha's eyes widened in shock. Did he just called her **_filth_**?

"Please, it's not what you think ...," she tried again, her voice shaking, almost crying.

"Shut up!" Heiji now yelled at her in total rage and pure hate.

"I don't want to see your dirty face again!". And with that, he went inside the car.

Otaki was the first one who out from his shocked state, followed by the other two guards. Doubted for a moment before he heard his Prince yelled his name, Otaki still bowed slightly to Princess Kazuha before he and the two guards went inside the limousin, left her alone.

"What did just happen?" Finally a highly confuse Sanosuke asked. Next followed by Kazuha broke crying. While Kenshin sighed in pity

They back to Osaka that night. Prince Heiji didn't say anything while others were to afraid even to breathing. As soon as they arrived to Naniwa Castle, the Hattori Residence, Prince Heiji went straight to his room.

Actually he didn't believe that Kazuha would did **_that_** with Kenshin. His heart screamed to him to get rid that thoughts. But his brain said different. Plus he's a detective.

As a detective, what did he see was the evidence. Proof. No need for explanation. He chose to believe his brain.

He just didn't know how regret he would be. Soon

Today was the day. Even though her head pounded, her eyes like panda's, the pain on her right leg were killing her, and he definitely didn't want to see her again, as he declared yesterday by himself, she still would save him from both dating the unknown girl and get killed.

After that, oh well, she might be just left him.

She could do that. Afterall, she had survived the broken heart feelings from her crush to Kenshin before. And this would not be different. Plus, there were Momiji girl that would take care of him.

But somehow, she knew what did she feel towards Heiji was totally different from Kenshin. It just barely a crush to Kenshin. As for Heiji, it was **_love_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

Prince Heiji Hattori couldn't sleep. Thus at five in the morning he called his friend, Kudo.

Shinichi Kudo definitely didn't approve being called at five in the morning, except for serious case.

Watched the caller id, he groaned.

Heiji Hattori.

He did call him for cases, but often also for a little bit ' _guy talk_ '.

Shinichi actually feel sorry for the Prince of Osaka. He was the only child at his family. He yearned for having siblings, more likely, brother. Apparently the Kansai Prince chose him as his brother. Yawned for seconds, he picked up his phone.

"Moshi-moshi, Hattori,".

"Hey, Kudo," the other line answered surprisingly with a limp voice

Shinichi Kudo was shocked. Is this the same Heiji Hattori he knew for this long? As he listened patiently for his story, his eyes grew softer. Poor young Hattori Prince. Shinichi knows how much he love Princess Kazuha deeply. And yesterday event was definitely shocked him to the core. Boiled his blood to the oblivion, made him deducted irrational things.

And his mouth. Sighed, Shinichi know Prince Heiji Hattori was a hot tempered guy. There were times when his mouth running faster than his mind, doesn't matter how genius he actually was. As Heiji finished his seems so tragical love story, Shinichi knew it was the time to right the wrong not just for Heiji's but also for Kazuha's sake as he knew the poor Princess definitely innocent.

"Listen, Hattori ..."

A very shocked Heiji Hattori could do nothing. He just sat on his bed, eyes widening in horror as Kudo's voice replayed on his brain.

 _You've been targeted to be assassinated by that Black Organization_.

 _Informed Kazuha_.

 _Sniper_.

 _She wants to protect you_.

 _Dodge the bullet with sword_.

 _Learn with Kenshin Himura_.

 _Best swordsman ever_.

So, so yesterday was a misunderstanding?

" _She wants to protect you_ _"_.

No. Oh God, no. Please this is not happening.

" _She wants to protect you_ _"_. He tried to imagined the scene before him.

They were panting. They both sweating. Their clothes and hair disheveled.

No, they didn't do _that_.

" _She wants to protect you_ _"_. They most probably exercise how to dodge the bullet with sword.

 _For his sake_.

Yet, he accused her as _filth_

He had to find her. Now. And he would begged and grovel himself at her feet if needed. He'd do anything. Anything.

With that thought, he grabbed the keys of his motorcycle and run like a mad


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

"Moshi-moshi. Kudo-kun? What is it? Pardon? My voice? Oh, seemed I just catch a cold this morning when I woke up".

Liar, Shinichi thought for he already heard the truth story from Hattori. Her voice hoarse, just like after crying for hours. But he preferred to say nothing.

"Kazuha-san. There's something I want to inform you ..."

Shinichi Kudo sat down watched his cellphone, replayed his conversation with Princess Kazuha.

"So, he knew," She sighed.

"Arigatou, Kudo-kun. But you don't have to do this. Yes, he can be so dense," he could feel that Princess Kazuha's voice somehow about to give up on the dense Prince Hattori.

"Kudo-kun? Are you still there?" made him snap.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm little bit spacing out. What did you just say?".

" _This morning I considered a thought that I might be give up on him_ ". Yes, as he thought

He really like Princess Kazuha. She's a genius, beautiful, yet modest princess he ever met. Even as genius as he already was, he still learnt a lot from her. She and Hattori definitely were destined to be together and undoubtely would make a perfect combination. Alas, Hattori was way too stupid to know how lucky he was.

He just hope she didn't give up on his friend yet, for he knew losing Kazuha practically has equal means with killed Hattori.

Shinichi actually want to warned her about the possibility that Hattori might just on his way to her. But, when he realized she would leave Kamiya Dojo upon hearing this, he set aside his thought. They must worked on this by themselves. He just prayed everything would work better

Heiji sped up. Received so many yelled and angry honks. But he didn't care. He just want to meet Kazuha as soon as he could.

 _Kazuha, Kazuha, Kazuha_. Her name repeated over and over in his mind.

' _Don't leave me, Kazuha. Please, forgive me_ ,' Heiji's thought as he finally arrived at the main street of his destination. Kamiya Dojo

The competition would not be start for the next three and half hours. Kazuha sat peacefully at Kamiya Residence's backyard, her eyes softly following Keiko and Kyoko Himura, the twin girls belong to Kenshin and Kaoru, as both the girls happily running each other.

"Tea, Kazuha-san?" Kaoru asked as Kazuha turned her head to her left, smile softly at Kaoru.

"Arigatou, Kaoru-chan," Kazuha answered as she returned her eyes back to the twin girls and Kaoru started to pour the tea.

"They're adorable, Kaoru-chan,".

Looked up from the tea to Kazuha's beautiful yet sad face, Kaoru answered softly "Arigatou, Kazuha-san. Someday you will have your own. Hopefully with the one you really love".

Of course Kaoru meant Heiji. But, after what just happened yesterday, it seemed impossible. Just when she opened her mouth to answered her, the door sliding open as Kenshin's voice cut her

"Kazuha-san. You have a guest," he announced calmly. The guest has following the host, revealing himself and Kazuha's eyes grew wide unbelievably.

 _Heiji Hattori_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

"Hei...ji," was all she could say as he approached her slowly.

He didn't want to scare her for she at this very moment indeed looks like frightened deer, which devastated him. She wasn't suppose to be afraid of him.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the Himuras left, gave them privacy, which he didn't care as his eyes fixated just on her and he continued came closer until he stopped in front of her

Kazuha look up at Heiji with numbness. She jerked back in surprised as Heiji suddenly dropped on his knees in front of her. His face unreadable. And his eyes ... His eyes no longer held rage and hatred. Instead now it was filled with regret, shame, pain and something that she didn't think to ever found there. _Love_. Just for her

And then he pulled her into his arms. Crushed her firmly yet gently against his broad chest and started shaking. Slowly at first but soon become uncontrolably and Kazuha started to feel wetness on her left shoulder.

Was Heiji ... _crying?_ Sighed in understanding, she hugged him back, earned a little jerk on his body as she ran her hand up and down on his back, soothing him

He wasn't suppose to cry, _damn it_. He was a man. A prince. He should pulled himself together, not being sappy like this. But this was Kazuha. The only woman he loved. And he almost lost her because of his own stupid misunderstanding. Yet, there he was, with her.

He was pretty sure she would mad to him or even slapped him hard, which he would receive it gladly. But she didn't say anything nor judge him. Instead, this amazing, to good to be true woman, hugged him back and what did just she doing? Run her delicate hands up down his back in soothing manner? She understood though he didn't say it. That he was sorry. The he was longed to be with her. That he _love_ her

"I'm sorry," was all he could say hoarsely as his cries subsided.

"I know," she answered him.

They stayed in this position until a soft grumble heard. It could be his stomach, or hers. Or even both. Chuckling nervously, both released themselves from each other. Their faces as red as tomatoes as they looked at everywhere, except each other faces.

Heiji was the first who react. He offered her his hand and said "Let's get something to eat".

Smilling beautifully at him, that made his heart beating faster, Kazuha reached Heiji's hand and as she picked up her own weight, a sharp pain at her right ankle jolted her, made her almost stumbled back in sit position if Heiji didn't catch her waist, steadied her.

"What's wrong?" his voice now filled with worry, asked her. Somehow Kazuha has forgotten her now officially purplish swollen ankle. Laughed nervously for she didn't want to worry him and burdened him more with guilty feelings, she answered "Nothing. You go first, Heiji. I'll catch you up in a moment".

But of couse Heiji didn't believe her. Sensing there was definitely something wrong, he began to inspect her. Being keen as detective as he was, his first and only suspect was something around her leg. Her ankle perhaps. Because she wore socks, he didn't realize it.

After gently put Kazuha in sit position, Heiji knelt in front of her, taking both of legs in his hands. When his hand just barely picked up her right ankle, he could feel her tense. Look up on her face, Heiji found that Kazuha was bit her lips and cringed in pain. Sighing, somehow he know what did he would find behind the sock

"What happened?" Heiji didn't believe what did he see. There were a purple ball on her right ankle.

Did she fell down? Kazuha was not a clumsy girl so the thought has dismissed.

Did she tripped on something? Most probably, because she did trip on her own leg when she had aikido tournament once, though she still won the tournament magically and ended bandaged for a week.

However, this thought make Heiji's eyes widened.

' _Please don't tell me she was tripped on her own leg when she got sword exercise with Himura_ ,' Heiji gulped, afraid it was the truth.

 _She wants to protect you_.

Again, Kudo's word reach his mind. Yet, she said it was nothing.

Perhaps she didn't want to burdened him more with guilty feelings, his amaze thought made him look up at her in pure love.

 _Kazuha, what will I do without you?_

He wouldn't survive without her. He didn't even want to


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

"Heiji, put me down!" Kazuha squaked in embarrassment as Heiji carried her in bridal style.

"No," he answered curtly.

"But, this is embarrassing..," her voice dead in whisper as she looked hurt written all upon his handsome face.

"Sorry, I know you want to help me," she said as her hands come to wrapped his sturdy neck. He just nodded at her in as the answer and kept carrying her inside the house

"Hattori Ōji-sama, what will you do now after knowing about your assassination?" Kenshin Himura asked him as Kaoru helped Kazuha getting ready for the competition.

"I already called my father. He would take care everything," He said flatly.

As much as he knew he owe this red head Himura an apologize for misunderstanding, he definitely would not give him one.

Seems like Himura also didn't mind. Somehow, Himura has same personality with Kazuha. Both are way too modest even though they are highly skilled almost at everything, which made Heiji felt insecure.

Besides, he knew that Kazuha had been in love with this red head samurai before. She even admitted it bluntly when he asked her some years ago. When Himura about to marry the Kamiya Dojo owner. Kazuha did say it was probably just crush, because she considered Himura as her older brother and her protector.

Well, he too was _one year older_ than her. If she want an older brother, he would happily obliged.

But better she doesn't look him as her older brother because years later he would propose her. Too bad if she considered marrying her older brother, right?

As for her protector? Oh, please. He would _die_ for her, just as simple as that.

And now this red head Himura asking him about his plan? Did he really think he would risking Kazuha's life in order to save his own?

Heiji pulled back his words about Himura highly skilled at almost everything. Himura was stupid red head.

He, Heiji Hattori would protects Kazuha, even though it would costs him his own life

* * *

 **Note** : I got the last sentence from the newest Detective Conan Movie 21 : Crimson Love Letter


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

Finally they were here. The karuta competition.

Again, Heiji carried Kazuha in bridal style, despite of her protests all through the way, which also earned them whispers and pointed fingers from the crowd, mostly blushing girls.

Heiji didn't care. Better them watch and concluded themselves.

He continued to carried the now red tomato face girl in his arms to their destination.

As he gently put her down, careful with her now bandaged right ankle after they reached the place where all contestants gather, Heiji took Kazuha's hands in his before saying

"Kazuha. I want you to know that whatever the result, I-I mean whoever the winner and I must go date with," at this he cringed in disgust while Kazuha smiled softly. "It means nothing. You know I didn't want it," he continued as he tore his left hand while his right still holding hers then he put his left hand on her right cheek, stroking it lovingly with his thumb as he said something she never thought before.

 _"You are the only one who means everything to me"_. The now red face Kazuha could only watch his face in astonishment.

"Uh, su-sure," she stuttered. "It was just one date, one day and one dinner, right?" she started laughed nervously.

Heiji only watched her cute red face when he's actually want to kiss her, badly.

Clearing his throat, Heiji continued awkwardly

"But it doesn't mean you just give up, you hear me? Promise me, at least you would do your best to win me," he winked in perverted way then he leaned on and gave her a peck on her lips, which made her own eyes growing as large as plate and earned gasps for another contestants, for they were already become the center of attention.

Then he walked casually towards the stage, left the poor young Princess alone to defend herself from other jealous females contestant.

Her first kiss

It was her first kiss.

Yes, she was an actress who won Best Actress titles for years in Academy Awards and Golden Globe.

But she never did any sexual scenes. Not even just kissed her coworker.

She still a virgin in every inch of her body.

And now, this stupid dark skin Prince just stole her very first kiss ever. In the most unromantic way and place, for the goodness sake.

Thank God, she was love him.

If not she would punch him on his face

 _Hard_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

I made Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa 2 different persons, since in this story all of them are actors/actresses

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

Prince Heiji Hattori could not believe what did he see. Is this the same Kazuha with karuta card two days ago? No, it can't be.

The Kazuha two days ago was sucks and definitely would be lost even at the first match.

But the now Kazuha who fought down there was incredible.

Her strategies were brilliant. Sometimes she fooled her opponents with her confuse idiotic face. Meanwhile at the other time she looked blank and unreadable.

This is the fastest karuta game he ever seen, yet the most exciting one. And he knew, he wasn't the only one who think the same. From the upper stage, he could see his parents, The Prince and Princess of Kyoto also his grand father, The Prince Imperial of Kansai himself with his grandmother, The Princess of Shiga as the honourable guests and the all of the audience, including The Himuras, and also Kudo who brought his girlfriend Ran Mouri and her father, Kogoro Mouri, Conan-kun, Professor Agasa and Haibara-san also watch the game as excited as him.

Fastly Kazuha made her own way to semi final. After defeated all of her rivals easily, she was declared as the first contestant who reached final, while the other side of contestants just entered the semi final stage

Momiji Ooka was actually scared. She was the champion of karuta game for years.

Yet, this Princess Kazuha who just merely learnt karuta in two days, which is actually just for hours with her computer after Prince Heiji snapped at her stupidity in karuta, has advance her in much way better.

She just entered semi final stage. While the Princess already beaten all of her rivals and declared as the first finalist, waiting for her last opponent.

Momiji would be honored to be that person


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

As Kazuha waited patiently for her last opponent in waiting room, which she strangely sure it would be Momiji, her mind reeled back at the accidentaly glance at the audience as she saw familiar face in the crowd, _Nadine Moreau_. The French contract killer. Most deadly one yet never captured. Moreau even smile in challenging way when she found Kazuha's eyes on her.

What did she doing here? Watching karuta game? No way in chance.

Killed her or Heiji in this middle of audience? She wasn't sure for what she knew Moreau works in calm and calculate way with no witnesses at all.

She's still occupied in her thought when she heard her last opponent's name has been announced.

 _Momiji Ooka_.

Take a deep breath, Kazuha walked out of the waiting room

For Momiji Ooka, today was the toughest karuta battle she ever fought as the contestant.

Not just she want to win the grand prize, Prince Heiji Hattori so bad. But also she has to facing her utmost opponent, Princess Kazuha. As much as she dislike her, Momiji was amazed at the Princess.

No wonder Heiji was falling in love with her. Infatuated even.

There she was. Why did she kept glancing left and right? Did she nervous? Good, she should be. Because she, Momiji Ooka would not back down without fight.

Be prepared Your Highness

As Kazuha walked back to facing her last opponent, she glanced left and right, looking for Moreau, but can't find her.

Was she just dreaming? There's no way Moreau come to Japan, actually.

But, she was smiling at her. Challenging her. Could it be just her imagination?

She kept wondering as she tried to walk normally, didn't realize that Heiji watching at her with worry written upon his face and eyes.

 _What's wrong, Kazuha?_

The final stage of Karuta game was absolutely thrilling.

At the one side, Princess Kazuha, even though still as brilliant as before, somehow was distracted, much for Prince Heiji's worries.

Meanwhile at the opponent side, Momiji Ooka, she showed fear towards the Princess, yet determined to win thus made her fought better.

So far, both the girls had been collected same scores, until the juror decided the next card first finder and show it up high would be declared as the winner.

That was it.

Everyone held their breath until as the description of the card they must find announced.

The two contestants quickly scanning the spread cards to find it.

There it was.

Next, as it zoomed on the screen at the same moment, both hands grabbed the card.

Both girls look at each other then Momiji said "I'm sorry Your Highness. Seems like Heiji-kun would still be mine ...".

Not even give Momiji chance to finished her blabbering about Heiji-kun, much to her jealousy, Kazuha snatched the card from Momiji's hand and had show it up high when she answered her now stumbling forward opponent

 _"If you want to kill your enemy, just do it. You talk to much"_.

And then the Karuta game end.

The winner is Kazuha

* * *

 **Note** : I'm sorry if the karuta competition wasn't as exciting as perhaps you are waiting for, because personallay, I also didn't understand the game. Still, I made Kazuha win, of course. There's no way Heiji would date with any other woman beside her, at least in my fan fiction (^_^)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

Prince Heiji Hattori swelled with indescribable happiness as he witnessed Kazuha's won the competition.

Without waiting the master of ceremonies handled him as the prize to the winner, the Prince ran towards her. He would personally gave himself as her prize, willingly

Princess Kazuha didn't realize that Prince Heiji ran to her, as her eyes now scanned her surrounding, hoped she would find a glance of the blonde Moreau. If she was sent to kill Heiji, then Kazuha need to find her as soon as possible.

Too concentrated to find Moreau Kazuha has squeaked in surprise as she felt strong arms encircling her waist and the next she know, she'd been twirled around by a very happy Prince Heiji Hattori.

"He...Heiji!" Kazuha's high pitched voice was drowning in Heiji's laughter of happiness before finally he put her down gently, remember her bandaged ankle.

Feeling no longer could control himself, he confessed to her _"I love you. So much"_

Momiji Ooka, not yet recovering from the shock after her lost in Karuta, the first one after so many years being the champion, she actually _dead inside by broken heart_ as she saw the love of her life, the only man that she ever love since she was just a kid, Prince Heiji Hattori himself, ran towards her opponent, the winner of the game, Princess Kazuha to personally gave himself as her prize, not even bother to wait to be handled legally from the juror or the master of ceremonies.

What next she saw even more painful for her as the Prince twirled his beloved Princess happily and finally confessing his love to her.

There, in front of her, too blind to see they were actually in the middle of the audience, Prince Heiji Hattori had confessing his undying love to Princess Kazuha, which made Momiji Ooka along with all of the audience simply couldn't breath

 _"_ _I love you. So much,"_

Heiji couldn't believe it. He finally said it, confessing in the middle of the audience of karuta competition.

That included his parents and his grandparents. Also Kudo and the Himuras, for much his annoyance.

Oh well, it was already happen.

He couldn't take it back. He wouldn't. He is in love with Kazuha, afterall. Had been crazy infatuated of her even maybe since the first time he lays his eyes upon her years ago. He knew somehow she would be the one for him. He _just_ knew

"He-Heiji, I don't know what to say," the now totally red face Kazuha answered in very small voice.

Yet, Heiji could still heard her since the audience somehow mysteriously was far too quiet.

 _"Say that you love me too,"_ Heiji answered her in teasing and loving tones.

Kazuha looked up in disbelief. He's not Heiji. Since when Prince Heiji Hattori was so blunty about love?

As much as she couldn't believe this new Prince Heiji Hattori that just confess his love for her, Kazuha knew he was right. She also in love with him. Why did she become a coward now while he declared his love for her like a man?

Well, she _is_ a woman.

But, she also loves him.

Take a deep breath as she checked her feeling for him for the last time before made her own declaration, _yep, she loves him_ , which she found the answer almost immediately before finally she looked up to him, smiling beautifully to him and said the words he was dying to heard

 _"I love you too, Heiji"_.

The two lovers didn't know their declaration of loves to one another practically killed a woman in front of them.

 _Momiji Ooka_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

 _I love you too, Heiji_. _I love you too, Heiji_ , _I love you too, Heiji_.

Kazuha's sweet voice replayed over and over to his brain, like the music to his ears.

Overwhelmed with happiness, Heiji pulled Kazuha into a kiss. Actually he just stole another kiss from her for the second time that day, but she didn't mind this time, as she kissed him back.

No, it wasn't hot and passionate kiss. Perhaps they would share it someday later, but definitely not now.

It was just lips on lips, a pure and chaste kiss as the seal of their declaration of love. And the crowd of audience exploded with noise

The noise from the audience jerked Kazuha back into reality. Pushed a now shock and very hurt Heiji Hattori, which absolutely misunderstood her action as rejection after realization, she muttered a name to him _"Nadine Moreau"_.

And he catched her meaning almost immediately by asked her back "Where?"

"Some- _where_?" she looked so unsure as she started scanning the audience.

No Moreau.

Heiji followed her every movements with worry. She must be to tired thus imagined the blonde Nadine Moreau.

Sighed, he took her tensed face with both of his hands

"Kazuha, calm down. Moreau wasn't here. She was somewhere in France or Europe, killing another," at this Kazuha's eyes widening and Heiji chuckled then put his forehead on hers.

Closing his eyes, he added "Let's go home. You must be very tired. And we still need to treat your ankle," he finished and kissed her forehead softly.

Was Heiji right? Was it just her imagination? Nadine Moreau who smile challengingly at her?

She didn't know it anymore. But Heiji's right that she was indeed tired. And the pain on her right ankle started to screaming at her because she ignored them during the karuta game.

Thus when Heiji picked her up, again carried her in bridal style, Kazuha let him and encircling her arm on his sturdy neck. Within minutes, Kazuha fell asleep in Heiji's arms

In the most hidden corner, a shadow watching as the famous pair Prince Heiji Hattori and Princess Kazuha left their spot.

Damn him, he wasn't suppose to ran down the stage.

Damn her, for become a winner.

If she didn't win, her target, Prince Heiji Hattori would still on the stage where she could sent him bullets, like she ordered to.

Sighing in annoyance, the shadow flipped her blonde hair.

Her boss didn't like failure.

And she _just failed_.

Because of her.

 ** _Dianne_**

* * *

 **Note** : Just want to remind Dianne was the _real_ name of Kazuha.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

They didn't back to Naniwa Castle, The Hattori Residence in Osaka, that night.

Instead, the Kansai Imperial Family stayed at Kyoto Imperial Palace along with some of friends like Kudo, Ran Mouri and her father, Kogoro Mouri, Conan-kun, Professor Agasa and Haibara-san.

Even Kenshin, Kaoru with their twin girls and Sanosuke Sagara also invited by his father as their gratitude. Otaki was also there.

His mother said it was just a dinner for celebrating Kazuha's winner on karuta game.

But Heiji knew better. As Kazuha slept peacefully now, there's no way the dinner was about celebrating her victory.

It was more likely to celebrating _ahem_ the new lovers that just confess each other in the middle of audience. Who else if not Heiji and Kazuha, of course.

When Heiji urging his mother to tell him the truth, The Princess of Kyoto just smirked as the answer to her son

As the night's getting late, the dinner soon become out of control for adults, included Prince Heiji and Shinichi Kudo since both are 25 years old now.

They drank too many sake and began to laugh uncontrollably.

At first Prince Heiji didn't want to getting drunk for he want to take care of Kazuha tonight. But his father said they have hundred of maids that would take care of her. Besides, now she was sleeping inside the palace. No harm could happened on her actually.

Thinking his father was right, he started to drank sake.

As the adults become drunk, left only Ran Mouri and Kaoru who put her daughters to sleep, actually their laughs woke up Kazuha who just to sleep two rooms away from them.

Blinking in sleepiness, Kazuha tried to recognize her surrounding when her phone rang.

Reached for it, as Kazuha pulled herself on sitting position, cringing a little on her swollen ankle that wasn't hurt as bad as before, she answered the phone without watching the caller id before.

"Moshi-moshi?" her voice a little bit hoarse.

" _Parlez en Anglais ou en Français, Dianne car je ne parle pas Japonais_ " which literally mean ' _Do speak in English or French, Dianne for I can't speak Japanese_ '.

And Kazuha become rigid.

This voice ... Undoubtely...

 ** _Nad_** ** _ine Moreau_**

* * *

 **Note** : I didn't speak French. I used help from google translator since Moreau was French and Kazuha also could speak French. It was implicitly mention in Chapter 2, as Heiji won Olympiad in French Literature


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

"Je vois. J'ai donc eu raison, vous étiez ici à Kyoto" (I see. So I was right, you were here in Kyoto) Kazuha said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and continued

"Que voulez-vous Moreau? Tue-moi? Qui est votre cible maintenant?" (What do you want Moreau? Kill me? Who is your target now?)

Upon hearing this, Moreau laugh in insulting tone. "Vous connaissez ma cible. Lui. Votre nouvel amoureux. Prince Heiji Hattori. Mais, apparemment, je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer. À cause de toi" (You know my target. Him. Your new lover. Prince Heiji Hattori. But, apparently I was failed to kill him. Because of you).

Et maintenant, vous devez prendre la responsabilité (And now you must take the responsibility). Rencontrez-moi demain à Osaka Tower et je vous dirais ce que vous devriez faire (Meet me tomorrow in Osaka Tower and I'll tell you what you should do). Dix heures pointu (Ten o'clock sharp)"

And then Moreau hung up

"Osaka Tower ... Did Moreau mean by any chance is Tsūtenkaku (通天閣)?" Kazuha mumbled in wandering. Most probably for she couldn't speak Japanese and not familiar with Japanese names.

Her mind wandering further.

Why did The Black Organization chose _her_ , Nadine Moreau, to killed Heiji?

As far as she knows, The Organization didn't like using the outsiders.

And Moreau wasn't either friend or foe for she can be both.

You paid her diamonds, she'll work for you.

Your enemies paid her, she'll kill you. Just as simple as that.

It was all just business for her.

What a waste as for her appearance, Nadine Moreau was trully a beautiful woman. A _femme fatale_.

Yet, she was tainted her own hand with bloods by herself. And she must meet her tomorrow in Osaka Tower at ten o'clock sharp, which Kazuha also didn't mean to come late.

Which is strange.

She usually didn't like crowd


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

Now, first thing first, where was she? Her surrounding looks so traditional yet imperial

Could it be in a castle? Perhaps in Kyoto Palace.

And those laughing voices that woke her up, most probably come from drunken adults.

Then everything was fit in her mind.

The adults just gotten drunk after dinner party and now they were in Kyoto Imperial Palace. They couldn't be in Osaka for it needs more time for them to reach Osaka than stayed in Kyoto. Then it was mean tomorrow she must go back to Osaka in the early morning.

Seems like those drunken adults was including Prince Heiji Hattori himself. Good, he wouldn't awoke until at least tomorrow afternoon. Then she could meet Moreau by herself as she planned

When Princess Kazuha thought nobody knew her plans meet up with Moreau, she didn't know actually the little smart kid Conan Edogawa apparently heard her conversation with Moreau.

Not that he was meaning to eavesdropping anyway. But she just speaking when he just about using the loo.

At first Conan didn't pay to much attention. But then when he heard the Princess had spoken french, which immediately alarmed him, he was all ears.

If the conversation was about her personal life, then he would left the Princess in peace.

But then he heard Princess Kazuha mention about _kill me_ and _your target_ , he immediately knew it was serious and dangerous.

And he was one of the totally six people in the Kyoto Imperial Palace right know who fluent in French.

He might be doesn't know what did this Moreau had said on the other line.

He just had bad feelings that this Moreau was definitely a dangerous person.

And Kazuha nee-san was about to meet this dangerous person all by herself?

Well, she might have a plan.

But so did he


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

"Heiji ni-san. Please wake up," Conan was poking the face of Prince Heiji Hattori, as he tried to awake the Prince of Osaka who just unconcious along with all male adults as they slept spread here and there snoring loudly.

Heiji's hand tossed his little hand. "Go away," he said still sleeping then he curled to his right side, a sleeping Shinichi Kudo.

Felt a warm source next to him, Heiji which apparently still sleeping hugged his guy friend and mumbled "Hmm...Kazuha".

Conan sweat dropped. Did this Prince of Osaka just...hugging Shinichi Kudo ni-chan and thought it was Kazuha nee-san?

Worse, Shinichi ni-chan which also still sleeping, as he felt a warm arm hugged him, sighed in contentment "Hhh...Ran".

If Conan didn't know them better, he would thought they were gay.

Well, they are indeed looks like gay right now.

Smirking naughtily, Conan Edogawa took out his detective camera, made by Professor Agasa, which could took picture in the darkness yet the result was bright as if using flash light. Even more accurate.

Quickly, Conan took several pictures.

Hmph...take that.

He would use this picture next time those two young adults making fun of him.

Or even sent it to Ran nee-chan and Kazuha nee-san.

Revenge is sweet.

But now he needs to wake up this ahou Prince Heiji Hattori and told him about Kazuha nee-san's plans.

But how?

Smirking as suddenly idea crossing his mind, he come back to get his bow-tie.

Well, since Kazuha nee-san had somehow become the blood and flesh of the Prince of Osaka himself, everything about her was on his top priorities.

And now with his bow-tie in his palm, Conan speak up again, now in Kazuha's sweet voice "Heiji, please wake up. I need your help", which as Conan predicted before almost immediately made Prince Heiji Hattori's eyes snap open.

Fully awaken even from his state of drunkness.

Again, Conan sweat dropped.

 _The power of love_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

A now full alert Princess Kazuha just realize an eerie fact.

Moreau just called her. Where did she get her number by the why? It's her _private_ number.

She did has other number for her jobs and friends. But her private number was limited just for her parents, grandparents and her other closest family members. Oh, plus one ahou Prince and which just become her lover.

Becoming a princess by her own right from both her parents sides, all of her privacies were highly protected by her own personal royal guards. Including her private number.

But then, it was The Black Organization she was facing. A conversation with Kudo-kun definitely needed. He seemed know so much about this organization. But for now, she need to visit the loo for err...personal business

As the Princess carefully picked up her own weight, her sharp ear catch a very faint rustle voice of garment, she almost missed it.

' _What now_ ,' she thought in disturbance.

She didn't even meet Moreau yet there were another problem already.

Ssrrt ... There. It was heard again.

Actually her situation now was typically used in horror movie. She was inside a dark, traditional Japanese style room, _alone_. The room was so creepily quiet. And now there was faint rustle of garment.

Next, something sparkling on the floor catch her attention.

' _What is that?_ ' as she walked towards it, forgotten her destination to the loo.

Precisely at the same moment, yards away from the palace, a dark figure in black coat and hat, his long silver hair run along the wind smirked.

 _Gin_

* * *

Moreau girl would be his next victim.

One of the best contract killer, he remembered his boss said.

Yet, she was failed. Miserably.

And now he would finished it for her. Her postpone job first, then Moreau herself, soon after that

* * *

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him.

Captured his so majesty silver hair that wave along the wind.

 _Gin_.

She knew it was a trap, yet she still following his game. However, Gin didn't know that somehow the Princess has managed to grab her iron hairpin.

She'd played his game. Now it was his turn become her toy

* * *

Gin was now smile sadistically.

Get ready to blow his victim as he saw the innocent Princess knelt down to the sparkling thing, whatever it was, which put there by one of his man who disguised as a servant.

As she knelt deeper, Gin's pointing finger already pulled slightly on the trigger,

when all of sudden the glass broke, much for his shock, _the first time ever_ since he devoted himself as The Black Organization member.

His first thought it was might be him accidentaly pulled the trigger a little bit sooner. But apparently not.

It was her.

His _seems so innocent, yet actually amazing_ victim that somehow managed to breaking the glass window.

He didn't know with what.

He just know that the next time, the alarm yelled deafening.

All corners of the palace now flooded with bright light.

And their eyes met.

Her enraged one against his one who staring in amazement _at her_.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

"Heiji, please wake up. I need your help,"

As Kazuha's sweet voice reached his ears, Heiji's brain was clear itself in just a minute, confirmed his eyes to open.

 _Kazuha needs our help_. Snap open his eyes, blink out the sleepiness for seconds then ...

"Gah! _Get the hell away from me, Kudo_!" Heiji said pushed a still sleeping but actually innocent Shinichi Kudo when he saw how close he was with him, which gave him goose bumps.

"Huh?" was all Kudo said then curled back to sleep peacefully.

Man, they even _hugging_! Worse, **_he_** was the one who hugging Kudo. But no, he would never mentioned it to him. Kudo would think he's a gay, which of course not.

Wait, did he suppose to hug Kazuha instead of Kudo?

Speaking of Kazuha, where was she? Didn't she just asking for his help?

But, instead of Kazuha, Heiji found a grinning from ear to ear Conan-kun with the voice changer bow-tie of his.

Don't tell me this kid actually the Kazuha he heard before? Heiji was about to hit Conan on his head, when the little boy said the most magical word that rank first in Heiji's world.

" _Kazuha nee-san was in danger ..._ ,"

Just one unfinish sentence from Conan and Heiji was ran straight to Kazuha's room, before he heard broken glass crashed loudly, followed by blaring alarm.

Eyes widening in horror, there's only one thought in his brain.

 _No_...

 _Kazuha..._

* * *

 **Note** : Actually at first I considered if better to make Himura wake up, because being samurai and in the anime, Himura indeed always _on guard_. But, then again it was the story for Heiji and Kazuha, so ... let just make him sleep peacefully (^_^)


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : I did use some names of Japanese prefectures since the story was about Kansai region in Japan. But this is just for completing the story. No other intentions, at all. And pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

Gin's and Kazuha's eyes to eyes battle interrupted by the realization on both sides upon hearing the blaring alarm.

Gin, as quiet as always, left the scene, while Kazuha, know - _no_ \- sure, that Heiji would bragged in just, thinking for a moment what should she do when she just dropped, actually sat down on the spot she just stand.

And just in two more seconds, Prince Heiji indeed bragging the door himself, and ran to her as he found her just sitting seems distrait

Actually he want to yelled, screamed her name in worry, asking if she's alright and what happen, loudly.

But, one look at her face now and her distrait position hold him back.

"Ka...zuha?" he asked her carefully. And then she just simply look up at him, with 'O' shape mouth.

"Ahahaha ... Eh, Heiji. I was ... slipped," her answer was thick with unsure, he was sure she's lying. She even add, of course in her best acting style "Clumsy me," as she started shake her head as if upset with her own self.

Lie. She's lying, his first mind reaction told him.

Slipped? In the corner of the room? What did she even do here, in this spot she's now precisely sat down?

But, before he could ask further, the door burst opened as his family and friends now flooding the room.

Then, after a moment of awkward situation, Heiji's mother was the first to react "Kazuha-chan? Are you alright? Let's get you clean," The Princess of Kyoto said, which always see Kazuha as her daughter helped her to get up, before told the butler as they walked pass him, to clean up the room.

The butler just bowed down to the Princess as he shaked a little.

It's very faint, thus Lady Shizuka missed it. But it did caught Princess Kazuha's attention.

And then seconds later "Uwaaahhh...!" The said butler lunged at high speed at Princess Kazuha and Lady Shizuka. Something glistened in his hand.

"Get down!" Kazuha pulled Lady Shizuka down to the earth. Alas, the glistened thing somehow scratched Kazuha's upper arm before she's fully down.

Bruuukk...the noise of three people fell down echoing inside the room, which actually full with people.

The silence reign.

Lady Shizuka was in shocked.

Princess Kazuha, wounded on her upper arm.

While the butler, _dead_. Unmoving. A poisonous dagger fell from his now unliving hand.

This butler, Gin's man, the _traitor_ , poisoned after he failed at his mission. Yet still determined his dead was not in vain, which apparently so, because now at the very last of his breath, he has managed to killed his target successfully.

The now _poisoned_ Princess Kazuha


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

Especially to _ **blackismycolor31**_ :Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you are enjoy all of my stories

Review would make me happy (^_^)

* * *

Shinichi Kudo was actually the first person that recovered from the shock.

"Hattori...," just one word, jerked the Prince and then he ran to her, Kudo followed.

Knelt in front of her, actually ignored his mother and the dead body next to her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

She's alright. Even though her upper hand did bleeding and her eyes shut tight.

Quickly, he teared her sweater's long sleeve that now soaked with her blood. But, as Heiji was a doctor himself, he could tell her wound not bad. It just a scratch. At that time, he didn't know that she was poisoned.

The, when he looked up to her face, precisely at the same moment when Kazuha open her eyes and Heiji know something's wrong with.

Her eyes filled with panic, fear and _pain_. She seemed have difficulty in breathing, practically _choking_.

Heiji's eyes going wide _._

 _Asphyxia_.

And then he knew she's being poisoned.

For adding his already horror, Kazuha's mouth whispering something to him in labor.

" _Sa...rin_ "


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

 _Sarin_.

One of the most deadliest poison for mankind. It's colorless and odorless liquid. It can be lethal even at very low concentrations.

It's a nerve agent. Death will occur as asphyxia due to the inability to control the muscles involved in breathing function.

Without even thinking, Heiji then do the only thing he could do at the very moment. Suck out the poison.

"Ha-Hattori!" Kudo gasped in surprise as he instictively put his hand on the Prince's shoulder, prevent him. What if he accidentally swallow the poison himself?

But Heiji, of course resist him. He would prefer die together with her because life without her was _pointless_ for him.

Continued to suck out the poison, it seems didn't help her much.

She's not getting better. Her pupils now constrict as she started to drooling slightly, followed by twitching and jerking.

 _No_...

 _Kazuha_...

 _ **Don't you dare to die on me!**_

And Heiji lower his mouth again to suck out the poison from her

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I did looking references for the poison. Both Arsenic and Cyanide are already familiars in my opinion, thus I looked further when suddenly, _bam_ ... I found it. _Sarin_. Even in Planet Deadly (here's the link : _human/deadliest-poisons-man/2_ ) it was mentioned that Sarin was made famous by the attacks on the _Tokyo_ subway. Well, Tokyo is Japan's capital. That's it! And I chose it. Meanwhile the following symptoms and description are from Wikipedia.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

She wasn't suppose to die here and right now. But her body seems so disagree. She couldn't breath. Every fibers on her screamed asking for oxygen. She did try to breath with her mouth. Not help. Her body now twitching and jerking uncontrollably.

Is this the end?

Will she die? _Really_ die now?

She, the one who survive for being assassinated twice in her young age.

She, that actually just fooled Gin, which also apparently want to kill her.

No!

She didn't want to die, absolutely.

She didn't ready to leave her families and friends.

And _him_.

As she struggle to breath, she looked upon him.

Heiji Hattori. The one she love. The one she want to marry, someday.

 _No!_

 _Oh, God no!_

 _Please don't take me yet_.

Despite her condition now, her watered eyes look one more time at him.

 _Stop!_

 _Please just stop, Heiji!_

 _You could be die if you keep suck the poison out like this!_

She could actually heard his soul calling hers. Asking her for keep fighting. For not give up.

Begging her to not leave him, because they are one soul. Soul mate. And he would die soon after following her.

 _'I'm sorry Heiji'_ , she think as she close her eyes, feeling weaker.

 _I've been poisoned. I think I can't fight it anym_ ...

Wait, she was poisoned, right? Then, there might be still **one** more chance.

Open her eyes one more time in determination, she tapped her hand on Heiji's arm weakly, which Heiji didn't recognize. She was far to weak now to tap on him harder. Thank God, Kudo-kun was next to him and apparently her weak motion caught his attention as he called him

"Hattori, I think Kazuha-san want to tell you something," Kudo said to him

Turned his head way too soon, he might would have sore neck tomorrow, Heiji's devastated and surprisingly, watered a little watching at her with sorrowful face.

Think maybe she want to tell him her last words to him.

She did, but it was not her last word. Not yet, for she would not die today.

"An-anti-dote...," she said in choking voice. Totally put all of her efforts to say the word that would save her.

Heiji's eyes become wide.

 _The antidote_. How could he forget that.

Quickly, he's searching in the place he know where is it. She always put it there. _For emergency situation_ , she said. Ironically very much her situation now.

There, he found it. It was a lavender color antidote inside the medium syringe. Turned back to Kazuha, as he never move as quick as he did now, without doubt, he was just barely open the hem of her sweater, ready to pull it up, when he managed to turn at Kudo, commanded him curtly "Don't look!"

And then he pulled Kazuha's sweater up and aimed for the heart.

It was hard, actually since her body jerked uncontrollably.

But, with determination to save her, Heiji jammed the needle right on Kazuha's heart.

And then he pushed the pump, send the lavender antidote inside to her body, to help her fight the poison.

Slowly but sure, her body seemed to relax until she totally stop jerking and twitching, _but still breathing_.

And everybody could take their own breath in relief.

There's still much to take care of.

The dead body of the butler.

The media.

And her own imperial families, which absolutely would not happy upon hear this.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

Now, the case already handled by Kansai imperial guard, under the command of The Prince of Kyoto himself, since it was happen in his palace, with his consort that also considered as the victim and the culprit was actually one of his butler. The one he _thought_ was loyal.

Heizo Hattori was beyond enraged now. He would hunt down the brain of this case.

His son, The Prince of Osaka, Heiji Hattori seemed not interested in the case at all. Very unlikely him. But everybody know the reason, even without ask.

And now, the said Prince was do nothing except for sitting, more likely _waiting_ for Princess Kazuha who still unconcious, to be awake.

Kudo, keep accompany him. What a good friend he was. He even ask – no – _force_ him to take some of the antidote for his safety.

Good to know that Kazuha still have one more syringe filled with the same antidote, though smaller.

Shinichi Kudo, now sat next to his buddy Prince, was highly curious about the lavender antidote that seems so magical and want to ask him. Yet, he didn't want to bothering him, because he still look exhauted and somehow _sad_.

"You want to know about the antidote, don't you?" It was The Prince of Osaka's voice, more like statement than question.

"Well, yeah. If you don't mind to," he tried to seems not to interested, but Heiji know better. Kudo was _deadly_ curious

"It was her," Heiji started as he pointing the now sleeping beauty in front of them

"Kazuha was the inventor of the antidote"

Years ago when both of them still medical health students in Harvard

And Heiji's mind started to reeled back to the past


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

It was all started in one rainy but actually hot and sticky day.

Heiji still remember clearly how upset Kazuha was when they found a _dying_ dog on their way home.

The dog was choking and whimpering painfully as its body jerking, before finally gave up and become still forever. _Dead_.

There were a half piece of raw meat next to it that has bite marks. The dog was so thin. And the raw meat does seem to be so coincidental to be there.

Both Kazuha and Heiji just have one think in their mind.

The raw meat has been poisoned. The unknown person who did this use the raw meat as the bait. And the poor dog, must be very hungry to even realize that it was its last food ever.

But it was dead already. There's nothing they can do anyway.

"C'mon, Kazuha," Heiji's hand took Kazuha's arm since she was now looks paralyzed.

"Why?" was Kazuha answer in tiny voice, made Heiji come closer to her to catch her answer.

"Kazuha, it was just a dog...," Heiji did stop his words as he looked at Kazuha's eyes now blazing with anger.

"Heiji, maybe it was just a dog for you. But it has soul. A _live_ ," she said as she knelt before the dog.

"Heiji, it's pregnant," she said now in quieter and shaking voice, as she pointed to unmistakably the bump of pregnancy on its belly.

Didn't want Kazuha to be close to this already dead dog, Heiji took out his cellphone, called his _well_...secret agent to help him buried this dog.

Hell, this is even not their dog.

Yet, Kazuha, because she was so very in concern with every single of living creatures definitely would give him _silent treatment_ for days _o_ r worse _,_ weeks if he just pulled her to leave this stray dog without doing anything. That he absolutely doesn't want it.

* * *

"Kazuha, I already called some help. Let's go from here. They would take care of it," Heiji said as he closed his phone.

"Who?" Kazuha, as for she didn't know that actually they've been followed and protected by secret agents, since she really doesn't like for having bodyguards asked Heiji in confuse.

"Eh, a friend of mine. He's a ... vet," Heiji apparently slip about this secret agent lied to her with the first think idea that cross his mind, as he breathing in relief when Kazuha just nodding.

* * *

As they continued to walking home, Kazuha finally said to him

"Heiji, I've been thinking...".

'This is bad,' Heiji's brain told him.

A thinking Kazuha was definitely unstoppable until she reach her goals, even though the result might be spectacular.

"That maybe I would not just become a doctor. I...considered to become a _healer_ ," she finished with determination.

It's now Heiji's turn to be confuse.

She wants to be a healer? Isn't that same with doctor?

But he prefer to didn't say his opinion out loud.

Instead, he smile at her and support her, just like she always supports him "Sure," Heiji said as he stroking her head gently.

And then, about one year later, she did show him her lavender antidote, which she claimed could neutralized poison if it given to the victim within the first five minutes.

"Shot it right at the heart, Heiji. It's the fastest way," he remembered her words and highly agree with her.

He was jokingly called it _Lavi-Anti-Doti_ because of its color.

But, this _Lavi-Anti-Doti_ did save its own inventor, and Heiji would never call it with disrespectful again


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

Blink

Double blinks

Did he hear him right? Yes, he knew how smart and brilliant Princess Kazuha was. But, she created the antidote that actually could fight against one of the deadliest poison in the world in just merely _minutes_?

The _Lavi-Anti-Doti_

Wow, she's trully gifted. Then the Prince turned at him, smirked a little "Yes, indeed she is"

Huh? Did he just said it out loud? But, before Kudo could reply, the door slide open.

"Heiji, Kudo-kun. You have to leave the room now," Lady Shizuka ordered the two young men inside. Heiji's jaw hardened. 'What? Leave Kazuha now? There's no way he would leave...,' however, Heiji's mind interrupted as he catch a glimpse of a woman behind his mother.

Kazuha's mother

Kudo was leave in instant, before he bowed down to those three royals. Meanwhile, Heiji stubbornly still planted himself in the room

"Heiji!" Lady Shizuka called her son in warning tone, before the said son, stubborn Prince Heiji Hattori finally following his mother limply, bowed down his head to Kazuha's mother as they passing each other at the door

Leaving the mother and daughter alone in the room

Kazuha's mother just standing next to the bed, where her daughter was laid. After she was sure their Kansai hosts walked away, she open her purse, took out something inside a clear plastic bag

Something _blonde_

Hair

Belongs to Moreau's


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

Nadine Moreau was waiting impatiently for tomorrow to come. Here she was, in a small and dirty motel in a country she didn't even understand their native language, actually _afraid_. She didn't dare to stay at hotel, since the risks are higher.

Though it was her job for years, being a contract killer, with high consequences for being killed by her own target, before she could finish him or her.

But she never failed before. That was what she thought at the first time she received this work.

Kill Prince Heiji Hattori.

Snorted, she now realize it was _her_ their real target. Princess Dianne.

Moreau didn't know the reason but she didn't care either.

Apparently the Princess was way too smart, too calculate, too _dangerous_ even for The Black Organization. Thus, they targeted her love interest, in purpose for baiting her.

Anxious, Moreau look down at her wrist watch for the nth time. Just for the next few hours, she would be saved. Hopefully.

Moreau did thinking that she would actually surrendered to her, when she heard soft knocks at the thin wood this motel supplied as the door.

Who's that? She didn't wait for _anybody_.

The door was knocked again, a little harder now.

Took her revolver and hide it behind her back, she answered the door, open it as wide as the weak security key chain allowed.

A face, pissed and alerted, just like hers, that belongs to Princess Dianne herself showed.

Breathing in relief, Moreau close the door, undid the security key chain, before fully open the door for her in silent invitation gesture. Quickly and quietly, the Princess allowed herself inside Moreau's motel bedroom.

"Je pensais que nous nous rencontrerions demain. Et ... (I thought we would meet tomorrow. And ...)," Moreau look up at her face in suspicious "Je crois que je ne t'ai pas informé où étais-je?" (I think I did not tell you where I was?).

Princess Dianne just smiled oddly. "Moreau...," the Princess said, but cut off by Moreau's phone that suddenly rang.

Picked up her phone, Moreau told her "Excusez-moi" then she walked to the corner of the room, standing in the front of bed desk before answered her phone.

" _Oui_?" and suddenly Moreau felt her blood froze in her vein as the color drained from her beautiful face.

"Nadine, éloigne du Japon à la fois. Dianne vient d'être agressée par un poison. Elle ne pouvait pas vous rencontrer demain ... (Nadine, get away from Japan at once. Dianne has just been assaulted by a poison. She could not meet you tomorrow ...)".

In a slow motion, Moreau turned her head only to face the muzzle of the gun.

"Good bye, Moreau," was all she heard before the gun exploded, and Moreau's body feel down on the bed, unmoving and dead.

* * *

"Nadine Moreau has been executed," she informed her boss.

"Good. Your target next, our favorite Princess". The woman smirked, as she teared her mask off her face.

The mask that was the face of her next target, Princess Dianne.

"You can count to me, Boss!"

"We'll see that, _Vermouth_ ," and then her boss hung up the phone.

Vermouth then look at Moreau's dead body before smirked sadistically.

It's nice to brought a little souvenir for her next target, she thought as she took out her favorite small scissors that made from gold


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

Gin was upset. Even more. He was pissed off. He just failed in killing his target.

Thankfully he was one of the highest level in The Black Organization, thus he didn't been executed himself, _yet_.

And now, his boss sent the blonde woman, his coworker to finish Moreau, which apparently she was succeed and just report it proudly to his boss.

Gin was there when Vermouth called.

"We'll see, Vermouth," Gin smirked at the answer.

His boss never trully believe or count on anybody. Not even her and unfortunately, also him

* * *

It was the faint smell of cigarette smoke that awoke her which Princess Kazuha was highly dislike.

The smoking woman, standing next to the open window.

Who's that? She's looked so familiar, her still clouded mind try to recognized her.

"妈妈 (Mama)?" she called.

 _Weird_. As long as she know, her mother was not a smoker. But, she didn't grow up together with her, so she wasn't sure either.

Vermouth, which mistakenly thought the Princess called her Mama in English, instead of in Mandarin, after put off the cigarette, answered her in her best Mandarin dialect, but still use English.

"Sweetheart, how's your feeling? Are you feeling better already?" as she coming closer to her ' _daughter_ '.

The said daughter immediately recognize this woman was not her _real_ mother, because her real mother would always use Mandarin when they engaged in conversations.

Then, who is she? There's only one person who could imitating almost everyone, even speak in their accents.

 _Her_.

Then, the daughter answered her ' _mother_ '

"I'm fine, _Vermouth_!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

A shock face versus a flat one.

Vermouth even jerked a little in surprise before she's quickly regain control upon herself again.

 _Did she, Vermouth, the master of disguise just been unmasked?_ Just by one sentence and two questions.

 _Don't underestimate her, Vermouth_ , her boss said but she's to arrogant to even listening.

Well then, no more pretending.

Smirked mockingly, Vermouth took out her revolver "In case you want to know why I didn't kill you when you're asleep," she said while cocking her weapon, then threw the clear plastic bag that contain Moreau's hair inside at her

"My first and last gift for you," before she finally aimed her revolver towards the victim

* * *

To be truth, Prince Heiji Hattori was deadly afraid of Kazuha's parents.

They were the one who have fully and legally rights upon her as long as she's unmarried. That was including the rights to _betrothed_ her to _any_ man in their minds, which even think about it made Heiji highly upset.

Her father was a Hereditary Prince from a Principality. As much as nervous he was facing Kazuha's father, just like every young man felt upon facing their sweetheart's father, Heiji much prefer facing him rather than her mother because Kazuha's father has more open mind rather than her mother.

Meanwhile her mother was a Crown Princess of an Imperial Family, which has so much more complicated and uncompromized rules.

And his beloved Kazuha was second in line for both The Principality and The Empire.

Even though he was also a Prince by his own rights, a descendant from Japanese Emperor, and someday as the only child he would inherit the throne as The Prince Imperial of Kansai, somehow Heiji still felt inadequate, which absolutely ridiculous, as everyone know Princess Kazuha was not a type of Princess that would selecting her friends based on their social status.

Smile in content with that thoughts, Heiji's hand fingering a soft velvet box inside his pocket.

They still have a postpone date, since she was winning him at those karuta competition.

And he would propose her at the end of their date.

It's good that her mother was also here


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

Vermouth didn't like it.

Her victim was supposed to be afraid, like usual. Terrified with so much horror in their eyes, before she took out their lives, with so much satisfaction feelings filled her. Knowing she was their god at that moment. Their lives in her hands.

But, this young lady, her soon to be victim, was different.

Her face was, much to Vermouth's surprise, way too blank. Too _stupid_ to even realize that she would be dead in the next few seconds ahead.

"Could you at least tear off the mask? It felt so uncomfortable when you know the one who would end your life is your _own_ _mother_ ".

 _See_?

She even ask her to tear her mask off instead of pleading for her live, although her reason does make sense.

Still, Vermouth fulfill it for her, considering it was her last wish.

Plus, she's now highly ecstatic, thinking she was the one who will be kill her boss's utmost enemy. Not even Gin could do it.

As soon as Vermouth's hand grab the mask, started to tear it off, all of sudden Princess Kazuha threw her blanket towards her, surprised and highly distracted her still tearing mask motion, which now become somehow stuck on her face.

The Princess then rolled down from the bed to her right side, landing in soft thud, followed by Vermouth's angry gaze and weapon as she sent four bullets toward her.

But Princess Kazuha was faster as now she's rolling and vanish under the bed.

Vermouth gritted her teeth in rage before next stilled in shock as suddenly she felt a pair of hands grabbed both of her ankles, from under the bed, yanked it strong, unbalance her before sent her down to earth in sitting position.

 _Very hard_.

Vermouth could only sat in shock before she filled with unbearable pain in her _tailbone_ area


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

"Hattori," Shinichi Kudo who sat next to him in his room, after they left Kazuha's room, elbowed him as he increased the television voice volume with remote, make him jumped a little and out from his daydreaming about proposing Kazuha.

Following Kudo's eyes towards the television, Heiji froze as he heard the anchorman's voice filled the room.

"The famous and most wanted French contract killer, Nadine Moreau, had been found dead in a small motel in Osaka.

Mr. Yamada, the innkeeper was the first who found the body after he heard a single gun shot. Mr. Yamada also claimed that he didn't know who Nadine Moreau was by the time she was check in at his motel.

The Osaka's police has already confirmed that Moreau's dead was by a firing gun, yet they didn't found the weapon. The case was handled by Osaka's police, which also team up with Interpol as for Nadine Moreau was an international fugitive and Kansai Imperial Guard as they concluded it might be have connection with the recent incident in Kyoto Imperial Palace...".

Kudo still pay full attention to the news, but Heiji was no longer listening.

His mind replayed back at Kazuha's word. "Nadine Moreau," which he didn't believe. Thinking Kazuha must be too tired at that time.

He was just barely stand up from the chair when suddenly he, and also Kudo, heard gunshots four times in row, followed by very loud thud.

Heiji and Kudo exchange shock and confuse looks, before the two men ran to the source of the voice.

Kazuha's room


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

The longer she sat, the pain getting worsen.

There's nothing she could do actually as now she felt the pain combined with numbness.

" _Coccydynia_. The tailbone injury. I'm sorry. That must be very hurt," and now the head of Princess Kazuha, the one who _should be_ her victim, was out from under the bed, bite her lower lips, pressing her laugh for getting louder at her, as for now the Princess was already chuckled.

No, the Princess was not mocking her.

But, as serious as this situation, Princess Kazuha couldn't help but feel amused.

If she didn't feel this unbearable pain and numbness, Vermouth probably would also laugh at herself for she indeed looks funny and pathetic.

She's Vermouth, for goodness sake!

One of the highest member in The Black Organization, the master of disguise and one of the best sniper and sharpshooter.

Yet, she was finished. Just by, what was that she was just mentioned? Coccydynia? The _tailbone injury_?

Are you kidding me?

But, the pain was overwhelming.

Clearing her throat, Princess Kazuha was about to open her mouth when they heard footsteps coming closer in high speed and the door sliding open.

Two young men stormed in. Four sets of eyes exchange glances in different meanings.

Heiji's and Kudo's both in shock and highly confuse.

Vermouth's not only in shock, but also in pain and _ashamed_.

Meanwhile Kazuha's in amusement and humor, as for now she's actually burst in uncontrollable laugh, shocking both Heiji and Kudo. And highly upsetting Vermouth.

What did just happen? Both Heiji's and Kudo's brain asking the same questions.

Wait, what did she even do there? Lying down on her stomach, under the bed?


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

" _ **What did you just say?!**_ "

Gin's sharp eyes took a glance at his shocked boss. Must be a _very_ fantastic news. His boss rarely shock. Almost never. As the leader of The Black Organization, his boss, the _Anokata_ , was always sharp, in guard and well prepared for anything.

This one is definitely an exception.

"I understand. You know what to do, right? Remember, I do not tolerate failure!" and with that Gin's boss hung up the phone, even actually _musing_ for a while.

Gin waited patiently. He trust his boss would not defeated this easily though at this moment Anokata did look shocked.

 _Vermouth_ , Gin's predicted.

As if reading his mind, Anokata said to him "Vermouth has been injured. Coccydynia," his boss informed Gin briefly.

Tailbone injury. Hmph... _Take that, Vermouth_!

Inwardly, Gin's laughed out loud, even though his face still flat.

"Tell me your order," instead, Gin asked his boss.

But the Anokata dismissed him "Enough for today, Gin. I'll call you later," and with that his boss started walk out of the room.

"Boss," a very curious Gin couldn't stop himself for asking "Do you mind if I ask you, _how come_?".

Anokata looked up at Gin for a while before smile creepily "Vermouth didn't listen. She underestimate her, Gin. And now she _must paid_ for her arrogance," with that Anokata resumed walking out the room, leaving Gin alone

* * *

Gin dislike her. A lot.

But, she was as deadly as him, in feminine ways, of course.

She's cold blood murderer.

And yet, she was now injured. Seems badly.

 _Coccydynia_.

The said target not just managed to fooled him by the broken glass incident, which still mystery to him. How did she do that? But, also apparently, somehow she did give Vermouth tailbone injury.

Gin smirked. He has never been this honored and interested in confronting his enemy as he is now.

Yes, Princess Dianne was no longer his victim for she was way too smart and strong to be referred as victim, which usually weak and stupid.

Vermouth was underestimate her.

 _Hell_ , he was also underestimate her before.

And both of them are defeated easily.

She was his enemy.

The best one, and probably _ever_.

Opened his computer, Gin started looking for references about her.

 _On the secret agent sites that have been hacked_


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story so far

* * *

When did Kazuha stop to amaze him? _Never_.

As much as amaze he was towards her, Heiji was also upset because of her reckless act, by throwing her blanket to Vermouth.

Seriously? Blanket against gun?

 _She's weaponless_ , his mind reminded him.

Yes, she's weaponless at that moment. But, she could be killed.

To be truth, Heiji was upset to himself.

He was the one who left Kazuha alone with this murderer.

Even though it's not a hundred percents his fault.

He thought she was her mother. Didn't he even reluctant to leave her at the first time? Before his mother forcing him to left the mother and daughter, or rather a murderer and her soon to be victim.

Thank God, Kazuha was gifted with amazing skills and brilliant mind.

Even he and also Kudo admitted they didn't think to giving Vermouth tailbone injury if they were in Kazuha's position.

Maybe lunged at her then kicked her gun away.

But, yanked at her feet and give her those injury, which practically paralyze her?

 _No_

* * *

Her father didn't yet come.

They'd been divorced since Kazuha was three years old and both live separately in their own countries.

But now, Kazuha's _real_ mother was here.

And Prince Heiji Hattori encouraged himself to asking her permission for marrying her daughter. Of course without Kazuha's here. First, he needs her parents's permission before propose to her.

Besides, he still...eh, need more confidence and encouragement in proposing her? Well, sort of that.

Now, here he was. In a room, accompanied by his mother as his witness, along with Kazuha's real mother, stating his intention for marrying her daughter, while stuttering a little in the process.

There, he had said it. Glancing up to see Kazuha's mother reaction, Heiji didn't aware that he was holding his breath, until the Crown Princess spoke

"Young man, if you really want to marry my daughter, then I must told you _this_ story. After that, if you still want to marry her, I'll give both of you my blessing. Otherwise, please just forget her and release your feelings to her".

And then The Crown Princess started the story

* * *

Inside her room, not in hospital but still in Kyoto Imperial Palace, Vermouth's mind reeled back to her conversation with Princess Kazuha.

"There's no way I would let you to be my doctor!" she hissed in pain and annoyance.

"Who'd be know that you'll might be poison me instead of medicate me?".

Put her face in hurt expression, the Princess answered "You hurt my feelings. I'm a doctor, Vermouth. Don't you ever heard about _Doctor's Oath_?".

Yet Vermouth's face still alerted and highly suspicious.

Finally the Princess sighed, "Suit yourself," she shrugged her shoulders.

"You did heard your test result, Vermouth. Your tailbone was dislocated. Still, thankfully it didn't fractured. But, at least it needs around four weeks healing process. And...," she stopped dramatically before added

"Just remember that you've failed your mission to kill me, I don't think you will be survive for that long," she smirked at her. "I knew you know what do I mean".

Vermouth's eyes getting wider. She's right.

Usually, now her boss would sent one of the best Black Organization member to finish the _failure_ , referred to person who failed his or her mission, which now it was referred to _herself_.

Princess Kazuha already open the door when she heard Vermouth called her. "Wait!".

Smirked before turn her head towards her injured enemy, the Princess quickly put her best shocked and didn't expect expression "Yes?".

Doubt for seconds, Vermouth finally said "I knew you didn't do it for free".

"Do we have a deal or not?" the Princess said as she walked back to her.

Silence for a moment

"Anything except my boss," finally Vermouth decide.

Afterall, she didn't betray her boss.

Smiling in understanding, Princess Kazuha coming closer to her.

"Then tell me about Gin"

* * *

Princess Kazuha smiled as she watch on her computer screen.

Gin just access the secret agent sites that he thought have been hacked by The Black Organization.

Which equals mean with Gin just falling right into her trap.

" _Welcome, Gin!_ "


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

Anokata felt betrayed.

Not just failed her mission, she'd been badly injured, probably even being paralyzed for weeks.

But now her GPS showed that Vermouth was indeed still inside the Kyoto Imperial Palace rather than in the hospital.

Even it was better if her GPS showed her in the police station, under investigations.

 _Why Vermouth_?

* * *

Vermouth felt ... uneasy.

Did she just betray Gin?

Which one better actually?

Death for her failure, or trust her boss's utmost enemy?

Is she even could be trusted? However, she's her almost to be victim. To make it worse, she _knew_ it was her, Vermouth, that tried to murder her. And now she must trust her? How many percent you would entrust your live to your former potential victim?

Although she just ask _one_ question, Vermouth somehow knew she could already read his plan.

Probably even _Anokata's_ plan.

 _What is Gin's hobby?_

Her question are simple, seems unrelated and – to be honest - _stupid_.

But, it was Dianne.

 _Nothing_ stupid about her

* * *

Gin's phone beeped.

Took a glance, he immediately left his previous activity upon reading the sender name.

Anokata.

 _'Vermouth still inside the Palace. Shown in her GPS. High chance for betray us'_.

Gin froze. Why did that blonde still in the Palace?

Anokata was right.

The biggest possibility was Vermouth now has turned table against them. Betray The Black Organization.

If that so, he would absolutely enjoy when the time has arrived to finish her himself. Slowly and painfully, as he smirked sadistically, content with his thought.

Then, his smirk vanish as Gin realize his fatal mistake, as he turned to his computer.

If Vermouth had been betrayed them, then there was big chance it just a trap set by _her_.

Quickly, he cut off the electricity from the computer, not even bother to shut it down properly.

* * *

Princess Kazuha didn't understand.

Gin just vanished in a blink of eyes.

Did she miss something? All seemed well prepared.

Except ...

Except if Vermouth change her mind and called her boss or Gin or _whoever_ in The Black Organization members.

But, she was temporary paralyze right now.

Then ... why?

Tapping her fingers while thinking, she found the answer she was looking for.

She _did_ miss something, as now her eyes widened in realization at her computer screen, which showed her a world map.

With some little red dots blinking at her.

 **GPS**

* * *

 **Note** : Dear readers, I want to showed here how much smart and genius Kazuha was, she's still human being, who sometimes makes mistakes. If she's way too impeccable, then I don't think that makes sense (in my opinion). Anyway, I hope you keep enjoying the story. Thanks for reading (^_^)


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

She was born gifted.

It happens very rarely and randomly upon the birth of their Imperial descendants. Still, it did happen.

The baby would have an extraordinary intelligence. Exceptionally brilliant, almost unbelievable for normal people.

Princess Kazuha was the first female baby in the history of Chinese Imperial who was born gifted, meanwhile the other gifted children are males.

The last gifted child was her mother's uncle, the younger brother of current Emperor.

The first one in the last of a hundred years.

Unfortunately, as older as he get, knowing there's no one could compete his exceptional brilliance, not even his father and older brother, the second prince turned to be a greedy, arrogant and blood thirsty upon the throne and the power as an Emperor as he started his _coup d'etat_ against his own father and older brother.

This second prince, misuse his intelligence for manipulating people to dethrone his father.

Thankfully, before the riots, the Emperor with his army guards could prevent it.

Then, when the second prince was about to taken into exile, the Empress, his mother begged her husband to forgive the second prince and gave him second chance, for however he was their son.

After thinking it for nights, the Emperor agreed with his Empress. But the second prince should be taken his oath never to do that again.

The second prince did say his oath, to this _current_ Emperor, _not_ to his older brother, who was the legal Crown Prince at that moment.

Years later, both princes are married and had their own children.

The Crown Prince had three daughters, while the second prince had three sons.

As their Empire based on _male primogeniture_ , the second prince one more time provoked his father to change the line of succession through his descendant rather than the legal Crown Prince, for he had sons, while the Crown Prince didn't have.

But, the Emperor could read his real meaning.

Instead, the Emperor changed the male primogeniture into _absolute primogeniture_ , which enrage the second prince.

Less than a month after that, the Emperor passed away. _Heart attack_ , the palace doctor had confirmed.

But the rumors said that the Emperor was actually killed by the second prince.

Yet, nobody dare to said that out loud.

After that, the Crown Prince was crowned as the new Emperor.

And his younger brother, who no longer bounded by oath, started again his sly and more dangerous ways to dethrone his brother.

He once threw an empty suitcase from the balcony towards his _five and three years old_ nieces, the now Crown Princess, Kazuha's mother and her younger sister.

 _Slipped_ , was all he said, not even felt guilty, which enrage the Emperor and Empress.

This time, the second prince and his family was banished from the palace into an isolated area near the border of Korea, where he met her.

A beautiful and dangerous woman named _Mishil_ , which apparently also smart, cunning and always calculating before she acts in her own way.

The second prince quickly fell in love with her and divorced his wife, more likely threw her out arbitrarily then he married Mishil.

She also obssessed with the throne and power as much as he was.

But, Mishil suggested his husband to wait patiently until the Emperor passed the throne to his daughter.

The Crown Princess indeed weak and helpless.

Instead, they now must gained people trust to help them overthrow the Imperial Family.

Yet, before that happen, because they never be destined to rule the Empire, the Crown Princess gave birth to _her._

Her first daughter who she and her husband named Dianne

* * *

 **Note** : I used name Mishil from Korea. It was referred to Lady Mishil of Shilla. She's definitely awesome woman. Yes, she was the antagonist, but her brilliance, calming and calculating ways were amazing. The drama was titled **The Great Queen Seondeok**. I highly recommend it!


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

At first, nobody thought she's gifted.

Mainly, because she was a girl. Those gifted children all suppose to be males.

Secondly, because she grown up normally, no signs of her gifted at all.

However, the Crown Princess did have a little suspicious about her daughter was gifted when the she and her husband filled for divorce, because the Prince accidentaly impregnated a so coincidentally _Korean_ woman.

Still, coincidence or not, the Crown Princess chose to divorced her husband.

And her three years old daughter was strangely _way too upset_ at both him and now her former husband. As if she already understand what is the meaning of divorce. But, at that moment, the now single mother dismissed her thought. Thinking that maybe her daughter was accidentally hear from their noisy maids.

When the Crown Princess was remarried two years later, she was five now, her daughter was pissed off. She didn't ever want to attend her mother second marriage. Instead, she called her father to picked her up during the marriage and honeymoon times.

This even become an international news.

That the second marriage of the Crown Princess of China wasn't approved by her five years old daughter, because she really did not attend the event. Still thinking it was just barely an irritation from her daughter, because now another man replaced her father, the Crown Princess ignored it.

But, then it was officially confirmed when her now seven years old daughter showed her something that shocked not just the Crown Princess herself but also her step father, as they just arrived from the hospital, brought home her second child, a son.

 _Citric acid powder_.

Made by a seven years old girl.

Highly impossible

* * *

She said she was curious.

One of the article she had read told her that citric acid occurs naturally in citrus fruits.

It gives citrus fruits their characteristic sour taste, especially lemons and limes.

What an interesting information. She always thinks that all acids are corrosive and dangerous, even for touch with bare hand. It would burn the hand.

Looking for further information, she finally decide to tried to make this acid.

She did it.

How did her daughter manage it, it was still a mystery to the mother, even until now.

However, she was succeeded.

And that night, the Crown Princess knew her daughter was gifted.

Meanwhile, the news which unfortunately had been spread like virus, until it reaches the ears of her blood thirst uncle.

And his equally dangerous wife.

* * *

 **Note** : Okay, I wrote this chapter to explain further that Dianne or Kazuha (they are the same person) are exceptionally brilliant by showing that she could make citric acid powder at 7. I decided citric acid powder because it was highly impossible (and sounds epic) yet still uh-somehow make sense, since the citric acid occurs naturally in citrus fruits. Imagine she used lemons or limes or even orange peels. Yes, it does still make sense. Hopefully. And here's my references link ( make-citric-acid-2381 . html ) and also Wikipedia. Anyway, thanks for keep reading (^_^)


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

In the next few months, she was nearly killed twice.

First, she was pushed down from the stairs by her own _nanny_. Their position was so close, as if the nanny's hands was trying to help her but _unfortunately was too late_ , instead of pushing her.

But before she fell down the Princess grabbed her long dress and pulling the nanny down together with her, with the result she was ended on her nanny's unconcious body, _unharmed_.

As for the nanny, she was in a coma after that.

 _Never wake up_.

Second time, they used sniper.

To kill both mother and daughter at once as they played in the palace's garden.

When one of the bodyguard caught a glimpse of sunlight reflection in the shooter lens, he managed to protected both of the princesses, shielded them with his own body and cost him his own life.

The incident was banned to be spreaded in the media.

And the very next day, the Princess was sent to live with her father for so many dangers and traitors in the Empire, where she grew up and learned so much that she became as strong, powerful and great as she is now

* * *

Prince Heiji was listening in amazement and actually with _ashamed_ at himself.

Grew up as a Prince, thinking he was the king of his own world, little Prince Heiji Hattori was arrogant, selfish and haphazard.

Meanwhile at the same time in another country, faraway from him, his _other half_ , which he never met before but soon will be, was fight for her life.

He remembered their first time met.

He was thirteen and she was twelve.

Her father brought her, to met his father. And they talked about _politics_.

As much as bright he was, Prince Heiji never put any interests in politics, though he knew he would be also drowned in politics the day he ascended the throne. However, he still has several years later to come to worry about it.

But this little girl was so fluent in politics.

And the next he know, she was stayed at his home, as they co-staring a series together, where he changed her name arbitrarily as he insisted to call her with Kazuha instead of Dianne, her real name.

Heiji has his reasons actually.

First, because he didn't know her as Dianne. But he did know Kazuha.

Second, it was much easier to said for Japanese tongues. And now, somehow all of her Japanese relations, friends and acquintances also call her as Kazuha, which strangely she didn't mind.

But, Heiji's _main_ reason was _Kazuha Hattori_ was definitely _fit_ together, rather than Dianne Hattori.

Well, she was not Japanese and didn't have Japanese surname. And she indeed lives in Hattori household. Her own father entrusted her himself.

But the most importantly, Prince Heiji Hattori didn't mind at all to _share_ his family's with her

* * *

 **Note** : Especially for _**blackismycolor31**_ : Waaa ... thank you for liking my story so far. Of course I'd love to receive any suggestion or even constructive criticism. Please be patient with my story, for I want to make a clear storyline, not too short nor too long-winded. Hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for reading (^_^)


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

Lady Shizuka cleared her throat as she saw her son started to daydreaming.

What else if not about his beloved Kazuha.

Awakened from his reverie, Prince Heiji's face turned red as he caught an amused look from Kazuha's mother.

Hold on. There's something actually bother him before he was err ... daydreaming.

Looking up at her mother, he asked "Why Kazuha be an actress? I mean, she's become very recognizable. Wasn't she supposed to hiding?".

Kazuha's mother smiled at him "To be truth, I also don't know the reason. Besides," she paused a moment, winked at him in teasing manner of a mother "You won't meet her if my daughter is not an actress, right? Would you prefer that?".

Prince Heiji didn't need to answer that, yet the two mothers already knew the answer.

"Call it a fate, Heiji," Lady Shizuka added, chuckling a little.

Although Heiji was embarrassed at this moment, he stated his mind towards Kazuha's mother.

"Pardon me, Your Highness. But I thought you and your family are egoist".

Silence reign for a moment before Lady Shizuka bellowed at her son "Heiji! Watch your words!".

But, he was not Prince Heiji if he's not stubborn like this. Instead of cowering upon his mother's wrath, Prince Heiji looks directly into the eyes of the Crown Princess. An insolent act, actually, made Lady Shizuka gasped in shock, embarrassment and rage.

But, Prince Heiji now was beyond rage himself. What kind of mother she was? Left her own daughter to defend herself in the age of seven. Even though she was sent to her father, but as a mother she also has responsibility towards her.

Lady Shizuka was now about to hit her son's head when Kazuha's mother raised her hand to stop her. "Please don't," she told Lady Shizuka. "Your son was right," and now she turned to Heiji.

"Young man, I really happy knowing my daughter was so lucky for having you as her life companion. And no!" she cut him briefly as she saw Heiji was about to protest.

"I would refer you as her life companion, rather than her fiance or spouse, until she said yes _herself_ ," smirked at his childish behavior.

"Back to the topic then. You might see it as egoist. Perhaps even sadist. But for me, I would say it realistic," her face and expression become serious now. "I am her mother. As much as I know that I put her on extreme danger, which I didn't want it as well, but I couldn't help it. She was the one who ...,"

The door suddenly sliding open.

A very panic Kudo, little bit out of breath and didn't even bother to apologize for his intrusion told the three royals inside.

"Hattori, Vermouth has ran away!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story. All Detective Conan's characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. All of this story was just fictional. If there any same characters and names it was just purely coincidences.

 **Author's note** : Pardon me if there's so many wrong grammar because I'm not native

* * *

Prince Heiji went straight up immediately.

 _Vermouth has ran away_? _But, how come_? _Did she got coccydynia_? _What did just happen_?

Though his mind asked so many questions about how did Vermouth has managed to escape, but his mouth instinctively said one word as his eyes widened in horror " _Kazuha_ ".

Knowing Kazuha, she was highly possible after Vermouth.

Without another word, Prince Heiji left the room in high speed. Kudo followed behind him.

Both young men stormed out the room, totally forgot about Lady Shizuka and Princess Kazuha's mother, _which stilled in shock_

* * *

She ran like a child.

Never knew that running was _this_ fun.

No more pain and numbness through out her body.

She kept running, didn't stop even for catch a breath. Or for cared the people's gazed at her, as if she was insane.

Well, perhaps she did insane now. Running like raging bull.

Somehow, she know that her boss would save her.

Forgave her instead of killed her even though she had failed.

Didn't Anokata do the same with Gin?

Her mind reeled back when a maid, who strangely kept her face hidden by her bangs, entered her room and brought her a cup of vanilla tea. Vermouth became alerted, thought it was poison sent by _them_.

But then, when the maid said "You only have five minutes to escape," _very softly_ , Vermouth knew it wasn't poison and immediately drank the tea.

She felt better and stronger in every gulps.

By the time she finished those vanilla tea, Vermouth stunned as she felt her muscles actually could move again.

Freely and without pain at all.

Vermouth just give the maid a single thank you nod before she ran away.

Just one destination in her mind.

 _Their secret headquarters_

* * *

Prince Heiji couldn't believe it.

Vermouth might be one of the best member of The Black Organization, which also including highly skilled for killing and escaping.

But, as a doctor, Heiji also pretty sure that usually people with dislocated tailbone was practically same as temporary paralyze. Definitely need time and healing process at least for weeks.

But this Vermouth, Heiji was very sure she got dislocated tailbone, as he also checked her x-ray result, was escaping, which also same mean with running, in just less than _four hours_?

A _miracle_ indeed.

Realized something the most unthinkable, yet was the fact, the Prince braked his motorbike suddenly, almost collided with the motorbike that driven by Kudo behind him. "Oi, Hattori!," Kudo bellowed in shocked at him

But the Prince didn't answer. Instead, his eyes gazed at the place they were just left.

 _Could it be ..._?

* * *

A red dot blinking rapidly as it moves, dutifully showed to her its destination.

It's so determined, towards a direction, _somewhere_. Presumably brought her to their secret _headquarters_.

Why wasting time to looking for Vermouth's GPS?

Better used her magical _poison_ , vanilla flavor. Healed the broken bone, strengthen the muscles, but slowly _poisoned_ the blood vessels.

Vermouth might be the master of disguise. But she's the master of strategic. _The most excellent one_

Plus, she's one of the best actress ever.

And now, still wearing maid costume, she sat calmly in the front of her computer, watching the red blinking dot heading somewhere, through her computer screen.

* * *

 **Note** : I'm sure you know who ' _she_ ' is I mean hehehe ... Happy reading, anyway (^_^)


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

And then the red dot that referred to Vermouth just stop, no longer move.

She was now at an abandoned factory, as it shown on the map.

Her observer thought it was their headquarters, for the dot stayed there persistently, for a while. She was just about to zoomed the map, when all of sudden her computer screen flickered, before it totally went black.

 _What's wrong?_

Try to restart the computer, but it didn't give any reaction, as now she caught a pair of legs, mirrored by her now black screen computer, standing behind her.

Quickly turn in surprise, she found the owner of the legs was Heiji Hattori himself.

"Why I'm not surprise to find that you're still here?" he was more like stating than asking, as he showed her the power source of her computer in his palm.

"You scared me, Heiji!" was her answer before continue "Why did you ask that? If not here, where I am supposed to be?".

"I don't know. Out for hunting, perhaps?" Heiji replied sarcastically to cover up his actually feel right now.

 _Fears_.

Did she even realize how dangerous the situation she put herself into?

 _Yes, she did_. His brain answered his own question, then added _but she has to do it_ , which he didn't approve, at all.

They were eye in eye battle now.

Kazuha was the first who lower her eyes, sigh then smiling sadly as she asked him "How much do you know, now?".

"Quite much," he answered softly.

"Then why did you stop me?".

He didn't know why but her answer irked him so much.

 _Why did you stop me?_

Of course he would stop her. Did she even need to ask?

However, instead of pouring his irk, Heiji took a deep breath before he knelt in front of still sitting Kazuha, thus now their eyes in same level as he took both of her hands in his, rubbed the back of her palms with his thumbs in loving manner.

Then finally he said,

" _Marry me_ "


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

A confuse Shinichi Kudo trailed behind the Prince of Osaka after their motorbike almost collided.

Without saying anything, the Prince just did the u-turn then sped up back to the place they were coming from, left the still shocked Kudo behind.

After did the same u-turn then trailed him, Kudo surprised one more time as he saw the young Prince Hattori speeding as if he has been possessed.

When he just arrived at the gate of the Kyoto Imperial Palace, Prince Heiji already jump off his motorbike before tossed it aside just like that, where the palace guards caught it with alacrity, then run inside the palace.

Of course Shinichi Kudo couldn't do the same, as now he parked the motorbike before run after the Prince.

Kudo was arrived at the scene when the Princess said "Then why did you stop me?".

After that, when he saw his Prince friend knelt in front of her, Kudo resigned himself.

* * *

Heiji did plan to propose her. In some _romantic_ way.

Didn't he even told her mother about his intention to marry her?

But, upon seeing her like this, he couldn't hold it anymore.

Heiji _knew_ that she was actually scared. He could _feel_ it, like it was running through his skin.

Desperate to save her family. She fought alone for so long time.

 _Not anymore_ , he decided.

From now on, he would stand by her, fought with her, protect her and never leave her.

Years ago, when he realized he has fallen for her, Heiji knew Kazuha was not just the love in his life.

She was his soulmate. And his home. He would lost without her.

And now, he want her to felt the same towards him.

He want to became her home. A place that provide and surrounded her with love, warmness, safety and strength.

And now he would do that.

Knelt in front of Kazuha that still sitting, Heiji realized that proposal doesn't always need to be in a romantic way. At least not his.

" _Marry me_ ," he said, as each of his hands squeezed her much smaller hands gently while his thumbs rubbed the back of her palms lovingly.

* * *

Her face was ... flat. And _sad_.

Seeing her expression, before she could answer, Heiji added stubbornly "It's an order!" then he grinned his usual playful grins, made her smile sadly.

Heiji then pulled her into his arms.

"Marry me, Kazuha. Allow me to help you. We will face it together. You will never be alone anymore, because I won't leave you. We will stick together, forever. Until the death do us apart".

A now very stunned Kazuha became very rigid in Heiji's arms.

Her brain told her that he knew.

He did say _we will face it together_ , didn't he?

He knew she was scared.

No matter how much genius she is, she fought alone. One against too many to count.

Slowly, Kazuha's body started to shaking, before she clung to Heiji and cried softly, buried her face into his left shoulder, as Heiji now tightened his arms around her and rocked her slowly.

They stayed clung on each other until Kazuha stopped crying, but still sob softly.

"Will you not regret your decision?" finally she asked him hoarsely.

Rolled his eyes in annoyance, Heiji however didn't want to ruining this moment by teasing or annoy her.

Instead he answered her "I would regret if I never knew you" as he now looked straight to her eyes.

"Stop crying, will you? You look so unattractive right now," and now Heiji gave her toothy grin.

"Hmph! And you want to marry this unattractive woman," Kazuha tried to sound upset, yet failed.

Heiji grinned get wider. "So, that means yes?" he asked with confidence.

Instead of answer, Kazuha stuck out her tongue to him, make Heiji chuckled. He knew she said yes, in her own way.

But then, his face turned serious.

"Kazuha, I was serious, like I said before. From now on, **WE** will face it together, do you hear me? Don't you dare to take the burden yourself. Two heads always better than one".

"Or three," Kudo suddenly interrupted. "Allow me to help you too".

"Kudo...," Heiji only could say his name with gratitude.

But then, his face darkened as he remember something "How long have you been here?".

Shinichi Kudo gulped nervously.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Shinichi Kudo gulped nervously when he answered "I just arrived".

However, it was true. Heiji asked him ' _How long have you been **here**_?'.

He wasn't here.

He was _there_. Err ... somewhere close.

Heiji lifted an eyebrow about to ask further, when Kazuha spoke first "Thank you, Kudo-kun," as she now slipped her hand into Heiji's palm which he immediately grasped it tightly but gently, forgot his intention for asking Kudo.

Much to Kudo's relieved, as now the three of them smiling each other

* * *

She wasn't married him just to be end like this.

Her husband, the younger brother of the Emperor, the once second prince and the only gifted child in the Empire, before _she_ was born, now got stroke attack.

Paralyzed, _permanently_.

They already gained both of people and power. Even put some traitors inside the Palace.

After all of this, her husband all of sudden just hit by stroke, become totally useless and a burden.

For her, a burden should be perished.

But, she was a patient woman.

She has already waiting for years, she could wait for another months to actualized her plans.

First, she need to get rid this burden.

 _Slowly and naturally_


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Vermouth was awake from her unconscious state.

 _What did just happen?_

She remembered she was running like lightning when suddenly she felt unbearable pain at her nape before blackness surrounded her.

 _Where was she_?

Somewhere dark and abandoned.

"The traitor's awake," an annoying voice, belongs to Chianti announced to the _whoever_ in the darkness.

Just wait for a minute. Did Chianti just call her, _the traitor_?

Was that mean, she just attacked by _The Black Organization_?

In seconds, a man with his majesty silver hair stepped in front of her, smirked sadistically.

Gin.

" _Hello, Vermouth_ "

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Gin? Don't tell me the one who just hit me on the nape ...,".

"Is the one of us? Damn right, Vermouth!" Gin continue to smirked, while Vermouth's eyes widened.

 _No way!_ She was here because Anokata saved her, right? By given her those vanilla tea.

As if reading her mind, Gin said to her "You weren't still breathing if it was not for Anokata curious why did you, who just got tailbone injury, could running like a horse that just got out from its stable".

Gin's words struck Vermouth like lightning.

So, it _wasn't_ her boss.

Then ... _who_?

Her mind reeled back at the suspicious maid as now realization dawned at her.

But, why did _she_ do that? It doesn't make sense!

"Don't call me a traitor! I thought it was Anokata ...," Vermouth hissed dangerously.

"Hmph! Keep lying, Vermouth! Who knows what did you reveal to her about us?" at this, Vermouth gulped nervously.

"Besides, where did you heading actually? Our headquarters? Your GPS almost bring us to her!" Gin showed her the GPS that he already broke it himself.

Vermouth felt her blood froze in her vein as the color drained from her beautiful face. She did forget about her GPS.

So, that's the reason she healed her. To tracked their headquarters. Without even need to looking for it, as for Vermouth showed her voluntarily.

' _Don't underestimate her, Vermouth!_ ' she remembered Anokata's words.

"You should thank me, Vermouth, for I'm itching to kill you myself. We've tested your blood. You've been poisoned".

Vermouth's eyes widened unbelievably.

She's been poisoned?

 _When?_

 _Where?_

 _How come?_

She looked back to Gin upon heard him said

"Anokata got the answer, you are no longer needed,"

Gin now aimed his gun to her

"Say your last prayer, Vermouth!"

* * *

Instead of afraid, Vermouth challenged Gin "Bring me to Anokata. If Anokata want to kill me, I have to heard the order myself!".

"Did you mean I was lying?" Gin's voice now low and highly dangerous.

"I didn't say anything about lying, did I?" Vermouth smirked as she knew he did lie and apparently just revealed himself, unconsciously.

Shaking in rage, Gin tried his best to control his rage as he now lower his weapon.

 _I would be **the one** who kill her_


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"You _will not_ marry her. I didn't approve it!"

His Imperial Highness The Prince Imperial of Kansai, Prince Heiji's grandfather, bellowed upon his only grandson after Prince Heiji asked his blessing to wed Princess Kazuha.

Felt like someone has punched his gut the strongest way, Prince Heiji could only look at his grandfather with numbness, as now his face turned paler.

He heard shocked gasps from both his mother and his grandmother.

He also heard when his father tried to defend him.

"Father, I beg to you. He's your only grandson. You know how much Heiji loves her. I know you also adore Princess Kazuha like your own granddaughter ...,".

At this, Prince Henzō raised his right hand to stop his son

"Precisely because Heiji was the only grandson of mine so I did not approve their marriage. Though I do love Princess Kazuha like my own granddaughter, but I knew her life was always in danger. If Heiji married her, his life would also in danger,"

And now the Prince Imperial of Kansai look at his only grandson

"You are now a grown up man, Heiji! You should know that you are the only descendant of Kansai Imperial Family. I can't let you endanger the line of succession just because your _puppy love_ towards her,"

Prince Heiji started shaking in rage.

How dare his grandfather refer his _everlasting_ love to Kazuha as _puppy love_.

And what did he just say about Kazuha's life in danger? His grandfather didn't want to put him in danger because practically the line of succession would extinct if he die.

How wrong his grandfather was.

 _If Kazuha dead, Heiji would soon after following her, without doubt_.

"Father, please ...," Prince Heizo still begged, but Prince Henzō dismissed him.

"Enough, Heizo! I do this for the sake of Heiji himself! He can marry whoever girl he wanted, except _her_!"

But the said Prince of Osaka couldn't hold himself anymore longer as he felt he want to exploded in both hate and anger towards his grandfather, he chose to left the room.

The four adults inside the room didn't say anything upon his departure even without resign himself properly.

* * *

The now beyond enrage Prince Heiji only has one destination in his mind. Kazuha's room.

The lights still on. Good, it means she still wake up.

Without knocking, Prince Heiji open the door.

There she was. His beloved angel. She was so beautiful and adorable just sitting on the bed, reading a book.

And now, she was looking at him, smiling so innocent.

Oh, how much he love her with every fibers in his being.

He just propose to her and she said yes.

His parents and her mother had approved.

But his grandfather ...

 _He can marry whoever girl he wanted, **except her**!_

He _didn't want_ whoever girl except her!

And thinking Kazuha would marry another man than him ...

May Heaven has mercy on _that_ man!

Even think about it made his blood boil.

"Heiji? What's wrong?" Kazuha's sweet voice brought him back into reality as now a _mad_ plan just poped in his mind.

Heiji then walked to her wardrobe and open it, looking for something.

"He-Heiji! What are you doing?" Kazuha shrieked in surprised.

But Heiji ignored her as he continued to rummage through Kazuha's dresses until he found what did he looking for.

 _A simple white dress_.

The dress was not too revealing and looks so innocent just like her.

 _Perfect_ , he thought as now Heiji thrusts the white dress into Kazuha's hand and said

"Go get dressed and meet me outside in five minutes!".

After that he left a confuse Kazuha behind.

" _Huh?_ "


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Hattori, are you sure you want to do this?" Kudo asked him for the second time as now both men was waiting for Kazuha outside. Well, actually three men. The other one was Otaki. Prince Heiji forced him to come.

Unfortunately the other guests already back to their home in Tokyo.

Kazuha's mother too. There's something crucial in the Empire, she said. But she didn't tell about what and Heiji didn't mind to ask either.

Only Kudo left behind to help him and Kazuha, much to Ran's annoyance.

But Ran was ... Ran. As much as she deeply love Kudo, she was very supportive towards her friends, included him and Kazuha.

"Yes, Kudo. I'm sure!" Heiji answered with confidence as now he checked everything in his mind.

He has the ring, two witnesses and ...

"Heiji!" Kazuha's voice cut Heiji's reverie.

And he has _his bride_ now.

Both men turned their heads to her and actually stunned with her beauty.

Kazuha doesn't like wearing make up, and she didn't wear it right now.

This made Heiji chuckled.

She would be the first bride ever which not just _clueless_ about her own wedding, but also the first bride whom didn't wear make up at all. Yet, she's stunning.

"Oh? You're also here Kudo-kun?".

Shinichi Kudo could only laugh nervously as now Kazuha turned back her gaze to Heiji.

"So, where are we going?".

Heiji just staring at her lovingly for a minute before Kudo cleared his throat, which made him blushed and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, we will walk around, Princess," and now Heiji opened the door for her as he bowed gentlemanly to her, which made Kazuha more confused. But she prefer didn't say anything, as now he sat next to her.

Kudo quickly put himself sat in the passenger seat next to the driver, Otaki.

And the car drove

* * *

As the Prince of Osaka, Heiji want to registered his marriage in Osaka he has fully rights and advantages in his own territorial designation.

The trip was too fast for the Prince as they now arrived to their destination.

All passengers come out from the car.

Princess Kazuha, the only one who clueless now become highly confuse as she read the nameplate in front of her.

 **OSAKA CIVIL REGISTRY OFFICE**.

Civil registry office?

What did they do in the civil registry office, right now?

It was, Princess Kazuha gazed at her wrist watch, _already 10.00 PM_.

Prince Heiji was the first to come inside to the office, followed by Otaki.

Kudo-kun was left with her.

"Kudo-kun, tell me, what's this about?" as both Princess Kazuha and Shinichi Kudo now walked into the office casually.

"Ahaha ... you should ask Hattori yourself, Kazuha-san," was all Kudo-kun informed her, made Kazuha frowned.

" ** _What did you just say?_** " and now Heiji's voice boomed, made Kazuha jumped a little.

"I'm...I'm very sorry, Your Highness. But the rule has changed. You need at least _three witnesses_ if you want to ..."

Heiji didn't give the poor officer chance to finish his words, as he now gripped his collar and hissed dangerously "Since when?".

"Ju...Just now," the scared office whispered softly.

"Heiji! Stop it! Let him go!" Kazuha shrieked to him as she, Kudo and Otaki tried to release the poor officer from Heiji's iron grip.

 _The rule has changed._

 _Just now._

Could it be mean, his grandfather knew his plan thus he change the rule?

Just by add _one witness_ then Heiji couldn't marry her.

"Hmph! Hahahaha...," Heiji laughed bitterly as he actually wanted to cry in desperation. He was so close.

"He-Heiji?" a now confuse Kazuha and a concerned Kudo and Otaki could do nothing except watch him, _broken_.

Until then ...

"You can continue. You have three witnesses. Even four if it was needed," a feminine voice suddenly broke the silence.

Everyone in the room turned at the source of the voice.

 _Momiji Ooka and her butler_

* * *

 **Note** : Well, I do really want to put back Momiji Ooka into the story for a moment, but as the protagonist here, as now she was supportive towards Heiji and Kazuha. Hopefully it works. Anyway, happy reading (^_^)


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Wait, wait! Do you mean, we are ... I'm ... Me and him ... getting married? Here? Right now? I mean right ... _now_? Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?" Kazuha's shriek however stop immediately when she saw hurt written upon Heiji's handsome face.

He knew he should not marry her _this_ way. He also didn't want it. But he had no option.

But, hey! He did propose to her, right?

"I-I need to sit down," said the bride-to-be as she now calm down herself.

Ignored the pain in his heart, as if she _rejected_ him, Heiji proceed as he now filled the papers for marriage registration.

"Hattori, you have to change that," Kudo's finger now pointed to the paper Heiji was wrote right now.

 _The bride's name_. It was written as _Kazuha_.

Heiji looked up at Kudo in confuse. Kudo face-palmed himself.

"You supposed to write her _real_ name, Hattori!"

Oh.

But Heiji didn't cross out the wrong name. She's Kazuha for him. Instead, he add a.k.a, _also known as_ , behind Kazuha, made Kudo roll his eyes.

After that, Heiji just stop writing, before finally he looked up one more time at Kudo. Kudo raised an eyebrow to him.

"Uh, Kudo. Who's her real name?".

Shinichi Kudo closed his eyes and took deep breath.

His friend was truly helpless

* * *

After gave the papers to be checked by the officer for the last time, Heiji walked to a now pale Kazuha and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her gently

Kazuha just nodded her answer. Her eyes unfocused, her palms squeezed each other and she now rocked her body back and forth slowly to calm herself. She was still in shock.

Heiji took one of her palm, kissed it softly "I love you, Kazuha," he said lovingly to her, which awoke Kazuha from her temporary shock.

"Don't do this, Heiji! Save yourself! You did all of this, I mean – this sudden marriage, it must be...one of your parents or grandparents, they weren't approve, right!" Kazuha now gripped Heiji's arms, shook him lightly.

"They were right! This marriage shouldn't continue! You will be in the same danger as me! Please, save yourself now! It's still not too late!".

Heiji pulled Kazuha into his arms to stop her panic blabbering.

"I love you, Kazuha," he repeated firmly.

"I gave myself to you. And I would never have it another way. Please, don't ask me to leave you!".

"Heiji, you don't understand! You could be killed!" Kazuha now sobbing softly.

She loves him. As much as she want to marry him, but she know who were her enemies. She can't endanger his life.

Heiji couldn't hold himself anymore as now he took Kazuha's face in both of his hands and kissed her lips.

He poured all of his love and devotion to her through the kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Heiji put his forehead on hers, both nose almost touching. "I love you, Kazuha!" he repeated for the third times, chuckled a little.

"I never know I would love someone as much as I love you now! I would not survive without you either!"

"Heiji ...,"

"Didn't I told you, I would regret if I never knew you?" Heiji now smiled lovingly to her, while Kazuha looked at him in awe.

"We will face it together through good and bad. We did it before, as ... I don't know - _best friend_?" at this Kazuha also smiled.

"And now, we will face it as _husband and wife_ ," Heiji finished it as he wiped tears on Kazuha's face, content with feeling they would indeed soon become husband and wife

"Hattori, it's time," Kudo called

"Come!" Heiji pulled Kazuha's hand as they walked hand in hand towards their future


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Momiji Ooka watched all the scenes with bleeding heart.

She knew how much Heiji loves Kazuha deeply.

But still, it hurts.

Actually she had come to the palace because she wanted to see him one last time. Momiji would move to England with her parents.

But, she arrived precisely when she saw Shinichi Kudo, Prince Heiji and Princess Kazuha get into the car and drove somewhere.

Curious, she ordered her butler whom also her driver to followed the Prince's car.

She nearly got heart attack when she arrived at _their_ destination.

 **OSAKA CIVIL REGISTRY OFFICE**.

Smile sadly, Momiji was about to leave when she heard the Prince bellowed in rage as she saw Shinichi Kudo and Princess Kazuha ran inside the office.

Following behind them, Momiji and her butler just arrived at the door, listening about changed rule and now must be at least three witnesses.

Apparently Heiji-kun only had two witnesses, according to the rules so far.

Can't be denied, Momiji was actually happy. That was mean, Heiji-kun can't marry Kazuha.

But then, seeing him laugh bitterly and become so _broken_ , Momiji couldn't help but feel she must help him.

If marry Kazuha really make Heiji-kun happy, Momiji would more than glad to make his dream come true.

Took a step forward, Momiji announced herself "You can continue. You have three witnesses. Even four if it was needed".

* * *

The civil marriage between Prince Heiji and Princess Kazuha took place quickly but solemnly.

First, both the bride and groom signed the marriage papers, followed by their three witnesses and the officer of the civil registry office.

Lastly, the document was sealed by the official emblem of the Prince of Osaka, signifying the official marriage of the Imperial Family.

"Congratulations! I now pronounce you as husband and wife. The Prince and The Princess of Osaka!" the officer of Osaka Civil Registry Office beamed happily at the new wedding couple.

Moreover, the newlyweds were The Prince and The Princess of Osaka themselves.

Prince Heiji then took out the velvet box from his pocket, opened it, revealed a golden ring inside.

It bears no diamonds but it has ribbon shape at the center of the ring. Highly suitable for Kazuha who likes to wear ribbon.

Quickly, Prince Heiji then slid the ring into Princess Kazuha's left ring finger before finally brought her left palm to his lips, kissed it softly and said

"I love you, _my wife_ ".

* * *

 **Note** : Well, I have a ribbon shape ring. Bought it around a year ago. When I looking for references for Kazuha's ring, suddenly my eyes caught my own ribbon ring. Ribbon and Kazuha. Perfect (^_^)


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"I see. Well done, Otaki! Make sure you guard them tonight. And Otaki ..., thank you!" with that Prince of Kyoto hung up his phone.

"Well?" his wife asked him. Her voice thicked with curiosity and impatience.

Turned to his wife, he smirked and answered "We have a daughter now!".

The tense on Lady Shizuka's face slowly changed into grateful one as she's now breathing in relief.

"He's indeed your son. Stubborn just like you!" The Prince of Shiga replied. His voice was not as mad as before.

Actually he gave _a chance_ to his grandson to marry his sweetheart.

By changed the rule about the number of witnesses that required in civil marriage for the last seconds.

He knew Heiji would take his friend, Shinichi Kudo and one of his men, no wonder, it was Otaki, to became his witnesses.

But, if he can find _one_ more witness, which is obviously _unexpected_ , then it was mean they are indeed _destined_ to be together.

And The Prince of Shiga will bless their marriage.

"Tell Heiji and his wife, I want to meet them tomorrow," and with that Prince Henzō left the room, before he was stopped by his son.

"Father, Thank you!".

Prince Henzō just nodded once to answer his son


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Congratulations, Hattori, Kazuha-san!" Shinichi Kudo tapped Heiji's shoulder.

"Allow me to congratulate both of you, Your Highnesses," Otaki bowed his head to the both of royals.

"Thank you Kudo, Otaki!" an ecstatic Prince Heiji smiled widely as he turned proudly to his wife, whom looked sleepy and tired, as she now leaned slightly to his arm.

He smiled fondly at her cuteness when Momiji Ooka came closer to the newlyweds. "Congratulations, Heiji-kun and Kazuha-san!".

Prince Heiji, lost at words, just smiled and nodded once showed Momiji that he was thankful for her help.

His wife elbowed him, silently ask him to say something to Momiji.

When Kazuha about to left, giving Heiji and Momiji a little bit privacy, Heiji caught her right hand and hold her next to him.

He looked at her disapprovingly. She should not leave her husband with another woman.

Somehow, Kazuha could read his mind, as now she nodded obediently to her husband.

"Thank you, Momiji. My wife and I do appreciate your help," he said briefly.

Momiji didn't say anything. She just looked up at him with sad smile which make him uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat in order to end the awkward situation, Heiji resigned himself.

"All right, excuse me. I have a wife to take care of from now on," was all Heiji said before he pulled Kazuha, practically dragging her with him, walked outside the civil registry office towards their car. Leave Momiji and her butler just like that.

Momiji's gaze following as the Prince dragging his wife towards the car. As now Prince Heiji opened the car door, held it for his wife, she saw the couple arguing about something, with the result Prince Heiji looked up to the dark sky, clearly upset yet he succumbs to his wife, while Princess Kazuha ran back towards her and to her surprised, hugged her in friendly manner.

"Thank you, Momiji. And, please forgive him. You know he's actually a good man," the Princess said to her.

Momiji looked back to Heiji-kun, caught his gaze only fixated on his wife's back. He didn't even realize Momiji's gaze was on him now. Smile sadly, Momiji knew she would never has chance to win Heiji's heart.

"You should know you are a really lucky woman," Momiji whispered softly to her before both young women heard Heiji called – or more likely – _yelled_ her name impatiently.

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Just a minute!" she yelled back to him.

Momiji couldn't help but chuckled at this cute couple.

"He's not easy, right?".

"Yeah," Kazuha hissed in annoyance.

"But you've got Heiji-kun to his knees. He'd do anything for you, you know that?".

"Huh? Uh-well. I don't know?".

This time, it's Momiji turn who rolled her eyes.

"What took you so long?" suddenly a high impatience Heiji strode his way to them, as now he took Kazuha's hand and pulled her back to the car.

Heiji just gave Momiji a short glance before he dragged his wife.

"Bye, Momiji! Have a safe trip to England!" Kazuha said, waved her free hand.

Momiji waved back.

 _Sayonara, Heiji-kun._

 _Be happy._

* * *

"You shouldn't be that rude to her! She was the one who help you! We can't marry if not for her! She's a good girl! Not every girl could be like her, you know!".

Heiji closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, tried to control himself as he felt his patience grew thinner.

Kazuha nagged at him along their way home about his rudeness towards Momiji Ooka.

The two other men in the car, Kudo and Otaki didn't dare to say anything.

"Why did you so hate her, Heiji? She's not that bad. Heiji? Do you even hear me?". Kazuha's hand tapped Heiji's left arm, made him turned to her with mad and dangerous eyes.

Kazuha gasped a little, but it went invisible to Heiji.

"Yes, I heard you," his voice low, alarmed Kudo and Otaki immediately.

"Actually, **_wife_** ," he put emphasize at wife word as now he close the gap between them.

"If you keep nagging at me, I would personally kiss you until we arrive home," he finished with his face just milimeters from hers.

Kudo face-palmed while Otaki's eyes widened in unbelievable.

And Kazuha was ... _afraid_. She was terrified. It was the first time she felt afraid towards men.

Heiji, upon seeing his wife's face grow pale and frightened, becomes conscious of what he has just done.

Quickly, he jumped away from her.

Did he just ... _threaten_ her?

The woman he just married less than an hour ago.

The woman he loved more than anything in this world.

The woman he would gladly died for.

The woman who is his life.

Heiji wanted nothing more than to kill himself as now he saw Kazuha became totally mute and started to shaking in fear.

His heart clenched painfully as he actually want to hold her, comfort her. But, it was him who made her like this.

A painful silence reigned for the rest of their journey to Naniwa Castle.

"We're here," Otaki announced his three passangers.

As soon as he braked the car to stop, Princess Kazuha opened the door, practically ran inside the castle and left the three men behind.

However, she never know her husband saw her with sad and regretful eyes.

* * *

Kazuha never afraid of men. Rude and insolent men. She could beat them easily with her martial arts.

But, the one who just threaten her was Heiji. Her own husband. They even just got married less than an hour ago.

Okay, he might be did it because partially it was her fault, kept nagging at him along their way home.

And he didn't threat to kill her or something dangerous like that.

He just threat to _kiss_ her.

But, somehow it has awaken her.

He was her husband. It means he has fully rights upon her now.

And she was a virgin.

Kazuha was deadly afraid now.

There's no way she would let him come near her _whatever_ his reasons.

* * *

"Hattori," Kudo put an arm on Heiji's shoulder to encouraged him.

He knew his friend would never assault his own wife phisically or emotionally. Moreover, _sexually_.

Heiji was truly in love with his wife. And he cared for her, deeply.

As for his threat, well, as a young man, Kudo would mention it as _bursts of anger for a moment_.

But, saw her reaction, Kudo could only found an answer.

Kazuha-san was still _pure_.

Clearly, she was misinterpret that the young Prince Hattori would err ... doing some inappropriate to her, taking advantages with his new status as her husband.

Looked up in determination, Heiji told him, "Come with me, Kudo!".

Kudo followed the Prince, confuse when he even now actually brought a sword with him.

A _real sword_ , not the bamboo one.

They arrived at a room, when the Prince knocked it three times before a moment of doubt.

"Kazuha, open the door!"

* * *

"Kazuha, open the door!" That voice, thick with Kansai dialect, unmistakenly belonged to her husband, made Kazuha jumped as now panic started grew inside her.

 _What did he want now?_

Got no answer, Heiji knocked the door again "Don't worry. I brought Kudo with me!".

About a minute, they heard soft foot steps walked to the door and unlocked it.

Kudo watched the newlyweds with such concern as now both of them look into one another.

Kazuha's eyes still fearful and full of doubt, while Heiji's full with sorrow, regret and love to her.

Heiji pushed Kudo to enter the room first. He assumed Kazuha would feel safer that way. He followed behind Kudo.

After a moment of silence, Heiji took a deep breath as now he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Kazuha, when I asked you to marry me, I told you I gave myself to you. I would die for you, protecting you. And yet, I threatened you," he laughed bitterly at this.

"But now," Heiji thrusted the sword to his wife "If someday I did something to you, _anything_ , without your consent, feel free to beat me with this,"

Heiji now looked up at his shocked wife with dead serious face.

And actually an equal shocked Kudo.

 _Hattori_ , Kudo said inwardly.

"I love you, Kazuha. I would never force you to do something you didn't want to. You don't have to be afraid. We will go at your pace, _whatever_ it is," and with that, Heiji put down the sword, actually presented it to Kazuha.

Heiji now stand up, exhaled loudly before returned his gaze back to his wife and smiled sadly

"Actually, I want to hug you. But ...," he shrugged off.

"Good night, Kazuha. Kudo!" Heiji nodded at Kudo ask him to leave Kazuha's room with him before he heard Kazuha called his name "Heiji, thank you!".

And Heiji smiling his answer.

 _Anything, Kazuha_.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

 _How could this end like this?_

She was a good girl. She never breaking the rules. She did everything she could to make her parents and _him_ proud of her. She tried her best thus someday she would be a wife who could bring prides to her future husband.

Only for _vain_.

Not just she misinterpret that he would be her husband someday. But, she was also destined to be the one who blessing their marriage, which she did gladly, even though her heart bleeding.

And now, she was kidnapped on her way home.

A group of three men and two women, all wore blacks.

Here she was now, somewhere she didn't even know.

 _Alone_.

They killed her butler before brutally beating him.

She wasn't a criminal. Yet, it was all happened to her.

Perhaps her mistake was falling in love with _him_.

No.

Not that.

It wasn't her mistake or him.

It was _hers_.

Princess Kazuha.

If not for her, all of this wouldn't be happen.

She would not kidnapped.

Her butler would still alive.

She would be a winner for those karuta game and dating Heiji-kun.

If not for her. It was all her faults. _Kazuha ..._

Now she's officially Heiji-kun's wife.

She took everything from her.

She has already gave in _a lot_ for her. Yet, she still at the lose side.

Her mind relled back at Heiji-kun's last reaction when he dragged his wife to their car. Even after she helped him.

 _Not even a glance_.

Her eyes now became hard while teeth gritted in hatred.

There was one person they called _Anokata_ , she assumed as their boss.

 _"Join us and you can bring her to her doom!"_.

What an exciting invitation.

 _"I'll give you ten minutes to think about it!"_.

She doesn't need ten minutes.

Her reverie was cut when the door open.

"Well?".

Smirked, she answered _"I do!"_.

Anokata smirked back.

"Welcome, _Margarita_!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

A bloody and bruised Muga Iori was running with only one destination in his mind.

 _Naniwa Castle_.

He knew better was went back to her parents. But, they are too far away in Kyoto.

His utmost priority now was to save his lady.

Unfortunately he can't do it by himself now, since he was also wounded.

From what he got, those people there were targeting a _certain_ princess, whom he just met.

They were attacked by nail bomb, deflating the car tires and forced their car to stop.

Just seconds later, they were surrounded by people who wore blacks.

In order to protect his lady, Muga Iori fought those people. Alas, they were strong and cunning. He could be win if one of the women didn't threaten him with her neck.

Momiji Ooka might be one of the smart young lady he ever met. But, she's lack with hand in hand combat, for she was raised as a feminine lady. He was employed to be her guardian back then.

They obeyed just like that when getting kidnapped, brought to somewhere desolated and deserted.

Muga then beaten brutally there, while his lady was forced to watch. Her mouth was gagged and a gun pressed against her head.

And they were taunting her about her bad luck, even after what she had done for them.

Slowly brainwash her.

The peak was when the oldest man there was going to end his life.

Muga could hear Momiji's muffled scream in panic when he, with the rest of his strength whispered angrily to his executor.

"Please! At least not in front of her!".

The old man then turned to one person, probably the boss, asked approval.

The boss just nodded once, then Muga felt he was dragged outside by a giant man. The old man followed behind them. From the corner of his eyes, Muga could see his lady was also dragged to another room.

As soon as they were outside, the old man was standing in front of him, again raised his weapon towards him while smirked mockingly "You were lucky, today Anokata was in the good mood. However, your luck just extend your life until ...,".

Muga didn't gave him time to finish his babble as now in the lightning speed he was rolled up then stand behind the giant man, used him as his shield as he knew the old man would send some angry bullets towards him, _which is right_ , and hit the giant man instead.

Killed him instantly.

When the giant man collapsed, a now armed Muga, he got a gun from the giant man's back pocket, sent a bullet toward the old man.

Hit him precisely right in the middle of the forehead.

* * *

"Why there were _four_ gunshots?" Chianti's shrill voice broke the silence.

Everyone now turned their heads to their boss, whom just smirked sadistically.

" _Pisco_ was too old and noisy. And _Tequilla_ ..., well, his gigantic posture would slow us down," Anokata smoked the cigarette calmly.

"I just saved my precious time to get rid both of them,". Anokata put off the cigarette.

"Gin! Dispose their corpses!".

"What about _him_?" Gin's head tilted to the escaped butler.

Anokata smirked.

"We got a free messenger!" And with that Anokata left.

Time to visit their newest member


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Sir, you can't go further!". One of the castle's guard blocking his way, prevent him to enter the castle.

Of course. He was now bruised and bloodied. Everyone would be suspicious just by looking at his appearance.

"Please ... I need to meet the princess," Muga Iori now mumbled incoherently as he felt his consciousness was getting thin.

"Stop it, Sir! Or I'll shot you!". The other guard now pointed the gun to him.

Before he could say anything, a voice scolded "What's going on?"

The three men turned their heads when Otaki showed up.

The two guards saluted him while both Muga and Otaki eyes widened.

"You..," was all Otaki could say before Muga grabbed him.

"I need your help! Save my lady ... Tell the Princess ... Black peop ...,".

And then he fainted.

* * *

Prince Heiji faintly heard the door of his room knocked.

Tried to muffled the sound with buried his head deeper into the pillow, yet it didn't help.

Instead, the knocking became more persistent.

Groaned in displeasure, he yawned widely before took a glance at the clock on the bed desk.

03.00 AM.

 _Great!_ Somebody clearly doesn't value his life.

Sighed in annoyance, he woke up, then walked to the door, ready to barked to whoever that dare awoken him in this time.

"Kudo! I hope you _really_ have a good reason ...,".

"Actually, yes I do have. It's about Kazuha-san!".

Heiji's anger quickly replaced by surprise and instant worry "What about her?".

"Come with me!"

* * *

"Otaki and the two guards found him _like_ this," Kudo informed the Prince as now the unconscious Muga Iori was being treated by the palace doctor.

"Wait. Isn't he ...?".

"Momiji Ooka's butler? Yes, he is," Kudo answered his unfinished question.

"Is he alone when you found him, Otaki?".

"Actually, Sir, _he_ was the one who came to the castle. Alone. Seemed like he was badly beaten. And, forgive me to say this, Your Highness. But, before fainted, he asked to meet the Princess of Osaka. Persistently. And something about black people".

At this, both Heiji's dan Kudo's eyes widened in surprise, then looked at each other.

"Stay here, Kudo!".

Then the Prince ran to his wife's room

* * *

"Kazuha! Open the door!".

Heiji put aside his thought that Kazuha might be kill him for waking her at the time right this.

Waited for a minute or so, Heiji raised his palm to knock again when the door open.

"Heiji? What's wrong?" a sleepy look Kazuha was appeared at the door.

Heiji stunned for a moment.

Her reaction somehow was ... _unusual_.

Ignored his thought, thinking she was probably still sleepy and tired, he then grabbed both her shoulders, examined her.

"Are you okay? Has anyone come?".

Kazuha shook her head with confused expression. Normally, Heiji would regard Kazuha's confused reaction like now was adorable.

But something is _odd_ , he couldn't explain. Yet he could _feel_ it. And he was _sure_ about it.

"Heiji?" Kazuha's voice made him look back at her.

Suddenly, Kazuha hugged him, jerked him back in surprise.

"Thank you for worrying about me".

Again, Heiji stunned for seconds.

Then his eyes blazed in anger while his jaw hardened.

He pushed ' _Kazuha_ ' rudely away from him.

" _Who_ the hell are you?"


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

" _Who_ the hell are you?" Prince Heiji's voice low and dangerous.

"Heiji, what's wrong? It's me!".

Started to shaking his head vigorously, Prince Heiji denied her in deadly tone.

"You are not her! Where is she? Where is my wife!?".

" _Here_!".

Out of nowhere, a voice belonged to the _real_ Kazuha heard all of sudden, followed by the sound of a slash of sword, cutting the imposter's hair, shocking both Heiji and the imposter thus they were unable to move as now the real Kazuha stand behind the figure that imitating her.

The sword that given by Heiji, now ready in Kazuha's hand, as she put it at her enemy's nape.

"One more movement, _Vermouth_ , then your head will fly!".

Both Vermouth and Heiji didn't move at all.

They simply couldn't.

Just a heavy silence until then ...

"Geez, Vermouth! Your hair actually contains so many dandruff!".

Heiji's eyes widened in disbelief.

 _What did she just say in the time like this?_

Meanwhile Vermouth automatically turned her head behind towards her, only to met her fist as Kazuha now punched her face hard and broke her nose.

"And _that_ , for hugging my husband without permission!".

Princess Kazuha smirked mockingly to a stunned Vermouth who was now lying on the floor, holding her bloody nose and looked up to her in disbelief.

Did she just _fooled_ her about the dandruff, because she was actually want to punched her for hugging her husband?

Oh yes, she did!

* * *

"Boss! About the new recruitment. She ...,".

"Margarita? She was here to replaced Vermouth," Anokata calmly looked up to Gin, smiled creepily.

And Gin smirked back.

Vermouth was sent to her _last_ mission by her boss. Yet, she didn't know.

Thinking she was given the second chance by her boss, Vermouth determined to finish her for Anokata.

She was poisoned by the unknown poison.

She became a burden. No longer useful for The Black Organization.

And Momiji Ooka, which her code name Margarita, her intelligence, strengthen by her malice and revenge towards their toughest target ever, would definitely become a great replacement for her, even though she's still lack in combat skills.

It could be fixed.

* * *

To _**blackismycolor31**_ : Sorry, but it wasn't Momiji Ooka (^3^)


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Guards! Seize her!"

The now enrage Prince of Osaka shouted to the palace guards to imprisoned Vermouth.

When the room filled with people, including Kudo and Otaki in the next few seconds, they all confused when saw _two_ Princess of Osaka inside.

One stand with face as cold as ice while the other was sat on the floor with bleeding nose and messy back side hair. Like it was cut carelessly.

The Prince then stand in front of his _real_ wife as he now pointed to the _fake_ princess, indicating to the guards about the culprit.

"Tore off her mask! She would go to the prison with her _own_ face!" Prince Heiji hissed dangerously when Vermouth was about to dragged by two muscular guards, which is odd since she didn't even try to squirm or resist.

Otaki was the one who did it.

When her real face was shown, some men gasped as they saw Vermouth's face now as white as paper sheet and wrinkled in pain.

She felt dizzy and want to puke. Cold sweat started to running from her forehead now.

"The poison ..." Everyone could hear Princess Kazuha's soft voice as she realized it was the symptom of her vanilla poison.

Vermouth turned her head towards the Princess.

Hatred clearly shown in her eyes as now she laughed bitterly, try to mocking her.

"This is not the end, Princess! We have a new member...,".

"Which is your replacement," Princess Kazuha finished Vermouth's sentence calmly and accurately which shocked her to the core.

Anokata was replaced her with the new member?

Was that mean, she was no longer needed?

The pain in her head increased at the thought, and she no longer could hold it anymore.

Vermouth then fainted.

* * *

Although Heiji and Kudo was highly curious about what did happen between Kazuha and Vermouth, Heiji decided that the story could be wait until tomorrow because Kazuha now was absolutely look tired and ready to asleep in minutes.

"Thank you, Heiji. You know, I really really want to sleep now. No story telling," Kazuha now mumbled in sleepiness as Heiji took her by hand, brought her to somewhere she assumed as one of the guest room since her own room was now full with Vermouth's hair and there's no way Heiji would let her to sleep there.

But then, they arrived to _his_ room, which Kazuha immediately recognized. Somehow, her sleepiness was gone.

"What are we doing in the front of your room?".

"Isn't that obvious? You will sleep _there_ with me".

What?

Did she hear him right?

 _You will sleep there with me_.

Hello ... Wasn't he the one who say would never force her to do something she didn't want to?

Heiji watched as now the expression on Kazuha's face started to tense, quickly adding "I-I mean, we will not sleep together. We just sleep in a room together, so I can protect you. I-Kazuha, don't you believe me?" Heiji now asked her in hurt tone.

Kazuha looked up at him, know he was right. She should not doubt him.

"I'm sorry, Heiji. I should not doubting you," she smiled to him and he was smile back to her before opened the door of his room for her and then ...

"Why did I forget you don't even have sofa in your room?".

Heiji rolled his eyes.

"Kazuha, relax! You'll take the bed. I'll sleep here," he said as now he pointed at one of the chair.

Seriously? He will sleep in sit position? Plus, those chair indeed looks highly uncomfortable to sleep.

"Uh, Heiji. I think you can have the bed. It's yours by the way ...,".

"And you'll be the one who sleep on the chair? No!" Heiji's voice raised a bit as he finish his wife's words.

His face darkened and before Kazuha know, Heiji carried her bridal style then put her down gently on the bed.

"Go to sleep!" he said then kissed the crown of her head softly and went to the chair.

Kazuha's gaze followed her husband guiltily.

He was so good to her. He gave up so much for her.

Even though Kazuha was sure Heiji knew as well as her that he would suffer with back pain for sleeping on the chair, yet he still endured for her.

Well, the bed was _super king size_ , so ... she called him.

"Heiji, come here!"

* * *

"Heiji, come here!".

"What is it, Kazuha?" Heiji still thought Kazuha probably need something as he now walked back to her.

"Uh, I think. No! I-I mean, I demand you to sleep here on the bed ...," _with me_ , she added inwardly.

Heiji raised an eyebrow to his wife as now her face was as red as boiled prawn.

This was the real Kazuha. Cute and adorable as ever in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Heiji couldn't help but teasing her.

"In one condition".

Heiji tried hard not to laugh at her lovely red face.

"Touch me and you'll die!". He rolled his eyes.

So now, Heiji and Kazuha were sleeping together on his super king size bed. Their backs facing each other.

Kazuha was now sleeping peacefully, meanwhile Heiji couldn't sleep at all.

His heart just like running a marathon itself.

He tried to thinking about anything _except_ the young woman that sleep soundly behind him, whom actually is his wife, when suddenly he felt an arm and leg were thrown at him.

Kazuha's.

She was now _sleep spooning_ behind him!

For a moment, Heiji forgot to even breathing.

He didn't dare to move, even though honestly, he did enjoy this moment.

Minutes passed and Kazuha apparently wasn't interested to change her sleeping position.

Instead she tightened her hold on him, which made Heiji smile in contentment.

 _Hmph! And yet she said touch me and you'll die!_

With that thought, Heiji finally followed her in the sleeping world as now he lulled by her warmth and her sweet scent


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Heiji was the first who heard impatient knocks upon his door.

Kazuha still spooning behind him, she was hugging him like a bolster now.

Heiji pretended to still asleep and waited until Kazuha woke up herself or she would kill him for their position.

Seconds later he heard Kazuha first grumbled in annoyance, then gasped in shock as now she realized what did she just done to him and made Heiji smirk.

The knocks increased and now become angry knocks.

Kazuha didn't want to open the door of Heiji's room to whoever knocking, since she had predicted it was whether his parents or grandparents because it was Heiji's room. Nobody lesser would dare to knock his room in this rhythm.

Took a deep breath, Kazuha tapped Heiji's shoulder, in order to wake him.

Heiji gave a few seconds before he started to act yawn sleepily and turned to her.

He must fought his sudden urge to kiss her when he saw her cute red tomato face as she stuttered a little about asking him to open the door.

Pretending to sighed in annoyance, Heiji walked to the door and open it, only to found he was now face to face with his own grandfather.

His _upset_ grandfather.

The Prince of Shiga glanced inside his grandson's room once when his eyes caught Kazuha's presence _on Heiji's bed_ , to her embarrassment though they didn't do anything.

Well, actually they even legal to did something. They were married! But somehow their _sudden_ marriage and without consent before, made Kazuha feel bad as if she did something wrong.

Prince Henzō didn't say anything. He just asked them to tidy up and meet him in another room.

Here they are now.

A nervous Kazuha squeezed her hand each other, when Heiji, who sat next to her, took one of her hand in his. Gave her a firmly but gently squeeze, assured her that everything would be alright. He would not leave her, just like what he did promise to her when he propose her, as now his thumb rubbed the back of her palm in soothing manner.

Clearing his throat, Prince Henzō opened the conversation.

"Heiji, Kazuha," he glanced each of them as he mentioned their names.

"I know both of you are adults now, though you two still young. But it doesn't mean that you can do something important, like _married_ , as if it was just for fun. A game,".

At this, Kazuha lower her gaze and Heiji's hand started to tense up.

"Heiji might not tell you, but I'm sure with your intelligence, you know that I did not approve this marriage ...,".

" ** _Do not_** talk to her like that!" Heiji cut Prince Henzō's sentences when he saw his grandfather glanced sharply, as if he threw a dagger, to his wife, which stunned both of his wife and moreover, his grandfather.

Heiji never talked to him _this way_ before.

"It was my idea, not hers! I am the one who must take responsibility here! She did reject me few minutes before we signed the papers! Approved or not, our marriage was legal!" Heiji's voice raised in every sentences.

"Heiji ...," Kazuha's tiny voice tried to warn him.

But Heiji answered her with one firm squeeze, silently asked her to be quiet.

Prince Henzō, after regained control to himself, now he looked really angry towards Kazuha.

Not just she married his grandson without permission on both sides, but she also now made Heiji, his only grandson, dare to argue with him.

Plus, she brought enemy to his castle, endangered probably all of their lives since now she was practically became the newest member of Kansai Imperial Family.

Yes, he told his son that he would bless their marriage. But after the sudden attack, which happened just hours after their marriage, Prince Henzō gladly would rethink about that.

And so he decided. "Leave the palace at once!". The Prince Imperial of Kansai ordered her.

Silence for a moment before ...

"You can not evict the Princess of Osaka from her _own_ home!" Prince Heiji now shaking visibly with anger. How dare he!

"She is not Princess of Osaka! I never declare her as the Princess of Osaka!".

"But I did!" Prince Heiji smirked in victory at his grandfather.

"I'd sealed our marriage papers with my personal imperial emblem. I claimed her as my wife _and_ The Princess of Osaka!".

With the shock expression on his face, Prince Henzō couldn't say anything.

If marriage papers was sealed with imperial emblem, practically it was signifying official marriage of the Imperial Family, like it was had legal agreement from the Head of Kansai Imperial Family, which is himself.

Prince Heiji then turned to his wife. "Kazuha! You _will not_ thinking about annulment or divorce or even separation! This is my marriage as well! I would never approve that!".

Prince Henzō closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose at Heiji's stubborness.

Heiji might be not understand, but Kazuha would!

Opened his eyes in determination, Prince Henzō told his grandson. "I need to speak with your wife. _Alone_ ". There's something in his eyes that told Kazuha it was _very_ important.

"No!" Heiji's responded flatly and immediately.

"Whatever you want to told her, you have to tell it in front of us!".

Both Prince Hanzō and Kazuha were about to open their mouth when Prince Heizo chose that precise time to open the door.

"Father! I thought ...,".

"Good time, Heizo! Bring Heiji outside for a while!".

"What? No! There's no way I would ...,".

"It's alright, Heiji! I'll be fine!". The three princes turned their heads to the only princess in the room.

"I'll be fine!" she assured him. "The sooner you leave, the quicker I'll be back with you, right?" Kazuha smiled sweetly to him made Heiji blushed and agreed way too soon.

"O-Okay," he stuttered a bit, before his eyes flashed. "You will not decide anything without my consent! Do you understand?".

Kazuha rolled her eyes before answered him briefly. "Yes, Sir!".

Heiji ignored her mocks as he now voluntarily walk outside with his father.

"You've really got him wrapped around your finger," Prince Henzō actually smirked at how easy Heiji obeys and succumbs to Kazuha's will.

Kazuha smiled a bit before her face turned serious.

"What do you want to tell me, Sir?"

* * *

"What are they talking about? What took them so long?" Heiji whined for the nth time to his now bored father.

"Son! Have patient, will you?".

"I swear if that oldman tell Kazuha something about ...,".

"Heiji! Don't call your grandfather an oldman! He did that because he concerned about your sake!".

Prince Heiji was pouting now.

Prince Heizo took a glance to his son. "Actually, son, it was you who need to be concern about. Not your wife".

"What? How so?".

"Did you realize if Kansai, _our territorial_ , is only a region rather than a country?".

At this, Prince Heiji gave full attention to his father.

"What are you trying to tell me, Father?".

And Prince Heizo now fully turned his head to him.

* * *

Princess Kazuha now felt numbness reigned her body, as now the color drained from her beautiful face.

The paper she just read, has fallen from her limp hands.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to tell you about this. But I have no option," Prince Henzō told her, but she didn't hear him anymore as now her attention fixated on something that written on the bottom of those paper.

The result ... _is_ _positive_


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

One thing Prince Heiji Hattori didn't know for the last twelve years that the main purpose of Princess Kazuha sent to Kansai by her own father was actually to trace the whereabouts of a traitor. One genius, sly, cunning and manipulative traitor, who had escaped and formed a dangerous organization.

They were a group of researchers and scientists mainly concerned on medicine and drugs, worked for world peace.

And the traitor, one of the smartest, unfortunately way too evil and greedy to work voluntarily for world peace.

After waiting patiently for a while until they created new and rare drugs, the traitors, now there's _two_ of them, blowing up their workplace, practically killed all of their coworkers. Of course they were making it looks like an accident.

But, there's another _one_ survivor, whom still family in-law with particular Princely Family.

 _Elena Miyano_.

She had managed to save herself to the palace, since her laboratorium was in the same city with the palace.

"My daughter has no obligation to be involved to this situation, Elena!" was the first sentence she had received from _her_ father, which also Elena's cousin.

"You don't understand, Alan! She has to! Just like me and Atsushi ...,".

Prince Alan's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare to compare my daughter and your husband! He's one of the traitors ...".

"Atsushi is **_not_** a traitor!" Elena now bellowed in both rage and frustation, meanwhile her royal cousin was pissed as well.

"You have no idea how dangerous the _real_ traitor was," her voice lower into whisper.

"Atsushi, he ... He just want to make sure that everything doesn't turn worse...,".

"Hmph! I have heard reasons like that, Elena! **_Clich_** ** _é_**!" Prince Alan cut her rudelessly.

"My daughter just eleven years old! There's no way I would put her into danger like that!".

When the Prince about to leave, Elena spoke "I was saved because my husband know about your daughter," Elena slowly looked up at her cousin. "But the other one doesn't _. Yet_ ," her voice just barely a whisper now. "From what I heard, the real traitor is half Japanese _and_ half Chinese. Do you understand?" she said implicitly.

The now shocking Prince Alan gave Elena fully attention. "No, Elena! My daughter was sent here, so she will be save ...,".

Though he still refuse, his voice was now unsure.

"So, she can save the world".

"By sacrifice herself?".

Smiled sadly, Elena answered her cousin "Sometimes, we can not runaway from fate. I'm sorry Alan".

Less than a month later, Elena Miyano was found dead. Her body was destroyed, almost unrecognizable.

There's only _one tooth_ left inside her mouth, so her body could be identified.

That night, Prince Alan called his daughter

* * *

"I don't want to go".

"Thank God!" Prince Alan exhaled in relief.

If she didn't want to go by herself, it was her rights, which he as her father also happily agreed.

"I mean, I don't want to go _now_ ".

Prince Alan felt as if he was struck by lightning.

She shrugged carelessly "Aunt Elena just found dead this morning. If I go now, it will be very apparent. So no. Not now".

"I was hoping you would refuse it forever, not just for now".

His daughter never answer that.

Instead, she asked him "Dad, can I be an actress?".

"Actress? What for? And why so sudden?".

Fought the urge to rolling her eyes, she answered her father, "I feel it's my hidden talents".

Of course it was a lie. She needs to learn how to act perfectly and naturally, in order to fooling her enemies.

But she would never mention it to her father, or he would not give her permission.

One year later, the Princess told her father.

"Dad, I'm ready!".

* * *

"Send me to Kansai, Dad!".

"Why?".

"Aunt Elena mentioned that the traitor is half Japanese and half Chinese. Since the last year Mom didn't send any dangerous news, so probably the traitor was in Japan. By the way, the traitor was a man or woman?".

Instead of answering, Prince Alan stunned towards his daughter.

"Dad?".

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I don't know. Your aunt never mention the gender".

The Princess nodded.

"Why Kansai, Dianne?" Prince Alan couldn't help but asking his smart daughter.

"I don't know. But from the pattern, it seemed they still looking for loyal and trustworthy members".

At her father's confuse expression, she explained further.

"I mean, the traitor had killed Aunt Elena less than a month, _inhumanly_. The person they knew whose betrayed them. But after that, they just vanished like smoke. I'm not sure if Uncle Atsushi still alive either. A traitor would never trust another people.

If I am the traitor, the best place to live was definitely my hometown, where I could selecting my members. Live in Kantō was too visible. Kantō was including The Greater Tokyo Area. One of the most important city in the world.

Kansai would be best option. As modern as Kantō, with less risks. Well, at least in my opinion".

Prince Alan stunned _again_ before he answered,

"I know who can help you in Kansai. And don't you ever again mentioning yourself as a traitor!".

* * *

"And now, you know the story, Heiji!".

"Why you never tell me before?" Heiji finally managed to whisper after a moment of shock.

Elena Miyano.

He had heard that name before. But he can't remember when or where.

"You are her husband now," Prince Heizo told Heiji briefly.

"What will you do now, Heiji?".

Turned his head to his father, eyes shining in determination, Heiji answered firmly.

"I'll protect her with my life!".

* * *

This was the test she was waiting for. Hope beyond hope about the result would be negative. And yet ...

Prince Henzō observed when her face slowly lose its color.

"That's why I told him not to marry you. But of course he was too stubborn to even listen".

Her pale face looked up at her now, grandfather in law. "I-I don't ...,".

"I believe you know what you have to do, right?".

Slowly, she put on her mask and changed her expression became cheerful one.

"Sure".

It was her fate, not his. Something she can't deny.

Her struggle still continue. And she will not bring him to struggle with her.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Finally the door was opened.

Prince Heiji almost jumped to his wife before he pulled her into his arms.

"Are you alright? What took you so long? What did he tell you? Did he ask you to do something? Because I'm serious just like I said before Kazuha. I would never approve for annulment, divorce or separation".

"I'm fine, Heiji! You don't have to repeat that words _everytime_ , you know".

At this, Prince Heiji's eyes widened. Somehow, Kazuha's reaction was _unexpected_.

But before he could asked, at the precise time, Prince Henzō called his son, after spare a glance towards the couple.

"Heizo, we need to talk!".

Prince Heiji watched when his father and grandfather vanished behind the now close door. He could feel definitely there's something wrong here.

Suddenly his wife said "Heiji, you still owed me a date". And Heiji forgot his previous thought.

Kazuha just asked him for a date! She never did it before. It always be him who asked her for dates before.

"You mean, dating right now? Are you sure?".

Her eyes widened in confused before understanding dawned at her.

"Ah yes. I forgot the medias outside there!". She shrugged before pouted cutely, made Heiji want to kiss her pouting mouth so badly, which he did as he gave her a peck on her lips.

"If you want a date, we can do it here," Heiji said as he now put his forehead on hers then gave her another kiss. Eskimo kiss.

"We're dating here? Inside this castle?".

This time, it's Heiji turned to shrug. "Why not? This castle was too large, I can show you some hidden passages. Plus, nobody would dare to disturb us".

Heiji was now was grinning from ear to ear, while Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Unless you want to deal with the pers," his grinning getting wider since he knew Kazuha absolutely didn't want to take the second choice. Because since the morning, the local, national and international pers and medias are buzzing about their sudden marriage. Spreading the nonsense speculative news about pregnancy before marriage and so on.

Too annoying even for heard.

"Sounds fun to me," she agreed with her husband for dating inside Naniwa Castle.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, Father!".

"Take a look by yourself then, Heizo!". Prince Henzō thrusted the same exact paper that shown the result he had showed to his granddaughter in law before.

Prince Heizo quickly scanning the paper.

"Heiji would be devastated when he heard this news," Prince Heizo told his father.

Prince Henzō could only smiled sadly to his son

* * *

The Prince and Princess of Osaka absolutely enjoyed their date.

Kazuha never knew that dating inside the castle would be this fun.

Heiji gave her a slingshot when she said she wanted to shoot down ripe persimmon fruits from its tree. They even compete who can shoot down the most persimmon, which ended with the unknown winner since they forgot to count the fruits.

When the day grew dark, Heiji escorted Kazuha to her room, which was next to his, complete with connecting door inside.

"Thank you Heiji! I really enjoy this date," Kazuha still have the slingshot in her hand, smiled sweetly to him.

Clearing his throat nervously, Heiji blushed as he now asking her with stuttering.

"You know that, ah ... you can sleep i-in my ro-room like uh-this morning, i-if you want t-to".

Kazuha's laugh like a music in Heiji's ears.

"No. But thank you anyway. We still have connecting door, right?".

Heiji pouted a little. Then Kazuha kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Heiji!".

The now beaming Heiji answered. "Good night, Kazuha!".

He was about to left when suddenly he remembered something.

"Kazuha! Don't you dare to lock the connecting door!".

Kazuha's laugh answered him, before Heiji himself smiled in contentment as now he walked to his own room, which precisely next to hers.

* * *

Vermouth couldn't believe when she was finally realized she was been fooled again by _her_.

When Vermouth came to her room, the Princess was sleeping peacefully. Not even a single sign showed that she was actually awake.

Then, Vermouth shoved a handkerchief right into her beautiful face, which already contain chloroform.

She still remembered clearly when her soon to be victim's eyes opened in surprise when she felt a handkerchief pressed down to her face forcefully, practically cut off her oxygen supply.

The Princess even trashed in panic and agony as she tried to free herself, before finally she gave in and fainted, _so naturally_.

"Sleep well, Princess!" Vermouth said to her, thought she was really fainted, which actually she wasn't.

So, it was all just her _acting_? Vermouth nearly applauded for her best performance, for she was also a former actress herself.

But still, the Princess was way better actress than her.

Then her mind reeled further when she was, strangely strong enough, carried down the Princess from her bed, hide her under the bed, before finally disguised herself as her, in purpose for fooling her husband.

Hmph! What a strong bond they have when her husband could recognize her, which disguise _perfectly_ as his fake wife, in just barely seconds.

By the way, why they didn't sleep in the same room? Aren't they newlyweds?

However, Vermouth's reverie was cut when suddenly one of the newlyweds come into her room, quietly.

 _The bride_.

Smirked mockingly, Vermouth asked her challengingly

"Good evening, Your Highness! What do you want now? Kill me?".

To her surprise, the Princess smiling back to her.

"Take me to your boss! Now!".

And she took out a syringe which contain lavender liquid inside.

* * *

Heiji just came out from the bathroom. He couldn't stop himself to grinning handsomely.

Today was definitely one of the best day in his life.

His gaze now turned to the connecting door.

Well, if Kazuha didn't want to sleep in his room, then he was the one who will sleep in hers. They are, after all, husband and wife.

His grins getting wider and mischievous as now he walked to the door and found it unlocked.

Smirked, Heiji opened the door, only to find the room was empty.

No Kazuha there.

Her bed even still tidy and there was an envelope on it.

Curious, and suddenly got a very bad feelings about this, Heiji took the envelope, opened it, only to find a divorce papers inside.

Already signed by his wife.

* * *

"Straight attack, huh? I know you are crazy!".

Vermouth now was in the car with Princess Kazuha, which she drove herself.

When the Princess didn't answer, Vermouth's mind reeled back on what had just happened at the palace.

"Take me to your boss, Vermouth! Let me finish this now!".

Vermouth couldn't decide at that moment.

She? Betray Anokata?

As if read her mind, Princess Kazuha taunted her. "Your boss was the one who replace you first with the new member. Even after whatever you've done and your loyalty for the organization. You were actually sent here just to be killed whether by me or palace guards. Why did you still protect your boss?

I have unfinished business also with your boss. Unfortunately I can't wait anymore longer.

Take me to your boss now and you may still have chance to see the end of his or her life!

By the way what is the gender of your boss?".

Vermouth rolled her eyes at her last question.

"Aren't you afraid? I could betray you. Or you just simply getting kill by whoever in the organization?".

"Well Vermouth, actually in the end, everyone will die," she answered simply just like that.

Eyes widened in realization, Vermouth now glanced at the Princess as she now added the speed.

Could it be, she was ... _dying_?

* * *

Pain, anger and hatred were mixed up inside him right now.

This is not happening!

There's no way ...

No way Kazuha would do this!

Everything looks fine when they're dating before.

Unless ...

Heiji's mind just found one answer as now he run to his grandfather's room.

"Open the door! I said open it!". Heiji now bangs the door roughly and furiously, didn't care anymore if he woke a whole Osaka.

"Heiji! Son! Control yourself!".

"Hattori!". Both Prince Heizo and Kudo were now hold Heiji's each arms as he now acting as if being possessed by evil.

In a minute, Prince Henzō come out from the room calmly, as if he was predicted it would be happen sooner or later.

"Come in, Heiji. I've been waiting for you!".

The four men now sit in the middle of the room.

Prince Heizo and Shinichi Kudo didn't dare to release their holds on Heiji's arms, because he's indeed looks very dangerous now.

Sensing that Heiji was about to shout in anger to him, Prince Henzō took out a paper and held it out to him.

"I believe this paper would answer your anger".

Heiji's anger quickly turned into confusion as now he received the paper from his grandfather with shaking hands.

When he opened the paper and read it, he could hear Kudo gasped in surprised as he felt his own eyes widened in disbelief.

It was a result from laboratory test.

" _We're sorry to inform you that the liquid sample you've been sent before, the result is positive_.

 _Lungs cancer"_

* * *

To **_blackismycolor31_** : You have the answer now. Unfortunately, it wasn't a good news. So sorry (-_-)


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

They arrived at the death valley.

Named like that since the road was steep and narrow. Plus, there are no guardrails so that practically the road is directly adjacent to the deathly ravine. The Black Organization members usually use it to kill police or detectives who are chase them.

"I have one good news and one bad news. Which one you want to hear first?". Suddenly the driver spoke.

Vermouth was in no mood for joking. Still, she answered her anyway. "Bad news first".

"We have a follower now".

Vermouth's eyes followed when the driver calmly looked up at the rear mirror.

 _Way too calm._

Just by one look, Vermouth know who was following them.

 _Chianti_.

Her face as annoying as usual.

Great! Now they would absolutely die!

Chianti always known for her crazy obsession to drive people into the abyss in this death valley.

"And you said there's a _good news_ for this?" Vermouth now asking in annoyance.

Grinning, the driver answered, "Oh yes!".

Vermouth raised an eyebrow to her. Inevitably she was curious too.

Now laughing in amusement, the driver answered her curious passanger.

"You are more beautiful than her!".

Seriously? How can she still joking in the time like this?

Vermouth then remembered about her jokingly said that her hair have so many dandruff. And then she realized, the Princess already has a plan, though Vermouth didn't know what it is. She didn't even could think whatever plan in the time like this, actually.

And sure enough, as their car approached the abyss, Princess Kazuha took out an egg, that somehow Vermouth herself didn't expect she would bring eggs _and what for_.

Opened the window then take one look at the rear mirror on her right, the Princess threw the egg behind, where it smashed right on Chianti's windshield.

 _What the hell? Is this ... yolk?._

Chianti's thought confusedly at the ridiculous sudden attack.

Not yet recovered from her surprise, suddenly another two yolks performed as both eggs _again_ landed on Chianti's windshield.

Now angry because her view was blocked by three yolks, Chianti automatically turned on the wiper, only to find her windshield now turned to milky white instead of become clear.

Chianti added the wiper's speed with wrath now, definitely forgot her car position was now in the edge of the ravine.

When she realized, it was too late as now Chianti felt the car she was driven no longer on the road.

It was flew, straight into the abyss.

Chianti's shrill voice screamed in horror, split the silence, before a loud thud was heard, then followed by a powerful explosion.

The other car, actually parked next to the spot where Chianti's car sent her to her death.

The driver observed the now burning car in the bottom of the abyss with calm and eerily cold face. Meanwhile the passanger was terrified as she now took a glance to her face.

She just delivered Chianti, one of the best sniper and the crazy maniac killer in The Black Organization to her death, _without_ weapon.

And by _three eggs_ , for God's sake!

Ironically, Chianti practically ended her own life by sent herself into the abyss, one of her favorite ways to kill people.

The driver, Princess Kazuha, the toughest enemy that The Black Organization ever had, now looked up at Vermouth, smiled sweetly.

"Who's next?"


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Lungs cancer.

Prince Heiji felt as if the earth beneath him collapsed now.

Kazuha has lungs cancer?

No! This is not right!

Isn't he a doctor? He _should_ know if she showed any symptoms.

But, Kazuha's also a doctor herself. _Smarter_ than him. She might be hiding the symp ...

Stop it, Heiji!

Never think about that horrible thought!

Heiji now crumpled the paper he was holding before tossed it away then he stood.

Both Prince Henzō dan Prince Heizo didn't say anything, as they looked up to the now standing Heiji. Meanwhile Kudo stood along with him.

"I will ... bring her home!" Heiji's voice trembled. His bangs covered his eyes.

Then he looked up with determination, as if he asked – or rather, _forced_ – permission from his grandfather and his father.

"I will bring _my wife_ home where she is supposed to be. _With me_!".

And gave her a very long lecture for leaving and divorcing him!

He would never give up on her or their marriage _whatever_ the reasons!

Without waiting answer, although he didn't need the answer, Prince Heiji turned to walk to the door, when suddenly the door was opened wide and a panic Otaki revealed himself.

"Forgive me, Sir! But, Vermouth was ran away again. And two guards saw Princess Kazuha, she-helped her. They left together!".

Four sets of eyes widened together as now the puzzles become whole.

 _Lungs cancer_.

 _Kazuha signed the divorce papers_.

 _Vermouth was ran away again, along with her_.

One conclusion.

Kazuha would end this now, before the lungs cancer end her life!

And she freed Heiji from their marriage, thus he would not mourn over her death.

Trembling in rage, Heiji never so determined as now he is. If before he would never give up on her or their marriage, now he will chain her to him, so she will never leave his side anymore!

Heiji might declare he would bring his wife home. But the next question is, where is she now?

They didn't have any clue the whereabouts of The Black Organization.

They just come wherever and whenever they want, then vanished like a fog.

If only he has something to bring him to them. To Kazuha, to be precise.

Suddenly he remembered there's definitely something would bring him to his wife.

 _Her wedding ring_.

If she didn't take it off, it would show Heiji about Kazuha's location, because he uh-put small chip inside. Tracker or GPS or whatever people call it.

Well, it's not his fault. Kazuha was slick as eels, thus Heiji needed to uh-put a tracker on her?

Yes, that's the _main_ reason. In order to protect her in dangerous situation like this.

No! He's not a stalker or overprotective husband!

Well, maybe he is, but hey stop it! He has something important to do!

Shook his head to clear his mind, quickly he ran back to Kazuha's room, looking for inside the envelope that contain divorce papers inside, which Heiji threw it away from him in disgust.

No wedding ring.

Good!

Turned to Kudo that followed behind him, Heiji nearly shouted to him, "Kudo! Lend me your tracking glasses!".

* * *

"There's no way I would let you go with me Kudo!".

"I definitely will go with you!".

The two young men now argued as Kudo insisted to accompany him as they walked out from Kazuha's room when a voice called The Prince's name.

"Heiji Hattori!".

Both Prince Heiji and Shinichi Kudo turned their backs at the source of the voice.

The grandfather's. Heiji's father was behind him.

Silence for a moment.

What did he want now?

If his grandfather forbade him to looking for his wife, Heiji would absolutely ignore it!

However, Heiji's thought cut when his grandfather said.

"I will not forgive you if you _and_ your wife are not back home safely!".

Heiji's eyes widened in surprise, Prince Henzō smiled in encouragement before he leave the spot and Prince Heizo glanced to his father, then he looked at his son, also nodded in approval.

"Bring Kudo and Otaki with you!".

"And me!" Muga Iori's voice suddenly announced his appearance.

He still weak. But if they are going to looking for those organization, then he should come with them.

To take his lady home.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

They just disarmed Korn, and made him stupor.

Well, actually _she_ is the one who made him faint.

He was on guard duty when they arrived to somewhere isolated place.

Acting like usual, Princess Kazuha insisted Vermouth to pretended as if she finally caught her and about to gave her to Anokata herself.

As now they both walked to a very surprised Korn, Kazuha was walking limply and reluctantly, while Vermouth walked demanding behind her.

"Vermouth? You're still alive?" Korn asked in disbelief.

Regarding to the information he had received, Anokata sent Vermouth to her demise.

"Of course! I even brought Anokata a souvenir! Look!". Vermouth took this opportunity to yanked Princess Kazuha's hair as hard as she could, made the Princess's eyes _really_ produced tears.

Both women had their own thoughts.

 _Damn you, Vermouth!_

 _Hmph! Take that for cut off my hair!_

However, Korn hesitated. He never informed about this before! He then aimed his weapon towards them.

"Move, Korn!" Vermouth shouted at him.

"No! Give me a reason why I should believe you, Vermouth!" Korn's finger ready to pull the trigger.

Smirking, she answered. "Chianti let us through!".

Jerking in surprise at Vermouth's answer, Korn finally lowered his weapon. Apparently he didn't know what happen to Chianti, yet.

All of sudden, Vermouth's prisoner lunged at him, faster than a bullet, only gave Korn time for blinking his eyes _once_.

She kicked his groin with her leg that highly skillful in combat.

 _Ouch!_

Vermouth also frowned in pain as she observed Korn's face turned pale as now his mouth formed a silent and painful "O" shape.

Before Korn collapsed with loud thud, Princess Kazuha now stood behind him, unhesitantly elbowed Korn's nape until Vermouth with terrified eyes heard something cracked quickly and firmly.

Then the Princess put down the now unmoving Korn quietly lying on his back, careful with his neck.

"Did you ... kill him?".

"No. But he may have spinal cord injury now. Just let him sleep for a while. He must be tired from his guard duty. If he's lucky, he may still alive when someone find him," she shrugged innocently as now Vermouth looked up at her in both horror and amazement.

"Come on!".

Vermouth must be thankful she didn't interest to kill her, _yet_.

A doctor, actress, martial artist, inventor and genius mixed up become one, this young lady in front of her.

No, Vermouth absolutely didn't want to become her opponent!

What could be worst than that?

* * *

"I'm still curious why did you bring eggs with you?" Vermouth couldn't help but voiced her curiosity towards her unique ways. Seems stupid, actually.

"I'll tell you later,". Vermouth must satisfied with her answer.

They walked _casually_ as if they owned this place, instead of become the hunter along the tunnel Vermouth knew would bring them to ...

 _BRIIIINNGGGGG_ ...

A deafening alarm suddenly shouted. Kazuha turned to her, silently asked her, ' _Are you kidding me?_ '. Clearly pissed off.

"I swear I don't know about this!". She _really_ didn't know about this alarm.

Both of them now heard foot steps came near from _both_ sides, Kazuha exhaled in annoyance as she now looking for something inside her purse.

She even brought her purse in this situation.

"Another eggs?" Vermouth asked her sarcatically.

Smirking, Kazuha answered "The rotten one!".

And Vermouth's eyes widened in shock.

The Princess actually took out _two grenades_!

"Hold your breath!".

And then she pulled off the head of both grenades as now the subordinate minions surrounded them.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

For a moment, Vermouth think she would die.

But then, she felt a hand pulled her to ran along with the puller.

Together they're running through the now subordinate minions that writhing in pain.

Vermouth didn't know how far they'd been running, but she hear no explosion behind her.

When they stopped, Vermouth was out of breath. But the other one, seems alright and still full with stamina.

"Where now?", she asked curtly.

Still struggled to breathing properly, satisfied her lungs with oxygen, Vermouth opened her mouth to ask, but immediately cut. "Smoke grenades. Colorless and odorless. Just inhaled it once, you've got severe dizziness and nausea".

"You've almost kill me!" Vermouth hissed angrily, but Kazuha ignored her.

"Didn't I already tell you to hold your breath?". She shrugged carelessly before turned her back towards Vermouth, her ponytail slightly slapped Vermouth's face.

Besides, actually Vermouth _is_ dying.

The lavi anti doti she had given her didn't heal the poison inside her vein. It just _delayed_ the vanilla poison for a while. But she doesn't need to know about that.

"Where now, Vermouth?" she asked angrily now.

For one of the top members – or _former_ member - of The Black Organization, Vermouth was quite slow, actually.

Looked up to the Princess with angry eyes, while Kazuha looked down at her with cold and uncaring eyes, she repeated her question to Vermouth. "Where now, Vermouth?". Every words are emphasized coldly.

Vermouth felt the hairs on her neck bristle.

No longer playful and teasing, the young woman in front of her now really scary and dangerous.

 _Deadly_.

Gulped nervously, Vermouth pointed the _wrong_ _direction_ , on purpose.

But the Princess didn't move at all.

Instead she told Vermouth, "You go first!".

A calm but strange smile pestered on her beautiful face.

Vermouth has no option than walked first, right into the wrong direction she had pointing herself.

The Princess followed behind her.

However, Vermouth didn't know when Princess Kazuha frowned in pain as she touched her right waist, something wet immediately covered her right palm.

 _Blood_

* * *

"Can you drive faster?!" Prince Heiji shouted in both angry and panic to the nervous Otaki who drives.

"We are pretty fast now, Hattori! If we go faster than this, we'll fly!" Kudo tried to joke. But of course nobody in the car were in the joking mood now.

Instead, Heiji now glanced at him with sharp and scary eyes.

"Sorry," Kudo apologized but Heiji just ignored him.

"What's that?" Muga Iori indicated something blazing burning in the bottom of the ravine.

The four men inside the car immediately got a very bad feelings about this.

"Everyone! Please fasten your seat belt!", suddenly Otaki instructed. His voice no longer hinted nervousness.

"You too, Your Highness!".

And he immediately speeding up to the red dot where Princess Kazuha was.

* * *

"Boss! We are attacked!". A panic Vodka ran inside the room to informed his boss.

But, to his surprised, Anokata wasn't there.

There's only Margarita inside the room.

"Boss already left with Gin. I am in charge now!" Calmly, she fills the gun with bullets while Vodka stunned in shock.

Anokata leave with Gin.

They left _him_?

He may not the top members or the smartest one. But, _he is Vodka_!

He, along with Gin and _unfortunately_ , Vermouth, they were the first members of The Black Organization.

Knowing Anokata, it could be mean that his boss planned to get rid of him.

There's too many examples.

Pisco.

Tequila.

 _Even_ Vermouth.

Moreover, this newest member, Margarita, though Anokata has claimed Margarita was here to replaced Vermouth.

His boss is completely heartless.

Devil in human form.

"Where do they go?". Vodka asked in trembling voice. There's no way he will stay here with this little girl.

Margarita looked at him calmly.

"I don't know". And she resumed to put just _one bullet_ in the second gun.

"Say Vodka, have you ever played _Russian roulette_ before?".

And then Margarita aimed the muzzle of the gun into Vodka's head then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Princess Kazuha now could feel the cold sweat started to took over her body and her gaze started getting blur.

Blood still seeping from her wound. Because she wore blacks, Vermouth didn't realize it yet.

Then suddenly they heard gun exploded, followed by something hard and solid collapsed.

 _A dead body_.

Vermouth knows very well what is that mean. Someone has been executed.

Turned to the Princess behind her, Vermouth frowned in surprise as she observed how _pale_ Princess Kazuha was now.

"Are you alright?".

"Huh? Oh, yes. Don't worry. I ...,".

"Are you wounded somewhere?".

Vermouth was now walked back to her and about to examined her, when suddenly a voice heard in front of them.

"Ara ... Isn't this Princess of Osaka herself. And also with one of my senior, Vermouth! I truly feel honored!".

Momiji Ooka. Or now, Margarita.

With a gun ready at her right hand.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Chianti is unknown.

Korn is dying.

Vodka is dead.

And Gin now enrage with her, Margarita, instead of the certain princess.

Anokata never told her to kill Vodka! Gin was there when his boss said she must told Vodka about their destination.

They can't die now, for they still developing something deadly and important.

 _Nuclear_.

Yet, she killed him, _without_ order.

"Patient, Gin! You can have your revenge later!". Seems like Anokata was also upset with Margarita.

Vodka may not as smart as him or Vermouth. But, he is important member for The Black Organization.

Does she know that himself, Vodka and the annoying Vermouth, were the first members of The Black Organization?

Gin didn't care.

Now he just care about his new prey.

Prepare yourself, Margarita!

* * *

After arrived to an isolated place, Prince Heiji and Shinichi Kudo are convinced that this place is the headquarters of The Black Organization.

At the front gate, they found a dying Korn. Depend on his position, Heiji could tell that it was Kazuha's work.

He was laid on his back, his neck was rigid. His hands shaking as if he want to move it but he can't. And he's clearly need ventilator for breathing. Paralysis in arms, hands and torso. And perhaps legs. As now examined his legs, Heiji found a puddle on his pants. Unable to control his bladder.

 _Cervical spine trauma_ , Heiji's deduction.

Yelled to Otaki, Heiji ordered him to called ambulance. After told Kudo what should he do while waiting for the ambulance to come, Heiji ran inside the building and left a now yelling Kudo, calling him, which of course he didn't even listen.

There's only Kazuha in his mind now.

* * *

If she doesn't wounded, she could handle this new form of Momiji Ooka, Margarita.

The sadist one.

But, apparently one of the subordinate minions has successfully scratched her right waist with something sharp, probably dagger, as she and Vermouth ran through them in the middle of smoke grenades attack. Now, as she suffered the blood loss from her wound, she can't concentrate.

Margarita had shot both Vermouth's legs, now she has fallen down bloodied and writhed in pain, and leave the Princess wide open as her next target shot.

"Do you know," Margarita said while she cocked her weapon, ready to shoot. "It's actually _fun_ to shoot people. Especially, the one you hate incredibly," and Margarita finally aimed the gun towards the Princess.

"You took everything from me, even though I never hurt you before!".

At this, Kazuha fought her sudden urge to roll her eyes.

Yeah, right! She blamed her for what she lost from her, _with_ _fair_.

Typically spoiled little princess at her family.

"I feel sorry for Heiji-kun. He'll be a widower, soon. Even though I'm pretty sure he will never choose me to be his next wife, moreover I will be the one who'll kill his beloved wife, but I am very satisfied to kill you!"

Though she is now become one of _them_ , this Margarita still talking too much before killing.

Oh, and actually Heiji-kun is a divorced-man now. Well, not yet official. But yeah, that's it.

Anyway, she doesn't have to know. It's not her business either.

Margarita chuckled at her own words before she laughed out loud in both victory for herself and mocking for Kazuha. Or so she thought.

Because the next second, both young ladies heard a furious voice calling Kazuha's name. Heiji's.

Now it's turn for Kazuha smirked in victory while Margarita's pouting in annoyance.

And _jealousy_

* * *

Prince Heiji ran throughout the dark tunnel as his mind chanted Kazuha's name over and over. Giving him strength to ran through and overcome the effect of smoke grenades that actually still there.

Heiji didn't even aware the fainted bodies around him as he now focused to find his wife. When he finally arrived at his destination, where Kazuha was, from afar he could see a gun was pointed at his wife by ... Momiji Ooka.

Anger and hatred filled him instantly as now he added his speed and yelled his wife's name before grabbed her arm, a bit roughly, and tucked her safely behind him. Shielding her with his own body as he's now watching the woman in front of him with eyes full of anger.

"What do you think you are doing? How dare you pointing a gun to my wife?!". His voice low and dangerous.

"Move, Heiji-kun!" Margarita now clutching her pistol tightly with both hands.

"You will not touch her! Over my dead body!".

Margarita now visibly shaking. This is Heiji-kun! The man she loves with all of her heart in her entire life! No matter how hate her with him from his previous actions towards her. Or he's not giving her even a chance to love him, instead he chose another woman, but there's no way she will shoot him!

"I said move! Or I'll shoot you!" Margarita now shouted to him in shrill voice.

"Then shoot me!". Heiji said challengingly and Margarita's eyes widened.

Did he _voluntarily_ sacrificed himself for her?

"Heiji," Suddenly Kazuha's soft voice heard behind him. "I'm sorry,".

Smirked, but his face immediately getting softer, Heiji answered "You should be-eee ... ?!". And Heiji collapsed forward on his stomach, as Kazuha kicked behind his knees, unstable him.

Behind Heiji, Kazuha now armed with her slingshot, which given by Heiji as they dated in Naniwa Castle, with a smoke grenade, the head already pulled off, as its bullet, as she aimed it to her hands. In one shot, the smoke grenade bullet hit the shocked Margarita, threw away the pistol from her hands.

Unfortunately, Margarita had managed to shot once. The bullet scratched Kazuha's left shoulder.

Heiji felt as if his heart stop as he heard the shot. Quickly he rolled back to his back and caught the now fallen Kazuha into his arms. Her left shoulder now bleeding. And Heiji didn't know her right waist actually was bleeding too.

"Kazuha?! Look at me! Are you alright?".

"Run! The smoke grenade! Run now! Save yourself, Heiji!".

"Are you crazy? There's no way I will leave you! I'd rather die here together with you!".

"How wonderful! Husband and wife will die together ...,".

"You are the one who'll die actually!". And Vermouth, with the rest of her strength, now directing Margarita's gun, that had been thrown away from her hands, towards its owner, shot her twice on her thigh.

"Revenge is sweet!". Vermouth said playfully, although she grimaced in pain, towards the shocking couple.

"And don't forget to hold your breath!".

Indeed.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Lungs cancer? Are you sure about this?".

"Yes, Madame".

Slowly, a creepy smile formed on her beautiful face as she turned her head to the paralyzed husband of hers that sat across the room. "Do you hear that, Dear? It's time for the fall of your brother's dynasty. The one who cast you out of the palace," she walked closer to her husband.

When the messenger dared himself to look up, he found that actually the second prince's eyes shone in _fear_ , rather than excitement, as he now watching his wife coming closer to him, before then she put her hands on his shoulders, as if she massaged him, but actually she digs her nails into his flesh.

"You are dismissed!". Mishil told the messenger and after she was sure the messenger already out of hearing range, she told her husband, "Time to drink your potion,".

Or maybe she means _poison_.

Roughly, she opened his mouth and shoved a small vial inside, emptied its contents, while smiling coldly.

Her husband, the once evil second prince, shed tears.

When Mishil saw this, she threatened him calmly "One more tears, and I will double the potion!".

And with that she left the room.

* * *

All she could feel was an ultimate pain and dizziness upon her head, as if someone hammering on it. And on her thigh, where Vermouth shot her. Cold sweat formed from both of the dizziness and the blood loss from her wounded thigh. And she started to feel nausea overwhelming in her.

Prince Heiji already ran outside, carried his limp wife with him and leave Margarita with Vermouth, who seems as if she's ready to pounce on her, rather than sick like her.

"You are a fool!"

Of course! She had leave her wealthy family to join The Black Organization because mainly she wanted to take revenge for her unrequited love towards a man that actually _never loved her back_ and clearly told her in front of her face. Well, duh!

"Freeze! Nobody moves!" suddenly a strong voice commanded as now cops surrounded them.

Vermouth rolled her eyes in annoyance. As if they could move with their wounded legs.

"Ojō-sama!".

Slowly, a shocked Margarita turned her head to the voice owner.

 _"Io...ri?"_

* * *

Outside the building, Prince Heiji could see some police cars and ambulances have been parked. Each occupied themselves according to their respective duties.

Glanced down to his pale wife in his arms, Heiji knew she has wounded more than just a scratch on her left shoulder.

That's when he realized a pool of blood, a little bit darkened now, on his white shirt, where it glued with Kazuha's right waist.

Eyes widened in shock, Heiji ran to the one of the ambulance, didn't even aware Kudo called him and now ran to him.

"Move!" Heiji commanded hoarsely to a nurse inside the ambulance, before he put Kazuha gently on the bed then pulled up her bloody shirt. He could hear the nurse and Kudo behind him gasped in shock as now the three of them observed at her open wound.

"Hattori".

"Not now, Kudo!".

Turned to the nurse, Heiji barked sharply "Gloves, thread, needle, antiseptic! And anesthetic!". When the nurse didn't move, the Prince shouted "What are you waiting for?!".

"I'm-I'm sorry Your Highness. But, we are run out of the anesthetic!".

What did she just say? They run out of the anesthetic? They are ambulance, for God's sake! How could they run out the anesthetic! But Heiji quickly forgot his mind as he heard Kazuha hissed in pain.

Kazuha was already in pain! There's no way Heiji would perform surgical suture without anesthetic. But, her wound was also needed to be suturing to stop the bleeding.

"Perhaps it could help," Vermouth's voice suddenly was behind them as she handed a small vial into the Prince.

"Vermouth!" Kudo's voice contain venom inside, but Heiji took the vial from her hand. "What is this?".

"Morphine," Vermouth answered briefly before she was half dragged her own self towards the other ambulance. Two strong cops held each of her arms.

"Give me a syringe!" and Heiji pulled off the vial cap with his teeth.

* * *

Kudo was stunned. He never see his friend performed surgery before now. As clever and talented he is as a detective, he's also a great doctor. Heiji's stitching results in Kazuha's wound are very neat, almost invisible.

"Kudo, I'll leave you in charge here! I need to go to hospital as soon as possible!".

Didn't give time to Kudo to even answer, Heiji already close the door of the ambulance and the next second, it was running like mad leave the now sweat dropped Shinichi Kudo behind.

 _Poor driver_ , Kudo's thought as he imagined that the Prince would shouted at him along the way to the hospital.

Sighing, he walked back to Otaki and the other officers.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital, where the ambulance driver finally could breathing properly. He felt as if he just starring a _Fast and Furious_ franchise movies on their way to the hospital. With the Prince of Osaka himself keep yelling and ranting along the way! Please God, have mercy on him!

Now, it's the turn of the medical team at the hospital being scolded by the Prince.

They go straight to the Emergency Room.

And because Prince Heiji is a doctor himself, it is he who examines his wife. He did a series of tests to make sure there was no problems or deep wounds inside Kazuha's body.

And how surprised the Prince was when he saw the result shown by x-rays machine on Kazuha's lungs.

It's clean. There are no cancer cells.

 _What is the meaning of this?_


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

 **A/N** : I want to thank you especially to **_blackismycolor31_** : Thank you for taking your time to give me reviews, constantly. I feel honored, satisfied and to be honest I am also waiting review from you (^3^)

To all who read and favorite this story so far (and even following it!), I also thank you. It's like fueling my passion in writing & continuing this story.

I hope you still enjoy the story so far. Happy reading!

* * *

As now Vermouth got temporary treatment for her wounded legs, where Margarita had shot her, her head jerked upward when two policemen carrying a body bag passed in front of her.

"Wait!" she said and with wobbly legs come to them.

Vermouth saw the black body bag with uneasy feelings. Somehow, she knew _who's_ inside.

"Ma'am, you can not open it!" one of the cop told her when he saw as if Vermouth want to rip it open.

"It's Vodka," Shinichi Kudo told her calmly from behind her.

It's _Vodka_?

 _That_ Vodka?

Of course. There's only _one_ Vodka in the organization.

Who's dare to kill Vodka, by the way? Must be that new little girl.

Vermouth turned her head towards the said girl.

Margarita.

Well, then. She dig her own grave!

Gin will not let her live after this!

* * *

There are no cancer cells. _At all_.

Heiji didn't know whether he want to shout in ecstatic or angry instead. Knowing Kazuha, _the smart Kazuha_ , Heiji was highly doubted that she would be _misinformed_. However, Prince Heiji got a bad feelings that he might be dislike the reason behind ...

His cellphone suddenly rang. The caller ID said it's Kudo. "Yes, Kudo?".

"Hattori, I'm at the police office now. Just want to inform if you want to press a charge towards ...,".

"Yes, yes, of course! Accused them for attempted to murder The Princess of Osaka!". "Except for Vermouth. I'll deal with her later!", he added after thinking a while.

Even though his prince friend answered firmly, somehow his voice indicated tiredness. _Odd_. Usually at the situation like this, Prince Heiji Hattori will be fueled with anger and wrath, his voice become way too fierce.

"Kudo, are you still there?".

"Huh? Yes. Do you need something?".

Silence for a moment.

"Hattori?" Kudo called his name to assured himself that the phone was still connected.

"When you back to Naniwa Castle, bring me the divorce papers on Kazuha's bed!".

And the Prince hung up his phone.

* * *

"Gin, do you know where is the most important page for this?". Anokata waved a few papers towards Gin.

 _The nuclear blueprints_.

Gin, still mourned upon Vodka's death, only shook his head in answer.

"Hmm ... Strange. I'm sure I already put it all together in this folder ...,".

But they left the base in a hurry. So, there may be a page left behind.

Realizing the mistake, Anokata said in choking voice, which made Gin _very_ surprised. "Gin, I think we left it!". Anokata's voice just a whisper now and Gin's eyes slowly widened in realization.

Did his boss left behind the most important page of their nuclear blueprints, to _her_ , their smartest and utmost enemy?

No! There's still a hope. They didn't meet her directly.

Perhaps it was still in the exact place where Anokata left it. Or perhaps Vodka found it and keep it. But Vodka was dead. And of course he didn't believe in Margarita. Gin felt his blood boiled as he remembered Margarita. Good if she has the blueprints! Gin would visit her and torture her before take the blueprints.

* * *

Accused for attempted to murder The Princess of Osaka.

Even though she had come from a wealthy and powerful family in Kyoto, apparently her father's name couldn't save her from this situation. Apparently her father also didn't bother to save her either, for she is embarrassed their family name, in her own accord

In fact, she did make an attempt to murder the Princess. And it was witnessed by her husband, The Prince of Osaka himself.

To be honest, what did shock her was the death of her butler. But, when she found out that actually Muga Iori was still alive and what she did was a vain, plus Heiji-kun certainly hates her now and also she has tainted her family name, she simply has no will to continuing her life anymore.

Not even just that. She's now officially a murderer. She killed Vodka, don't know why. Perhaps to proving herself to Anokata.

Despite of all she has done at least there's something she could do. Say that as the redeemer of her sins.

Margarita then took out a crumpled paper from her pocket. The paper she had found in Vodka's palm, where he clutched it tightly. Just by one look, she knew it's a blueprint of something important, though she has no idea what is that. Clearing her throat, she called Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

When Kazuha awoke, she found that her soon to be ex-husband sleeping on chair at her right side. His right hand was covering hers while his head pillowed on his left arm.

She's ... at a hospital. Pretty much sure Heiji will be mad at her when he's awoke later.

Her eyes turned to the door as she heard it's open. Kudo-kun.

She felt a little squeeze on her right hand. Apparently, it also woke Heiji up.

"Kudo," Heiji's voice a bit hoarse, while now he put his left palm on Kazuha's forehead to checked her temperature.

"I brought what you asked for," Kudo handed a brown envelope to Heiji's hand. It looks like Kazuha recognized the envelope.

"And this," Kudo added as he handed the second paper, the crumpled one.

Frowned, Heiji asked him "What is this?".

"Take a closer look!".

Kudo observed as now Kazuha's gaze was now also on the tangled paper.

"Where did you get this, Kudo-kun?" Kudo was pretty sure that Kazuha actually already know what is that. However, her reaction was too calm, instead of panic.

"Momiji Ooka".

Upon hearing Momiji Ooka's name, Heiji felt his blood boiling instantly.

"No!" He said to his wife with rough and hoarse voice.

"As your husband, I forbid you to _even think_ whatever inside your mind right now!".

Suddenly remembered the brown envelope Kudo just gave him, Heiji opened it. He took out the divorce papers inside, that already signed by Kazuha before finally he teared up those papers in front of Kazuha and Kudo.

Satisfied, Heiji smiled arrogantly and said annoyingly to Kazuha. "No more divorce papers! We will stick together forever, **_wife_**! Isn't that the meanings of a marriage?".

When both Kudo and Kazuha didn't answer him, Heiji then took out the x-ray results and handed it to Kazuha.

"Explain to me what is the meaning of this Kazuha!".


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Alan?!" Prince Felix, paternal grandfather of Princess Kazuha scolded his only son and the heir apparent of his throne.

"This is why I told you not to marry _her_! Look what's happening now! Married without consent! She's even more defiant than you!".

Prince Alan didn't say even a word. He's also shocked himself. Not only because of his daughter suddenly marriage but also from her invansion right into the enemy's nest.

His father is right. _What the hell she had thinking?_

"I'll talk to her, Father".

"No need! I'll do it myself! Bruno!", Prince Felix called his personal guard. "Prepare my private jet! I'll go to Japan tomorrow!".

* * *

 _Prepare my private jet! I'll go to Japan tomorrow!_

A figure in the dark smirked as he dialed a number. In three dial tone, his phone being answered.

"Gin! I have a news for Boss!"

* * *

Anokata was very upset.

Not just because of the forgotten blueprints, first time ever actually, the stupidest and the most embarrassing mistake as the boss of The Black Organization, but also the news about Chianti. She had been killed. Not by her, but because of her.

 _Same story_.

Then Korn and Vodka ...

"Boss!" Gin's voice cut his boss reverie.

"Brandy wants to tell you about something". And Gin handed his phone to his boss.

Gin observed as Anokata's face slowly beamed, though grieve still trace slightly.

"Well done, Brandy! Make sure you make it like an accident!" and then Anokata hung the phone.

"She blew up Chianti's car. Make it like an accident!" Anokata said mysteriously, yet Gin understood the hidden meaning very well as now he smirked towards his boss.

Revenge is sweet.

Indeed.

"Boss, when can I visit Margarita?". Anokata turned to Gin, a bit surprise to his bluntly question.

"Why not now?" was the answer.

* * *

When Kazuha was silent with puzzled face, Heiji couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"Don't pretend you don't know about this, Kazuha! And don't you answer me it's lungs, either! I want to know about those lungs cancer!" Heiji practically yelled to Kazuha. Something he rarely does, except he's really frustated, just like now.

Oh. Now she understood.

"I thought you trust me, Kazuha! What should I do thus you will have faith in me?". Heiji whispered sadly.

Upon hearing Heiji's broken voice, Kazuha knew she need to remake her plans before.

"Even though it will cost your life?" Although Kazuha already know the answer, but she need to assure him before things go further.

"Do you even have to ask?".

They are eye in eye battle, but Heiji determined to win.

"Fine! We will do it together, Heiji!" Kazuha finally decided as she now smiling lovingly to her husband.

But her face become serious as now she turned to Kudo "Can you speak German, Kudo-kun?".

* * *

Johann Krämer.

An expert and nuclear scientist from Germany.

"Nuclear is out of my expertise," Kazuha said in monotone voice and both Heiji and Kudo faces showed as if it is the end of the world.

"I'm not obliged to be an expert in _everything_ , am I?" the Princess shrugged her shoulders.

"But, yes. I do have a friend that is an expert in nuclear".

"Uh, Kazuha-san. I can't speak German!".

"Don't worry. He can speak English. Here!" Kazuha handed him a piece of paper containing the address of Mr. Krämer.

"He lives in Osaka, recently. Doing his business or something". Kazuha caught Heiji's eyes on her. Jealousy clearly written upon his handsome face.

 _Who the hell is this Krämer guy?_

 _What is him to Kazuha? An old friend?_

 _Wait, why does Kazuha even know his address in Osaka, where he lives recently?_

However, Heiji prefered not to speak up his mind.

"Heiji, can you make a copy of the blueprints?".

"What? Am I your slave?" he barked fiercely.

"Oh come on!" Kazuha ignored that Heiji just scolded to her, for she knew it was because of jealousy. Instead she used seduce yet innocent tone, which successfully tamed Heiji and make him blushed.

"You are the one who have the skills for copying something like this. If you understand my meaning!" she shrugged nonchalantly, but she knew she already hooked him.

Still sulking, Heiji answered dutifully "Give me those damn paper!".

* * *

He knocked twice at the mahogany door when he arrived at the address Kazuha gave him.

"Yes?" a confident voice answered him from the intercom.

"Mr. Johann Krämer? I have an important message for you".

"Who is it?".

"Perhaps more precisely to asking is who sent the message?".

Johann Krämer frowned, but still he opened the door. A young man stand before him.

"Do I know you?".

The man didn't answer him.

Instead, he handed him an envelope and his phone, which already connected to someone.

Frowned deeper, Krämer took the phone.

"Hello?" his voice now high alerted.

"Hallo Johann. Darf ich um Hilfe bitten?" ( _Hello Johann. Can I ask for your help?_ ).

"Dianne?".

* * *

Krämer listened the explanation from her as now the two of them sat in the living room, while looking at the blueprint in his hand.

Typically of her. Always briefly and clear, without losing the important details.

"Lass mich es zuerst sehen. Ich werde dich wieder anrufen" ( _Let me see it first. I'll call you again_ ).

"Okay Ich weiß, ich kann auf dich zählen, Johann. Vielen Dank" ( _Okay. I know I can count on you, Johann. Thank you_ ).

"Kein problem" ( _No problem_ ).

"Kann ich an den Besitzer dieses Telefons sprechen?" ( _Can I talk to the owner of this phone?_ ).

Krämer handed back the phone to the owner. "She wants to talk to you!".

"Your job is done. Leave the place at once!" And she hung the phone.

To be truth, he was surprised when he heard the tense in Kazuha's voice. However his instinct told him to do exactly as she has instructed.

"I've done my job here. Now, please excuse me!".

"Why so hurry? We even haven't been acquainted properly".

"Sir, I'm just a messenger". Before Krämer could stop him, he's already outside.

Krämer still observed the back of the mysterious messenger before finally it faded in the middle of the crowd.

Waiting for another minute or two, Krämer sat back on the couch he once sat on while examining the blueprint in his hand. Then he dialed a number.

"Hello? _Gin_!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Just want to inform, I used the google translator for German. Apologize if there are any writing or meaning errors.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

 **A/N** : Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda run out of the idea (0.o)

Thank God for the inspiration! Here you go. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

* * *

He was on his way to visit Margarita. If he's lucky, perhaps he could meet Vermouth too. His mind is fulfilled with preoccupation about how he would finally kill her when his phone rang.

 _JK_.

Squinting, he answered the call. "Hello? Gin!", and then he stopped the car he was driving while listening.

"Really? Are you sure it is the missing blueprint? I see. Thank yo ...,".

"How much will you pay me for this?".

Stunned for a moment at the straight forward question, Gin smirked. "As much as you want!".

Of course it is a lie. How dare this Krämer blackmailed him and his boss! Greedy bastard!

"Tell your boss I want ...,".

But Gin was no longer listening.

A bullet is _all_ the payment he will receive!

After considering it for a while, Gin finally decided to turn back from where he had came from. Meanwhile at the same time, Johann Krämer called another person.

"Ich habe es getan, wie du gesagt hast. Wenn ich sterbe, ist es in deine Verantwortung!" ( _I did as you told. If I die, it's your responsibility!_ ).

"Du bist der schlimmste Agent, Johann! Aber danke trotzdem" ( _You are the worst agent ever, Johann! But thank you anyway!_ ).

Precisely after she hung up the phone, it rang back again. The caller ID said it is from _Bruno_ , the personal guard of her paternal grandfather. He almost never call her, except for highly emergency situation. Frowned, she picked it up.

"Oui?".

"Pardonnez-moi de prendre votre temps, Princesse. Mais notre caméra de sécurité a détecté une présence inconnue ici" ( _Pardon me for taking your time, Princess. But our security camera detected an unknown presence here_ ).

"Présence inconnue? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" ( _Unknown presence? What are you talking about?_ ).

And then Bruno narrated briefly about her grandfather's plan to visit her in Japan.

"Je crains qu'il y ait une possibilité de saboter le jet-board de votre grand-père. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire maintenant?" ( _I'm afraid there's a possibility of sabotaging your grandfather's jet-plane. What should I do now?_ ).

Pinched the bridge of her nose, she exhaled loudly before answered "Laissez-le être! Écoutez Bruno! Vous devez faire exactement comme je le dis!" ( _Let him be! Listen Bruno! You must do exactly as I say!_ ).

And she told him her plan.

"Dites-moi le résultat plus tard! Et que personne ne le sache! Comprenez-vous, Bruno? Merci!" ( _Tell me the result later! And let no one know! Do you understand, Bruno? Thanks!_ ). Then the Princess hung her phone for the second time.

* * *

A group of engineers had been called to prepare the jet plane and check the machine.

Disguised as one of the engineers, Brandy is busy fiddling with jet engine owned by Prince Felix.

His boss has told him to make it like an accident. Exactly what he's doing right now. The plane will explode like fireworks after take off around five until ten minutes.

However, he doesn't know if the security camera guard in this palace has been set up to detected all the unknown and unfamiliar faces and body gestures, including the servants and guards.

Too much preoccupied in his work, Brandy doesn't realize the other engineers already left. When he finished and about to leave, a man stand up at the door, practically stopping him to leave.

"As tu fini? Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien?" ( _Have you finished? Are you sure everything is alright?_ ).

Nod his head confidently, Brandy replied "Bien sûr!" ( _Of course!_ ).

The man in front of him smirked in contentment.

"Très bien alors. Puisque vous êtes le dernier ingénieur ici, vous devriez tester ce avion à réaction en ce moment!" ( _Very well then. Since you are the last engineer here, you should test this jet plane right now!_ ).

Brandy's face getting pale immediately.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Mais monsieur, je ne peux pas conduire un avion à réaction" ( _But Sir, I can not drive a jet plane_ ), Brandy answered nervously.

"C'est étrange" ( _That's weird_ ), Bruno pretended to look confuse.

"Tous nos ingénieurs peuvent conduire l'avion. Sauf si ..." ( _All of our engineers are able to operate the plane. Unless ..._ ), he stopped dramatically as he put his hand under his chin before finally he turned his eyes sharply to Brandy.

"Sauf si vous êtes un intrus, cela signifie que vous devriez être puni. Au moins pour la réclusion à perpétuité. Ou la peine de mort" ( _Unless you are an intruder, which means you should be punished. At least for life imprisonment. Or the death penalty_ ).

Brandy's face was getting paler. This can not happen to him now!

"Permettez-moi de vérifier votre identité!" ( _Let me verify your identity!_ ).

* * *

Upon hearing a familiar sound of a certain car engine coming, Anokata's head look up and frowned confusedly.

Less than a minute, a familiar figure with long silver hair entered the room majestically.

"Gin? Your job is done?".

"Not yet, Boss! Actually, I've just found the missing blueprint!".

Anokata immediately stood up. "What? How come?".

"Johann Krämer". And Gin completing the story for his boss.

After hearing Gin's story and thinking for a while, finally Anokata said "Do you trust Krämer, Gin?".

"Not at all!" Gin answered even without thinking.

Smirked, Anokata replied "Still, we can use him!".

Turned to Gin, Anokata instructed him "Change of plan, Gin! Release Vermouth and Margarita!".

Feeling Gin was about to reject the plan, Anokata emphasized the order. "Release Vermouth and Margarita! And I will not receive _no_ as the answer!".

Then Gin was left alone.

* * *

"I never said it was me," Kazuha starts the conversation after Heiji just simply ignoring her, since Kudo left them alone.

"The lungs cancer. It wasn't me," she continued when she finally get attention from him.

Heiji still didn't say anything, but he raised an eyebrow, silently signaled her to continue the story.

Glanced to him, Kazuha took a deep breath "It's my ...," slowly she raised her eyes to Heiji. "Grandfather. The Emperor," she whispered very softly, Heiji had to sharpen his ears to catch her words.

Kazuha laughed nervously now. "I feel like I've just revealed an important secret, because the news is actually not to be spread publicly".

Glancing to him, she smiled sadly "I'm sorry Heiji. I'm not used to sharing secrets with anyone before".

Sighing, she continued "When my grandfather had shown symptoms of lungs cancer, I knew I had to get things straightened out right away, before he abdicated. Or worse, pass away".

"I don't understand, Kazuha".

Turning her head completely to Heiji, Kazuha looked like she was considering telling the story or not while Heiji waited patiently.

"Heiji," she finally spoke "As the one of the states that have nuclear weapon, all of the reigning e _mperors_ have the code for activate nuclear. Once entering the code, then the nuclear is free to used to attack anyone, wherever and whenever," she emphasized at emperors word and Heiji's detective instinct has caught the mean.

"But not for the e _mpresses_ ," he finished Kazuha's thought as Kazuha nods.

"But not for the empresses regnant," she replayed his words.

"The code will straightly went to the second oldest male in the family bloodline. Could be the son or _brother_. Husbands of the empresses are not allowed since they are not direct descendants. And I think you already who is the second oldest male, Heiji! Him, The Black Organization and nuclear are equals to the end of the world!".

"Why do you think that your grandfather's brother has something to do with The Black Organization?".

"I don't know. I just feel that way".

Half-dreamy, Kazuha lowered her gaze to her wedding ring.

She doesn't realize Heiji walk to her now as she murmured softly "Maybe we should not get married, Heiji".

Heiji stopped dead in his track before finally he rushed to her and crushed her in his arms, envelope her within his protective embrace to stop her sadness.

"It's too late, Kazuha. You are mine now! And I will not let anyone take what is mine from me!".

Before Kazuha could answer, her phone rang again. But, this time Heiji didn't allow her to answer. Instead, he answered the call himself.

"Yes?!" He yelled fiercely. Thank God Heiji is fluent in French.

"Non, il ne peut pas répondre à votre téléphone!" ( _No, she can't answer your phone!_ ).

"Quoi? Qui suis-je? Je suis son mari!" ( _What? Who am I? I'm her husband!_ ). Heiji smirked arrogantly while Kazuha rolled her eyes.

Yep, he's her _childish_ husband.

Meanwhile on the other side of the phone, Bruno frowned confusedly.

So it's true that the Princess had been married to this childish jerk. No wonder why Prince Felix was so mad. He seems has no manners either! Trying to control his anger, because after all he was talking to his mistress's husband, Bruno take a deep breath before asking politely.

"Monsieur, permettez-moi de parler à la princesse!" ( _Sir, allow me to speak to the Princess!_ ).

"Quoi que vous voulez lui parler, vous pouvez me le dire!" ( _Whatever you want to talk to her, you can tell me!_ ) Heiji replied stubbornly.

"Heiji!".

Bruno breathed a sigh of relief as his mistress finally answered the phone.

"Oui, Bruno. Mettez-le temporairement dans une prison isolée! Merci!" ( _Yes, Bruno. Put him temporarily in an isolated prison! Thanks!_ ).

When Kazuha hung the phone, she saw an envelope icon on the screen. Frowned, she opened the unread message and her eyes widened immediately as the color drained from her face.

Heiji quickly took Kazuha's phone from her hand and read the message that made her so devastated.

一天前, 你祖父在出席首相的生日時不省人事, 直到現在還沒有清醒。請快點回家! ( _Your grandfather fell unconscious while attending the prime minister's birthday one day ago and has not awake until now. Please come home soon!_ )


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Gin put on a fierce and frightening face while he was on a mission to " _save_ " Vermouth and Margarita.

Normally, Gin is very fond of storming the police station. At least injure three to five policemen on duty. But this time he was really unexcited. Gin opted to extinguish the total flow of electricity in the area around the police station instead of dealing or killing the cops.

Oddly enough, Vermouth and Margarita, both are also equally involuntary and unenthusiastic.

Now the three are on their way to the boss with Gin's car Suddenly his phone rang. From his boss.

"Boss!". Gin's greeting Anokata briefly, made both Vermouth and Margarita turned their head to him automatically.

"Got that, Boss!" Gin answered his boss before he hung the phone. Vermouth actually could hear smirk in his voice. A smirk after sulking? _Dangerous_. Definitely her boss had planned something lethal.

Glanced to the rear mirrors, Gin said to both women whom sat behind. "Ladies, let's see our Honorable One at the hospital!".

* * *

For a moment, Kazuha couldn't think. As if her brilliant brain was shut down.

"Kazuha?". She didn't even hear Heiji called her.

"Kazuha?". He repeated louder, but still received no reaction.

"KAZUHA!" Heiji called for the third time, shouted a bit plus now he shook her shoulders lightly.

Startled, Kazuha stared at Heiji. "Oh, sorry Heiji. I'm ... uh-spacing out?".

Heiji didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled her into his arms. "Don't be afraid, Kazuha! I'm here! And I will not leave you alone!".

When Kazuha didn't give him any reaction, Heiji release her from his embrace to observe his wife's expression. Clearly her mind was somewhere else even though her eyes fixated on him.

"Heiji," when she finally spoke, Heiji immediately felt she would saying something he didn't like.

"When all of this over ...,".

"Then we will start our family!".

Totally unprepared with his answer, Kazuha could only stunned at her husband.

"Huh?".

Heiji chuckled at her shocked yet cute expression. But then his face become serious, although he stared at her affectionately.

"I'm not joking, Kazuha! You have to promise me that you will survive so we can start our own family. You, me and our kids in the future, without enemies," Heiji said while gently stroking Kazuha's cheek.

Unfortunately, Heiji's phone chose that exact time to rang. Sighing in annoyance, he baited out it from his pocket.

It's from Kudo.

"Yes, Kudo?".

"Hat ... _blep_ ... The pol ... _blep_ ... att ... _blep_ ... Ver ...,".

"Kudo? Hello? I can't hear you properly!".

"Ru ... _blep_ ... They're co ...,".

"Wait Kudo! I'm going outside! Bad signal here!".

Heiji then turned to Kazuha.

"I'll be back soon!".

"Hey Kudo! What did you just say?" he said as now walking outside the room.

"Hat ... _blep_ ... Runo ... _blep_ ...,".

Sighing, Heiji walk further to the balcony.

"Kudo?".

"Hattori!". Kudo practically shouted, made Heiji keep the phone away from his ear.

"Geez, Kudo! Do lower your voice! I'm not deaf!".

But Kudo seems doesn't even hear him. "Hattori!" his voice full with urge. "You should bring Kazuha-san away from there! Gin just freed Vermouth and Momiji Ooka from here!".

"What? But how come? They're in police station!".

"Gin turned off the electricity in the area around the police station. He used the darkness as the opportunity to freed Vermouth and Momiji Ooka. I'm on my way there! You have to protects Kazuha-san ...".

And then a sudden darkness surrounded the now still stunned Prince.

"Oh, shit!" Heiji tried to open the balcony door. But it's useless. The automatic key has been locked him outside.

"No!" he whispered in horror as realization began to approach him.

"NO!" Heiji now yelling in desperation as he started banging on the balcony glass door.

 _For nothing_.

The glass door doesn't even shake.

* * *

"You can coming with us, voluntarily. Or you will sacrifice the sick people who need electricity here. Your option, Princess!".

Sighing while closing her eyes, Kazuha know there's only an answer for the question.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"How do I come with you in the dark? I can not even see anything! Do please turn on something!".

Hesitated for a moment, the culprit finally agreed with her hostage before she turn on a small flashlight.

 _Margarita_.

After all, she's still an amateur.

Unfortunately for her, as soon as her small flashlight flashed, Princess Kazuha lunged at her. The Princess used her aikido skill to flipped Margarita flat on her back. Still shock due to the sudden attack, Margarita unable to move when she heard the Princess told her "I'm very sorry," before she felt unbearable pain on her stomach.

She was punched right on her gut.

For a moment, Margarita's eyes widened in surprise before it closed. She fainted.

Seconds later, Margarita's phone vibrated. Kazuha decided to took out her phone. From the hidden number. Picked it up, she heard a strong male voice greet her.

"I know you've handled that nagging woman, Princess! Meet me now or you'll sacrifice the entire hospital!".

It's from Gin.

* * *

A whole hospital indeed in panic.

Absolutely. No electricity in the hospital is equal with killing the patients. And for the unknown reason, the generator also doesn't work.

Although one of Gin's hobbies is killing, he will not bother fouling his hands to kill something or someone that is not his target. Kazuha know the sooner she comes to him, the faster electricity will return.

She doesn't have time to wait for Heiji.

All she needs now is a lethal weapon.

Wearing a doctor-length white coat to disguise herself slightly, with her weapon in her pocket, Kazuha ran out of the room.

* * *

After his eyes were accustomed to the darkness, Heiji's heart seemed to be squeezed by a visible cold hand as he watched a flash of figure with a long white coat suddenly run from Kazuha's room.

He immediately recognized that it was his wife.

More panicked now, a mad idea suddenly popped into the Prince's mind as he looked back and noticed a sturdy tree limb protrude toward the balcony where he is now standing.

With difficulty, finally Prince Heiji managed to get down through the tree. At the same time, he caught a glimpse of the figure of his wife was driving a car to somewhere in hurry. Kazuha did not seem to notice him because she had concentrated her attention on the road ahead of her.

Almost desperate, Heiji turned when he heard the honk just behind him, as if calling him.

"Hattori! Hurry up!".

 _Kudo_.

Heiji just barely closed the car door, when suddenly bright light shone from behind them. The two young men turned to find the electricity in the hospital was already on again. As a doctor, Heiji was relieved. But as a husband, he feels very worried about his wife.

"Don't worry, Hattori! Kazuha-san know how to protects herself. And now we will after her!".

Kudo tried to calm him down. Of course he was worried. Although Heiji knows Kudo is right about how she can protect herself, but Kazuha is his responsibility now. And Heiji is not an irresponsible man. Especially if it concerns Kazuha.

* * *

When Kazuha arrives at their meeting point, precisely at a cliff, Gin and Vermouth are already waiting for her.

"Finally we meet, Princess! I have to admit, you are the enemy I admire the most!".

Vermouth who did not dare look at her now turned in surprised to hear Gin actually _praise_ the Princess.

"But in the end, no matter how great as you are, you too will die in my hands!". Gin prepares to shoot.

"Farewell, Your Highness! Nice to meet you at the last moment!".

"Hold on Gin!". Vermouth now standing between him and her. Practically blocking his target. "I thought Anokata want her alive ...".

BANG!

Gin sent a bullet towards Vermouth's right shoulder instead of let her finish her words.

Before Vermouth collapsed, Kazuha holds both Vermouth's wrists and threw her at Gin, as if she's just a doll.

Absolutely not expecting Vermouth to be thrown at him, Gin tried to keep his balance in order not to fall. It was then that Princess Kazuha lunged at him without warning. She jabbed an _empty syringe_ into his neck, then pushed the pump.

She just did _embolism_ on Gin.

Gin's eyes widened as he could feel the effect almost immediately. He was hard to breathe, hit by sudden great headache and nauseous. He also started to sweaty a lot and his vision getting blurred.

Is this the end for him?

He's Gin!

Will he just die like this?

As fast and easy as this?

From afar, he could see two young men approach closer. One of them yelling her name. When the young lady in front of him turned her head upon hear her name being called, Gin knew this was his last chance. If he had to die, at least this woman would die with him!

Grabbing the Princess's arm, with all the rest of his strength, Gin pulled Princess Kazuha down into the abyss with him.

Both the fallen could still hear the frantic cries of "KAZUHAAA!".


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

The gravity quickly pulled both Gin and Kazuha down to the sea that roars beneath them.

Gin is strong. He is still strong enough to strangle Kazuha's neck.

Only, with his condition now, his strength is reduced. If not, Kazuha is certainly dead now.

"I am the one who will live, Princess!". Whispered in a choked voice, with his eyes full of hatred and anger, Gin warned her.

Instead of answering or trying to unleash Gin's strangleholds, Kazuha used her powers to pull the injections that were still attached to Gin's neck and stabbed it once more into his neck, deeper.

Kill or to be killed. That's what's on their minds. Each trying to defend their own lives while attacking the others.

Now Gin's eyes rolled back as he makes a choking sound. His grip on Kazuha's neck is getting loose.

At the same time, they both fall into a deep and vicious sea.

* * *

Why it always end up like this?

Does this mean they should not be together in this present life?

No! Heiji does not care!

He will follow Kazuha anywhere.

Without even thinking and hesitating anymore, Heiji free fall himself into the sea.

Following Kazuha.

* * *

When he felt his body wet and no more oxygen around him, Gin seemed to wake up.

His eyes widened as his brain told him that he will actually die if he does not get air soon. As if gaining new strength, Gin tried to escape from Kazuha, to save himself.

Realizing that Gin was about to break away from her, Kazuha pushed her legs so they swam deeper into the sea, though her own lungs also protested in the need of oxygen.

It seems that Gin's new power did not last long because he himself already had difficulty in breathing properly. Gin's body shook a few times before finally jerking strongly backward. Then his grip on Kazuha's neck off. And Gin's body became limp.

So it is with Kazuha.

However, before she actually fainted, Kazuha had seen the figure of a man whom she loved as though he had following her into the sea, and pulled her hand to him.

* * *

"Kazuha! Wake up!". He said as now he pumped her heart.

Heiji had managed to save Kazuha and pulls her to the edge. And now he perform the CPR to her. Unfortunately, it just has not worked, yet.

"C'mon Kazuha! Breathe!". He blowed mouth-to-mouth breathing. But Kazuha seemed doesn't respond. Heiji started to panic.

"This is not funny Kazuha!" Yelled in frustation, he pumped stronger.

Still nothing.

* * *

Kazuha opened her eyes to found herself in somewhere all white but peaceful. She is alone. Just wondered where she was, suddenly a voice startled her from behind.

"如此這是著名公主 Dianne?" ( _So this is the famous Princess Dianne?_ ).

"你是誰?" ( _Who are you?_ ).

"我是您的曾祖父" ( _I'm your great grandfather_ ).

Oh yes, she remembered she had seen her great-grandfather's picture in the gallery room when she was a kid. That's why his face looks familiar.

Frowned, the Princess eyes widened as realization approached her.

Her great grandfather?

Was that mean, she's _dead_?

"Yes, you are!".

Without doubt her great-grandfather answered her. As if he read her mind. Plus his answer is not in Mandarin.

Chuckling, the great-grandfather explained. "Yes, it's true. If you're a spirit, you can read people's minds and talk in whatever language you want".

"Haha very funny. Then why can not I read yours?".

"Because this is not your time! Well, you could say you just drop by here".

"What do you mean it's not my time? I'm here, aren't I?".

"You still have unfinish business down there". The great-grandfather pointed his finger toward the world.

Pause for a moment.

"What if I don't want to go back?".

Frowned in disagreement, the great-grandfather never thought she would even think about it. "Then who will finish your job?".

"I am ... tired".

"I'm sorry. You've done great things all along. As your great-grandfather I'm very proud of you. However, you are indeed chosen and destined to protect and save the world from evil people".

"You say as if I am a superman".

Hearing a bitter tone in the voice of his great granddaughter, he sighed. "Fine then. If you really don't want to go back, then you must be prepared to say goodbye to your loved ones. _Forever_ ".

Soon, Kazuha heard the voice of the man she loved most in the world.

Her husband, Heiji.

And the white wall in front of her turned into a television screen showing scenes where Heiji is trying hard to pump her heart and begging Kazuha to come back to him.

 _Open your eyes, Kazuha!_

 _Don't do this to me!_

 _Don't leave me!_

 _Breathe, Kazuha!_

 _Don't leave me!_

 _Please!_

The great-grandfather smiled as he saw that his great granddaughter's face was starting to change.

"He loves you so much. He will protect you. You're not alone. Think carefully before deciding. Call me whenever you are ready".

And then her great grandfather suddenly disappeared to nowhere. Left her alone to make the right decision.


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

When Kazuha still remained unresponsive, Heiji like a possessed man started hitting Kazuha's chest with his fists.

"Hattori! Pull yourself together! She's gone!". Didn't even realize Kudo already knelt next to him, Heiji started to see red when he heard Kudo said _she's gone_.

How dare Kudo say _she's gone_!

Shoved him rudely away from him and his wife, Heiji hissed dangerously to Kudo.

"Stay away from us! Kazuha is **_not_** gone anywhere!" before he resumed his previous action.

Prove to Kudo that he is the _right_ one.

* * *

"Well, have you made your decision?".

"You've said it's not my time. You are right. I still have unfinished business there. Who knows if Gin's probably still alive?". Chuckling, actually Kazuha meant to joke. However, upon seeing the flat expression on her great grandfather's face, her laughter was instantly gone as she realized that Gin _indeed_ was still alive, somehow.

Knowing what was in his great granddaughter's mind, he smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you. You've done the right thing!".

Kazuha was silent for a while before finally in a sad and tired voice ask her great-grandfather "Will it ever end, someday?".

"I am not allowed to reveal the future. All I can say is to have faith, Dear!".

Looking at her great-grandfather without saying a word, Kazuha finally nodded. "Alright then. Until we meet again!".

"Yes. But not too soon". The princess chuckled. Although he was once a great emperor, he has a good sense of humor, actually.

Suddenly feeling very sleepy, Kazuha still had time to hear when her great-grandfather advised "You have to learn about nuclear".

And the princess fell asleep.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo can feel his friend's despair over the loss of his beloved.

He also didn't want to believe.

However, seeing that Princess Kazuha did not react at all, Kudo could not help but thinking of the worst.

"Damn it, you have to breath Kazuha!".

Kudo was silent watching the despair of Heiji every time his fists made contact with her chest.

It takes a miracle to get Kazuha back alive

* * *

And the miracle did happen.

Heiji, panted but smiled in relief and gratitude when he finally found what he was looking for as his ears caught a gurgling sound from Kazuha, followed by several weak coughs as Kazuha drew out water from her lungs.

"Heiji," Kazuha called him weakly when she opened her eyes.

"Ssh ... Don't talk! You have to save your energy!". Heiji put his forehead gently on hers, even though actually he want to embrace her and never let her go again. But he knew he had to give Kazuha enough space to breathe.

Together, they breathe in one rhythm.

* * *

"Captain, he's awake!".

One of the crew told the captain that the man they saved was now conscious.

The captain was surprised. "Thanks. I'll visit him. You can go!". The crew nodded.

They found him floating. The man had long silvery hair. They thought he's dead, but this man miraculously awaken.

However, when the captain visited him, how surprised he was when he saw the silver-haired man's eyes filled with anger and hatred.

 _The eyes of a murderer_.

In his right hand he grasped tightly the empty injections that had brought him to the underworld.

And the captain instinctively feels he has made a mistake by rescuing him.


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

 **A/N** : Sorry for just updating. I'm on holiday (^3^)

* * *

Normally, Kazuha would protested when Heiji carried her. She's not a spoiled little princess and would rather walk by her own. But today, Kazuha seemed a little _unher_. She lets Heiji carried her bridal style here and there.

Since Kazuha was conscious, Heiji refused to let her out of his arms, whether in the car or when they are in the hospital for a series of tests on Kazuha and himself, make sure there are no internal injuries.

Heiji decides to take care of Kazuha at home, remembering what just happened in the hospital.

Moreover, at the hospital they met with Momiji Ooka and her parents. If he doesn't remember that Momiji Ooka is a woman, and he himself is a prince who must control his behavior, especially when he's carried his wife, spontaneously Heiji wants to hit that girl.

"Leave! Never show your face in front of me or come near my wife again!". His voice, though eerily calm, promises misery if the Ooka girl still dares to break it. And the Prince left Momiji Ooka along with his parents just like that.

Now they are walking on palace corridor. Or rather Heiji who walks, Kazuha was in his arms.

As soon as they arrived in his bedroom, Heiji shouldered open the door, then he put down Kazuha gently on his bed. He actually wanted to rip her hospital gown himself as soon as possible. They've changed her wet clothes with hospital gown, and even though Heiji didn't like it, he could do nothing unless he want Kazuha getting sick, which absolutely not.

But, Heiji respects her as much as he loves her. His hands balled into fists to stop himself from undress Kazuha.

Cleared his throat awkwardly, Heiji turned toward his wardrobe, took out a T-shirt and sweatpants before he walked back to Kazuha and handed those clothes to her.

"Go get dress! I don't like to see you wear the hospital gown. I'll take shower. Call me if you need anything!" And with that Heiji walked to the bathroom. As if remembering something, Heiji turned to his wife "Do not leave this room for any reason!".

When Kazuha did not answer, Heiji snapped at her. "Answer me, Kazuha!" Making Kazuha shocked, though she knows why Heiji is angry mainly of course because she likes to run away into danger and leaves him alone.

"Yes," Kazuha replied in a small, tired and defeated voice, making Heiji frown. Definitely something's wrong with her.

Heiji instantly regrets for snapping at her. Walking back to her, Heiji gently stroked Kazuha's hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scold at you".

Waved her hand, Kazuha replied, "It's okay, Heiji. I understand. You go take shower. I will not go anywhere".

Heiji bent down to kissed her forehead, nose and finally lips. "I'll be quick,". Ruffled Kazuha's hair lovingly Heiji chuckled when he heard Kazuha hissed in annoyance as he now walks towards bathroom.

* * *

Kazuha's mind is indeed being disturbed.

What else if it's not about Gin. How can he survive the embolism?

Oh, and there's another one about nuclear. When she told Heiji and Kudo that nuclear is not her field of expertise, she did mean that! Learning about nuclear certainly is not as easy as turning a palm.

Sighing, Kazuha was about to called Krämer when her phone rang.

From her mother.

Suddenly afraid, she still picked up the phone.

"是, 媽媽?" ( _Yes, Mama_?).

"Dianne?" Her mother's sobbed.

"您的祖父是死的" ( _Your grandfather is dead_ ).

* * *

皇帝是死的 (The Emperor is dead).

The news spread quickly.

The Emperor's family was in mourning.

Except for one person, if she's still mentioned as a family member, sitting now with a triumphant and cunning smile, calmly sipping her cup of tea.

* * *

As Heiji comes out of the bathroom, he smiles with satisfaction that Kazuha is really still in his room.

However, his smile turned become admiration as he sees how beautiful she is even though she wears his oversized shirt.

Then his admiration turn into frown when he realized she's pale and sad. Devastated even.

"Kazuha?" Heiji called her carefully, and when Kazuha turns around, Heiji is surprised to find that his wife is crying silently.

"Something's wrong?".

"Grandpa ... died," Kazuha replied in a stuttering voice.

Half ran to her, Heiji pulled Kazuha into his arms. "Ssh ... it's alright. I'm sorry. But I promise everything will be alright". And Kazuha burst into tears

Heiji rocked Kazuha back and forth, letting her cry until she fell asleep.

After carefully laid Kazuha on the bed, Heiji took a bowl of cold water and start compressing her eyes gently. They had to attend the funeral tomorrow morning and Heiji didn't want Kazuha's beautiful eyes to swell because she had just cried.

Feeling something cold and wet swept her eyes carefully, awakened Kazuha.

"Hey, Beautiful," Heiji greeted her. "Are you feeling better already?".

Half daydreaming, instead of replying, Kazuha turns to ask her husband. "Heiji, can you help me learn about nuclear?".


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Heiji wakes up feeling something tickling his nose.

Frowning with sleepiness, Heiji opened his eyes when he saw Kazuha's hair that tickled his nose since he slept spooning behind her. Yawning, Heiji removed those _white_ hair from his nose.

Wait a minute.

Since when Kazuha's hair is white?

Feels something is wrong, Heiji tapped the shoulder of the person in front of him and gasped in shock as the person turns around.

Gin.

Smirked sadistically at him.

A second later, a muzzle of gun was in front of him.

It exploded.

* * *

Waking up sweating from nightmares, while trying to calm his heartbeat, Heiji spontaneously turned to his left, where _someone_ , preferably Kazuha rather than Gin, supposed to be there.

It's empty. As usual.

Growled in annoyance, Heiji did not have time to say or do anything when he heard Kazuha's voice.

"Got a nightmare?".

Calming his breath, Heiji turned to his wife. He immediately got bad feelings when he saw Kazuha's face still sad, although now it is more serious. Yet, he answered her "What are you doing? In the middle of the night like this?".

"Looking for some information," Kazuha replied coolly while return her view toward the computer screen.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow? You have to sleep!" Heiji walked out of bed to Kazuha.

Getting no answer from her, Heiji bends down to see what information captures Kazuha's attention.

The majority is the bombastic news about the death of Kazuha's grandfather who is also the Emperor of China. But there is one article that contains different news. Large and thick printed using Mandarin.

被觸擊的飢荒。 食物短缺起因暴亂。 人民是餓的，但皇帝沒有行動。 ( _The famine struck. Food shortages cause riots. People were starving, but The Emperor did not act_ ).

"I don't understand. We are one of the agricultural country!".

But Heiji understood. And he was convinced that Kazuha actually also understood. Only she doesn't believe it, yet. However, Heiji prefer didn't say anything.

"I can't believe Mom didn't tell me about this!" she said while drumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

Yawning as he stroked Kazuha's head gently, Heiji opens his mouth to say something but Kazuha precedes him "Say Heiji, do you want to having some adventures with me?".

Heiji pretended to grunt irritably but failed "Actually I want to take you to bed. You need a rest. But ...," He shrugged as if he didn't care, despite the opposite. Then he leaned down and pinched Kazuha's nose playfully "Where would Your Majesty want to go?".

"Pack your things now!".

* * *

"Kazuha, is it possible that Gin is still alive?" Heiji's sudden question made Kazuha choke on the mineral water she was drinking.

They are on their way to China, with Heiji's private jet.

Actually Kazuha wants to ride regular flights. But besides she was not in the mood disguise let alone deal with the public, most early flights is about three more hours.

But instead of going to Beijing, Kazuha chose to go to an isolated area near the border of Korea.

"Drink slowly," Heiji patted Kazuha's back to relieve her coughing from choking.

"Why did you suddenly ask about Gin?". Kazuha still hopes that Gin indeed is dead. But when her husband unexpectedly discussed about Gin, her hopes seemed to be gone with the wind.

"Do you remember last night when I had a nightmare?".

Heiji briefly recount his nightmare to her. Unexpectedly, after the story, Kazuha smirked.

"Plus you say you want to learn about nuclear ...," Heiji's voice slowly disappears when he sees Kazuha's smirk.

"What?".

"Oh nothing. It's just that I'm imagining you're lying next to Gin ...," her smirk getting wider while Heiji's face turned red because of both embarrassment and angry.

"It's not funny, Kazuha!".

"Yes, yes. I'm just kidding!".

"Your humor sucks!".

Rolled her eyes, she changed the topics "Have you heard about Mishil?".

Heiji nodded "Yes. Your mother told the story".

Took out a sheet of paper Kazuha handed it to Heiji. He read it briefly before looking up with a startled face.

"You must be crazy! You can not do this Kazuha!".

She said nothing.

Rereading the paper in his hand this time Heiji barked at Kazuha. "You can not make Mishil a queen!".

"Sorry but that's exactly what will happen".

"But ...,".

"No buts, Heiji! She will be a queen, just like she wanted. Then we can live in peace".

Narrowed his eyes, Heiji didn't think that Kazuha would be this selfish.

 _Or_ ...

Maybe that's the plan.

* * *

She wanted to look beautiful at the funeral. After all she's still a relative of the Emperor.

Moreover, she had important news to convey to the Empress and the current Crown Princess, before the _new_ Crown Princess crowned.

They don't need to know that her husband is now paralyzed. She just simply said that she represents her husband, who is deeply hurt towards the Emperor and his entire family so he didn't want to come.

Turning to her sleeping husband, she picked up his Imperial Seal.

Just barely opening the door, she met the person she didn't want to see the most. Especially in the current situation.

In her home.

Where her husband is lying.

Paralyzed, permanently.

The young woman in front of her smiled while the young man next to her tensed.

"您的陛下。 榮譽為我。 什麼使您今晨拜訪我？ 是噢。 首先允許我說深刻的弔唁為您的祖父死亡!" ( _Your Highness. What an honor for me. What made you visit me this morning? Ah, first allow me to say deep condolences for the death of your grandfather!_ ).

The Princess's smile disappeared into a serious face.

"我們有事務，Mishil" ( _We have business, Mishil_ ).


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

" 噢？ 我們談論什麼？ 其外，我是肯定的現在不是時間到談論… 事務？" ( _Oh? What are we going to talk about? Besides, I'm sure now isn't the time to talking about ... business?_ ).

From his observations though only for a moment, Heiji can immediately conclude that the woman in front of him who is still beautiful despite of her age already more than half of a century is indeed very dangerous. Calm, restrained, intelligent and intimidating.

Heiji turned his gaze to Kazuha, just precisely when his wife replied " 為什麼沒有您首先讓我們進來？" ( _Why didn't you let us come in first?_ ).

Frankly, at the moment, Kazuha looked more intimidating than Mishil, that she could even make the older woman become confused and hesitant before deciding ... by suddenly pulled the door close.

 _Almost_.

Kazuha's hand quickly grabbed the edge of the door, holding it open. Clearly from her attitude, Mishil is hiding something. And now her face paled.

"So," Kazuha looked at her calmly and casually "You'd rather see the police?". She said in _English_.

"我 … 我不了解什么您说" ( _I ... I don't understand what you've just said_ ). But the hesitancy in her tone meant the opposite.

Shrugged carelessly, Kazuha replied "Then, say goodbye to the _throne_ , Mishil!" and she turned to leave.

Heiji watched as Mishil's eyes widened in disbelief and the incredible excitement that could not be hidden suddenly filled her expression.

"Wait!".

* * *

" _Then, say goodbye to the throne, Mishil!_ ".

Mishil's eyes widened in disbelief.

Did she hear correctly?.

Does that mean she will finally become a queen?.

There's no way she would say goodbye to the throne. That is her purpose for all this time!

The hell if she has to reveal her secret that she is fluent in English. It seems that the Princess also knows already. So, what's the secret then?

Fearing her chance and luck vanished just like that, Mishil called out to the Princess who had turned to leave.

"Wait!"

But she didn't know that the Princess grinned before turning back to her.

Hesitant for a moment, Mishil then cleared her throat.

"I hope it's a good business!".

And she replied in _English_.

* * *

Inside an office, Anokata's hands clenched, trembling with incredible rage.

Gin had just arrived. His face as if he had just returned from the dead, _which he did_.

He told his boss briefly how the Princess killed him, while showing an empty syringe in his palm.

Anokata could not help but shudder.

 _Embolism_.

Simple but deadly.

But apparently, this is not over yet. Although not knowing how Gin survived the death, Anokata knew this opportunity would not come twice and certainly wouldn't be wasted.

Moreover, there was now a widely spread news about the death of an Emperor who is also the grandfather of the Princess.

Surely the Princess and her husband are not in Japan.

Anokata grinned cruelly.

It's show time.

The order is short, "Johann Krämer".

And the silver-haired man grinned back before he went to do his duty.

* * *

Gin, sat in the car while smoking and smirking with satisfaction.

He did not believe in Kramer.

And now it's proven.

With his own eyes, he saw Shinichi Kudo coming to Krämer's house.

The host himself who opened the door and invited the detective who is also a friend of a certain Princess that is _his_ enemy.

Luckily, this time Gin did not drive his favorite car.

Otherwise they would have been suspicious because they both look around with a wary face before finally entering the house.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo was tasked to escort and guard Johann Krämer during the time when both of his two best friends aren't in Japan.

Sitting in the living room, he's flipping through a magazine. While Krämer himself was absorbed in learning the blueprint that Kudo had given him in his office.

Kudo sighed with boredom.

 _Why all the magazines are here in German?_

Throwing the last magazine he read, he jumped to his feet when he suddenly heard the sound of broken glass and someone moaning in pain.

' _Krämer!_ ' Kudo thought as he ran to his office.

Shinichi Kudo was shocked to find that Johann Krämer lay unconscious on the floor of his office, though somehow he has predicted it.

Unfortunately, instinctively he was coming closer to him, although he knew it might be a trap. However, just barely stepped into Krämer's office, Kudo felt a tremendous pain in his back head.

Then he fainted.

* * *

"Well done, Gin!" Anokata praised him for his succeed to bring the nuclear expert _and_ the detective guy, as the bonus.

"Can we just kill both of them?". Gin really hates them. The nuclear expert is a traitor, meanwhile the other is the detective and one of _her_ best friend.

"Be patient, Gin!" Anokata laughed horribly. "I know a better way than killing them. Beside, both of them are still very useful!".

His boss then took two pills. Gin knows what are those pills.

Drugs invented by The Black Organization that causing memory loss. Also can be regarded as a brainwasher drugs.

"She killed my men! Now I'll take her friends! Her genius and valuable friends!".

Gin said nothing. But this time he agrees with his boss.

Shinichi Kudo is a brilliant detective. He would definitely be a worthy opponent for her.

Meanwhile Johann Krämer is the expert in nuclear, something that she can't do.

 _Have a good nightmare, Princess!_

 _How does it feel to fight your own friends?_


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You came here, to allow me to be a queen? Is this some kind of joke? You don't have to mocking at me, Princess!".

Despite her sarcasm, undeniable, Mishil's tone was high.

Enthusiastic.

"Whether you take it or not, the decision is yours, I do not have time to linger here, Mishil!".

"Give me one reason why I should trust you!".

The princess groaned irritably. "You know, you're right, Heiji! This is useless! It's clearly written on the paper in three languages: English, Mandarin and even Korean. And yet, this ...," she paused a while, looking for a word to mentions Mishil " _lady_ is still convoluted and ... Give me back the paper if you don't want it!".

Mishil swiftly took the paper away from Kazuha's reach, holding it in her hand.

She actually still doesn't believe it.

But her greed blinded her.

"I ... need to talk to my husband first. You wait here! ".

Mishil could still hear as the Princess protested with annoyance "Do you still have to talk to your husband?".

She realizes that Kazuha did not mention her husband as her uncle.

"Hurry! I can not wait long!".

Her voice was clearly very annoyed and frustrated. But her face, her face is smiling and her eyes glowing as she knew Mishil had eaten the bait she had installed.

Luckily Mishil was not aware of it.

Looking toward her husband, Princess Kazuha sighed satisfiedly.

"And now we wait".

* * *

What Anokata likes from the new Shinichi Kudo is that he is smart and not fussy.

Now he is in his first assignment as a member of The Black Organization.

Take Korn out of the hospital.

Anokata deliberately did not give directions to Kudo about how to get Korn out of there. He also wanted to test the his ability.

Without any questions, Kudo went directly to the said hospital.

Even so, Anokata didn't show up in front of him.

The boss of The Black Organization doesn't trust Shinichi Kudo fully. Who can guarantee that Kudo is just pretending to lose his memory?

"Boss," Another new recruitment, the nuclear expert, called as he came closer with the blueprints in his hands.

"Bist du sicher, dass diese Blaupause in der Tat so richtig ist? Ich denke, dass etwas nicht stimmt Es sollte nicht so sein. Zum Beispiel werfen Sie einen Blick ..." ( _Are you sure this blueprint is indeed correct like this? I think something is wrong. It should not be like this. For example, take a look ..._ ).

Anokata raised a hand to stop him. "How many times I have to tell you? Speak in English! I don't understand German!".

Johann Krämer looked very surprised.

Something's strange here.

He felt that usually he speaks in German and his boss clearly understands it.

Or ... maybe not?

Anokata's sharp, alert eyes caught Krämer's puzzled expression.

"What's wrong? Is there anything you want to tell me?" Anokata asks intimidating, with a terrible cold face and voice.

Krämer gulped, "No".

"Then what were you want to say?" Asked Anokata, pointing to the paper in Krämer's hand with the chin.

* * *

"I think for someone who is exiled, they are still quite wealthy and have luxurious lives" Princess Kazuha commented as she looked around them. Some expensive ceramic vases, antique porcelain items and typical imperial furnishings are scattered around the room.

"Yes, but they also need to pay attention to the cleanliness!" Heiji replied while pointing toward a bunch of ants, forming a neat and thick black line toward the half-closed door.

"Ew, disgusting!".

Silence for a moment. Both Heiji and Kazuha seem to think the same thing.

"Kazuha, are you thinking what I'm thinking?".

"Yes, maybe," Kazuha stood up and walked without hesitation to the door.

Only to find ... dozens, maybe even hundreds pounds of food and groceries buried in the room.

Just by a glance, she can see some sacks of rice, flour, sugar, nuts.

Either Mishil is making her own barn, or was the famine apparently caused by her?

The second option seems more appropriate.

Behind her, Heiji whistled.

"Yes. I know," Kazuha replied as she took out her cell phone.

* * *

"You should not be rash! Read carefully what's on this paper!" Miseun, Mishil's younger brother advised his sister.

Mishil is not happy to be advised, let alone by her _younger_ brother. "I've read it until I memorized all the words. Do you think I'm stupid?".

"I didn't call you a fool! I just want you to be careful!".

Mishil said nothing. She took her husband's imperial seal, preparing to printed the seal on the paper, a sign of agreement, when her brother interrupted again.

"Do you think she knows what happened to your husband?".

Mishil sighed in highly annoyance.

"What do you think? Will she still give this paper to me if she knows? Come on, Miseun! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I'm not going to waste it!" Steady and confident, Mishil pressed the wet stamp onto the paper stating that she would be queen.

Mishil then lifted the paper, smiling with satisfaction as she read it for the last time.

Yes, she will really be a queen.

Indeed, it's true.

* * *

As Mishil returns to the room where she leaves Princess Kazuha and her husband, she finds both the Princess and the Prince waiting for her with bored and angry faces.

"What took you so long?" Princess Kazuha starts the question with annoyance.

"How? Have you decide it? By the way, where is your husband?".

Arrogantly, Mishil half threw the paper at Kazuha.

"I am the queen of the future! Show your respect to me, **_little girl_**! And besides, my husband is the future emperor. You're not worth meeting him!". She deliberately emphasized the little girl's word, as if degrading Princess Kazuha's dignity.

Heiji who had been silent, immediately get his blood boils as he heard Mishil's arrogance. But Kazuha, she even grimace with an innocent face.

"Oh, yes. Sorry I forgot!".

She then opened the paper that Mishil had stamped and read it briefly. Her face shone brightly and innocently as she looked up at Mishil.

"Nice to do business with you!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello, I came back after a while.

I have to admit, this time I struggled to get the right story line to stay connected.

The idea is there, but it's a mess in my head, so I need time to compile them.

Thanks to God I can at least add one chapter.

I hope you will enjoy it!


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"I hope you really have a good idea about this Kazuha, because frankly, I have no idea about your plan!". Heiji nagged to Kazuha all along their way to Beijing. He was very upset with the unreasonable idea of his wife. Why not she just fired the agriculture minister? And the prime minister too, if needed! They must be conspirators!

"Heiji ...,"

"What?" Heiji snapped fiercely.

"I'm hungry".

Heiji stared at Kazuha in disbelief. She is hungry? At a time like this?

"You're hungry? _Now_? Are you sure you're not kidding?" Heiji feels that something is hidden by Kazuha.

"I'm hungry!" she repeated stubbornly.

Heiji sighed. Their car is now drove in the middle of rice fields. Where to find food?

Well, actually, the truth is, no. She's not hungry.

They're followed.

Not wanting to be paranoid, Kazuha first made sure that they were followed, by two motorbikes. After turning through four crossroads, and the two vehicles continue to trail behind them, in a less noticeable distance, now she assured that they are indeed followed. They brought their own car, without driver or bodyguard. And now it's Heiji's turn to drive, which Kazuha regretted that.

If only she's the one who driving the car ...

However, Kazuha is not on a suicide mission, nor does she intend to commit dangerous acts. Kazuha then glanced at Heiji. Apparently telling Heiji is also not an option and also better shouldn't be done. Her husband is, _well_ , how to say it, he's hot tempered. He quickly got angry, and certainly it isn't needed for now.

"Heiji, look! There's a row of settlements over there. Let's go there! Maybe we can find a restaurant or a diner ..."

Heiji did not answer. He can't trust Kazuha now. There's no way his smart wife is starving at a time like this. No, Kazuha is not that type. She's obviously lying!

"Is this because we are being followed?".

Long enough, Kazuha looked at Heiji "You know?".

"I'm right, aren't I? And what do you mean by I know? Of course I know! Two black motorcycles in the back" He said as he glanced back at the rearview mirror. "Only, I just don't understand how you too know we're being followed? You're not looking into the rearview mirror, are you?".

Kazuha shrugged. "Instinct. I was looking back, briefly. After all, we just got from Mishil's place ..."

"And who told us to come there?" Heiji interrupts Kazuha's words while grumbling. Nevertheless, he still turned his car in the direction shown by Kazuha earlier. Their car is now leaving the main road and running slowly, looking for a restaurant, until they found a sign saying what they're looking for in the distance.

"Please if you're _really_ starving, My Lady!" Heiji sneered at her, mocking her.

"Actually, I'm just a little hungry, not starving" Kazuha protested, though her tone wasn't angry.

"Same thing, Honey!".

"Are they still following us?" Kazuha suddenly changed the subject, rather than provoked by Heiji's answer. Heiji raised an eyebrow at this sudden question, but obediently, he answered his wife's question, after glancing once more toward the rearview mirror "Yes, I think so".

"Stop the car, Heiji!".

"What? And let you take a dangerous action? No, my dear wife! I'm not ready to be a widower yet!".

Kazuha sighed. Their car is now on the smaller road. It would be very suspicious and obvious if the two vehicles that had followed them also step aside. That's if Heiji agrees to stop his car.

"Don't you trust me?". To be honest, Heiji hates when Kazuha saying that. Yes, of course he trust her. Very much, even! He just doesn't believe, more precisely fear, with what she will do. "Promise me you won't kill or get killed, or I'll kill you with my own hands!".

Kazuha snorted "You use too many kills! What's the difference if you end up killing me anyway?".

Heiji stuns slightly when he hears Kazuha saying that he will kill her, before finally he realizes that Kazuha only said sarcasm.

"Kazuha!" Heiji called her in a warning tone.

"Aye, aye, Sir! I'm just kidding! Relax, Heiji, don't get too serious! Look, the veins on your neck all come out! Now, just stop the car!".

Heiji had no choice but to hit the brakes, a bit suddenly, making their car squeak when it stopped. Behind them, as Kazuha had predicted, and what Heiji feared, their two pursuers were now a little confused. They were approaching each other, apparently discussing something. Then, as if after agreeing to their decision, one of the black vehicles drove slowly toward where their car stopped. Perhaps pretending to be a passer-by, so as not to arouse suspicion. Meanwhile the other vehicle, drove away from the scene.

"Tell me when they're coming!".

Heiji took a deep breath "Look Kazuha, I don't think this is a good idea!".

"You can always choose to switch the rearview mirror in the middle into my direction!".

Although Heiji looked at Kazuha with disagreement, he certainly didn't allow Kazuha to see the rearview mirror! It will be worse!

With a heavy heart, he told his wife. "Here comes one!".

"Wait Heiji! Where's Mishil's letter? Did you have it with you?". Suddenly Kazuha remembered something important and she panicked.

Heiji's eyes widened over this sudden information. "What? Aren't you the one who brought it?".

Kazuha put her hands on her head "I thought you're the one who brought it! Oh no! This is bad! Did we leave it?".

"No, we didn't! I saw you carry it! Maybe it's on the back seat ..." Only a few seconds when Heiji looked back, intending to confirm the existence of the letter referred by Kazuha, when he heard a deafening sound of a crash.

" _Wha_? **KAZUHA**!".

Unexpectedly, Kazuha was still sitting next to him, grimacing as she bit her bottom lip. "Oops!" But, she said with no guilt.

"What ... what just happened? Are you okay?".

"Looks like I'm opening the door at the wrong time. I'm sorry Heiji, I ruined your car door!".

Heiji immediately squinted suspiciously. His suspicions increased, when he saw a black bike rider, who also wore a black jacket and black helmet, now was lying helplessly while slightly writhing in pain, a few feet in front of them.

 _One of those pursuers_ ...

"You did it on purpose, didn't you!" Heiji's more stating, rather than questioning.

Kazuha gasped dramatically "Did you just accuse me?". She asked in a hurt tone, before finally smiling sweetly. "Then you're right!".

She got out of the car as if nothing happened. "Let's ask if he's all right!".


End file.
